Etincelle de Vie
by Hanakaya
Summary: HPDM Harry est retenu captif par Lord Voldemort, il subit les pires tortures dans les cachots glacés de Poudlard... Mais chaque nuit, son Sauveur vient lui rendre visite, et lui redonne vie. !
1. Nuits Au Cachot

_Hellow petit peuple adorateurs de Harry Potter et de ses petits amis de la forêt interdite _

_Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisit la compagnie Hankaya Air pour vous emmener vers de nouvelles histoires. Nous espérons vous fournir le meilleur voyage possible._

_Mais avant cela, quelques recommandations sont à fournir._

_Les boissons et plats préparés avec amours nous sont fournis par JK Rowling, mais les sauces sont faites maison._

_Nous ne gâchons en rien votre plaisir de lire le ouvrages culinaires de cette femme, et donc nous n'y avons rien ajouté comme ingrédient y provenant, le goût final pourra donc être légèrement différent que ceux décrits dans ses oeuvres._

_Nous vous proposons en ingrédients principaux le Harry Potter mêlé au Drago alefoy pour un goût des plus prononcés._

_Une légère sauce de désespoir poncuera ces deux ingrédients étranges, aussi, je prie les personnes déranges par cet assortiment des moins communs de bien vouloir nous excuser, les billets ne sont pas remboursables, mais vous pouvez cliquer sur la petite croix rouge _

_En plat total, nous aurons ainsi le plaisir de vous offrir une histoire des plus sombres, qui, nous l'espérons, ce révèlera passionnante._

_La durée de ce voyage est encore indéterminée._

_Nous vous souhaitons un agréable vol, et vous remercions d'avoir choisit notre compagnie._

_S'incline profondément_

* * *

Drago Malefoy était de garde cette nuit là dans les précieux cachots de Poudlard, qui autrefois abritaient la maison Serpentard. A présent, ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne fonction, qui consistait à enfermer pour l'éternité les prisonniers souhaités. Ces cachots étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs, autant que ceux d' Azkaban, avec pour seule différence, le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas protégés par des Détraqueurs, mais bel et bien par les Mangemorts eux même.

Car Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant au monde, avait remporté la guerre.

Et à peine quelques semaines après la « fin » des hostilités, déjà, les changements s'opéraient. Les gens ne sortaient plus, les Sang-De-Bourbe étaient tués, tous, sans exception, et toute résistance était éradiquée jusqu'à la racine. Les fidèles serviteurs du Lord se chargeaient de toutes les basses besognes, et allaient même jusqu'à surveiller la plus infâme de leurs victimes, à savoir le « Survivant », si tant est qu'il méritasse encore cette appellation.

Car Harry Potter n'avait pas périt. Pendant les combats, il avait vu les corps de ses amis tous disparaître, et lui restait derrière. Lui avait affronté son plus grand ennemi, à savoir Voldemort. Et il avait échoué, lâchement.

A présent, il restait captif, dans les geôles de Poudlard, dans un état plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné l'ordre de le garder en vie, avec la seule indication qu'il servirait de souffre douleur. L'ancien espoir de la résistance à la merci de Voldemort, que fallait-il de plus pour les décourager de faire quoi que ce soit ?

Drago franchit sinistrement quelques entrées de cellules, observant les quelques prisonniers qui les occupaient. Tous des anciens résistants, presque morts, on ne les nourrissait pas, on venait juste les faire souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme n'était pas là pour eux. Il devait surveiller Potter, s'assurer qu'il restait en vie. Il se dirigea donc tranquillement, d'un pas presque guilleret, pour tout observateur extérieur, et il s'arrêta face à la dernière cellule, la plus froide, la plus humide de tout Poudlard.

Un simple regard à l'intérieur et il put constater toute l'étendue des dégâts… Partout, de la moisissure, occasionnée par les mince filets d'eau gelée qui suintaient des parois. On devait se trouver en dessous du lac, à en croire l'obscurité ambiante. Et au milieu de cette pièce, s'étendait, avachit sur son flan découvert, une véritable loque humaine.

Nu comme un ver, le dos et les cuisses striées de plaies, le corps aussi pâle qu'un mort, Harry Potter faisait pitié à voir. Seul le faible mouvement de sa poitrine laissait présager qu'il était encore en vie. Sa position prostrée et ses tremblements continus indiquaient nettement de la peur qui l'habitait continuellement. Mais le blond n'eut pas la moindre réaction à la vue de cet être abîmé, dont il ne restait que souffrance et honte. Il se contenta de le regarder, sans détourner les yeux, avant tout simplement de faire demi tour. Le Survivant était toujours en vie, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus…

………………………………………………………………….

**POV Harry**

J'ai froid. J'ai peur. J'ai mal.

Vous qui m'avez donné le droit de survivre, vous qui m'avez donné l'accord de vivre, pourquoi m'abandonnez vous ? Je ne crois pas en un dieu, je crois en la vie. Et pourquoi m'est-elle octroyée dans de tels moments ? Pourquoi dois-je continuer à vivre ? Je hais ce cœur trop plein de vie qui pulse lentement en moi. Je hais ce sang qui coule en moi, débordant de vie, et suintant douloureusement de mes nombreuses plaies. Je hais ces blessures qui me rappellent cette souffrance. J'exècre au plus profond de moi tout ce qui m'arrive.

S'il existe une chose qui puisse m'entendre…

Je vous en prie, laissez moi mourir, je n'y arriverai jamais seul.

Voilà maintenant une éternité que je suis enfermé ici, je n'ai même plus le souvenir des jours et des nuits. Le vent, la brise, l'air frais n'est plus qu'un souvenir ici. Dans ce cahot, tout est figé, tout est glace. Sauf ce sang qui ne cesse de couler. Mon sang. Je m'étonne d'en avoir encore, tellement j'en ai perdu… Mais il faut croire que je n'en mourrais pas, j'ai encore l'esprit trop clair.

Je vous supplie, empêchez moi de réfléchir, j'ai trop mal.

La guerre est fraîche dans mon esprit encore. Je revois sans cesse tous ces corps, morts pour sauver un idéal disparu. Je me revois affrontant ce Lord noir, je me revois lui lancer quelques sortilèges. Et je me rends compte une fois de plus de ma faiblesse. Je n'aurais jamais pu le vaincre… Comment détruire un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre ? Surtout quand son seul passe temps était de tuer… J'étais sa seule haine, j'étais sa victime depuis bien longtemps.. Et enfin, à l'issue de cette bataille, je perdis… La honte me submerge une fois de plus, je devais le vaincre, j'avais perdu…

Je vous implore, effacez donc mes souvenirs, ils me hantent sans cesse.

Le Bien ne gagne pas toujours… Le Mal est plus fort, plus rusé, plus habile. Il est tellement facile de se laisser chuter… Je n'ai plus la force de rester debout, ils m'ont brisé, anéantis. Je fus jeté comme une ordure dans cette geôle, que je ne quitterai sans doute jamais…

Je vous le demande, rendez moi aveugle, que je ne puisse plus rien voir.

Et eux, ces mangemorts cruels et infâmes… j'ai le souvenir cuisant de leurs visites quotidiennes. Je peux à présent dire précisément quand ils viennent, je les entend toujours. Ils rient, fiers de leur exploit à venir. Ils savent que je ne peux plus me défendre. Voldemort a bridé mes pouvoirs, rien ne semble vouloir me les rapporter… Je n'ai plus ma baguette, mes lunettes ont disparu depuis bien longtemps, mes vêtements avec. Je suis donc sans défense face à eux. Je dois être pitoyable… Mais ils prennent du plaisir à me blesser encore plus…

Ayez pitié, qui que vous soyez, rendez moi insensible à ces blessures…

J'entend de nouveau ces bruits de pas qui retentissent dans le couloir. Ils reviennent. Ils sont trois, apparemment. Je sais que c'est eux, parce qu'avant, un Mangemort vient me voir. Toujours seul, inexorablement, il vient me voir. Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes, et repart. Et je sais qu'une petite heure plus tard, ses « amis » arrivent, et me traitent comme il se doit. Je remonte mes jambes frêles contre ma poitrine, tentant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Mais cela ne marche pas réellement. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un simulacre pathétique de cachette, mais moi, cela me sauve. J'ai ainsi l'impression de garder mon cœur à l'abri. A l'abri de leurs coups, de leurs mots, de leurs mains.

Sauvez moi.

Ils ouvrent la porte, j'entend un rire gras s'échapper de la gorge d'un de mes bourreaux. Il vient de m'apercevoir, et ma vue le réjouit.

« Alors Potter, on est soumis à présent ! Tu fais moins le malin ! »

Je tremble, inconsciemment, je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il me feront, aujourd'hui ne sera pas une exception. Les sortilèges les ont fatigué depuis bien longtemps, à présent, ils s'amusent avec les moyens dits « Moldus »…

Aidez moi.

Je sens une main froide me caresser la cuisse, et je me replis plus fort, les yeux fermés, pour ne pas voir ce qu'ils font. Il parle encore, je ne l'écoute pas, je sais qu'il m'insulte, qu'il me rabaisse. Je sais qu'il me considère comme de la vermine… Ou plutôt, comme un prisonnier faisant office de pute pour eux. Sa main remonte jusqu'à mes fesses, et je ne peux réprimer un sanglot.

Ils vont me violer. Encore. Ils vont s'enfoncer en moi, me déchirer de l'intérieur. Ils vont me souiller.

Tuez moi.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Deux d'entre eux se sont approchés à leur tour, et m'on saisit les poignets. Ils me forcent à m'étendre sur le ventre, le front contre le sol. Je ressens la fraîcheur des pierres sur mon visage, et tente d'ignorer ce qu'ils vont me faire en fermant les paupières. J'entend le froissement des robes derrière moi, et je frémis d'appréhension. Mon corps sait parfaitement ce qui va se passer, je ne peux pas me mentir. J'ai peur. Incroyablement peur. Je suis tout simplement terrorisé. Mais le reste de fierté qui subsiste en moi me force à me mordre les lèvres, et ignorer cette appréhension grandissante.

Une nouvelle main se promène sur mon dos, dessinant quelques vagues arabesques, descendant progressivement vers mes reins. Parallèlement, je devine le corps du mangemort près de mes cuisses. Je mord plus fort ma lèvre, alors que ses mains remontent mes fesses vers lui. Je tente de me débattre, mais ses acolytes me tiennent trop bien. La respiration de mon bourreau s'accélère, je sais qu'il s'excite, à me regarder ainsi. Un vague mouvement de ma part, et je sens quelque chose de dur heurter mon postérieur.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter lorsqu'il s'approche de mon intimité, son sexe tendu se préparant à me déchirer une fois de plus.

J'ai honte.

J'ai peur.

Sauvez moi.

Il me pénètre brutalement. J'ai mal. Je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur. Ma lèvre inférieure saigne, je l'ai trop mordue. Mon bourreau commence immédiatement ses coups de butoir, sans se préoccuper du sang qui recommence à couler entre mes cuisses. J'ai l'impression d'un couteau en moi, chaque mouvement de sa part est une torture des plus douloureuses. Il s'agrippe à mes hanches, les griffant pour me faire encore plus souffrir. Et moi, je crie, les larmes de désespoir sillonnant mes joues. Parce que ceci recommencera demain, parce que cette douleur ne s'estompera qu'avec ma mort. Et que je ne peux pas mourir.

Il accélère ses coups de hanches, et je menace de m'effondrer. Ses compagnons me tiennent par les poignets, me forçant à subir tout cela sans bouger. Bientôt, ce ne furent plus les pénétrations en moi que je craignis, mais les coups qu'il me donne en plus. Chaque poussée est accompagnée d'un coup, que je devine provenir d'une lame. Mon sang coule à nouveau, rouge et scintillant. Je retiens de nouveau mes cris. Pleurer ne m'apporterait plus rien.

Je voudrais être une poupée sans vie.

Ils jouent avec moi, je le sais, je le sens, et cela me blesse, plus profondément qu'autre chose. Je veux qu'ils arrêtent, je veux qu'ils me tuent. Pour que cela finisse enfin… Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens soudainement les coups de reins s'accélérer, et les grognements de mon violeur s'intensifient. Je sais qu'il va jouir, et d'avance, je me sens sale.

J'attends qu'il ai finit. Que puis-je faire de plus ?

Au travers de la douleur, je sens sa semence m'envahir, me marquant au plus profond de moi même, et je ne peux retenir une grimace lorsqu'il se retire de moi en riant. Il parle de nouveau, avec ses « amis », ils se moquent de moi. Oui, je suis une loque, oui, je suis une pute, oui, je n'ai plus aucune fierté… Oui, je suis pitoyable… Mais non, je ne mourrais pas.

Parce que même après leurs actes répugnants, je me trouve une raison de me battre. Faible, certes, mais elle suffit à ranimer cette étincelle de vie qui parcourt mon corps.

Ils s'éloignent, enfin. Je suis surpris, aujourd'hui, ils ne m'ont pas tellement frappé. Je suis en sang, mais c'est différent… Inconsciemment, je me met à redouter… Et s'ils prévoyaient quelque chose de bien plus terrible pour moi ? Je me replie en position fœtale, une nouvelle fois, et les larmes viennent envahir mon visage pâle. J'ai peur soudainement…

Sauvez moi…

Je garde les yeux hermétiquement fermés, cela fait une éternité que je ne les ait plus ouvert, de toute façon, que pourrais-je donc voir dans cette cellule, hormis les araignées et mon propre sang ? Les minutes passent, silence bienfaisant qui me calme légèrement. L'heure approche où ma raison de vivre va venir…

Je crois entendre des pas, et mes oreilles se tendent. Le voilà. La porte de mon cachot s'ouvre, sur le bruissement d'une cape. On marche vers moi, mais je ne tremble pas. Celui là ne me fera aucun mal, je le sais… Il ne me veut que du bien.

Délicament, deux bras se saisissent de mon corps. Je tressaillis en sentant sa chaleur, et j'ai honte en m'apercevant que mon sang coule sur lui. Alors je tente de le repousser. Mais il est fort, et tient fermement prise. Il m'enlace, me forçant à rester contre lui. Et comme toujours, je m'abandonne à son étreinte, soudainement très fatigué. Chaque fois qu'il vient, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je chavire vers les ténèbres de l'oubli. Il m'apaise. Doucement, je lui murmure, telle une prière.

« Sauvez moi »

Il ne me répond pas, il ne m'a jamais répondu. Je ne vois ma son visage non plus, de toute façon, je m'en fiche. Il me sauvera, je le sait. Je sombre dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il me sauvera, je le sait.

Parce qu'il n'est qu'une création de mon esprit, qu'il n'existe pas en fait. Parce qu'en vérité, il n'y a rien pour me sauver… Mais cette lueur d'espoir que j'entretiens soigneusement, c'est qu'il vienne un jour réellement. Et que ce jour, il me tue. Alors chaque nuit, j'attend, et mes hallucinations reprennent… Et au petit matin, le jour me vole ce rêve… Et le calvaire recommence.

Je rouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard, seul dans ma prison. J'ouvre timidement les yeux, et regarde autour de moi.

Bien entendu, il n'y a personne.

Hormis sans doute une petite fiole, laissée près de l'entrée. Je m'approche, sans méfiance, et la bois. Immédiatement, une douce chaleur m'envahit, et je sens mon cœur battre plus vite.

C'est ainsi que mon étincelle continue de briller…

Parce que ce soir, il reviendra, encore…

……………………………………………………….

Manoir Malefoy.

Drago vivait maintenant seul dans sa demeure. Il avait dignement reprit le rôle de ses parents, décédés suite à la bataille finale. Mais il ne semblait n'en avoir cure. Sa seule préoccupation du moment semblait n'être que d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Il avait transplané directement des quartiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il fixa quelques vagues secondes le jour qui ne tarderait pas à se lever, et bailla ostensiblement. La nuit une fois de plus, avait été éprouvante. D'ailleurs, de fines cernes grises commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux orageux. Il détourna bientôt la tête, regardant autour de lui d'un air pensif. Il aurait apprécier aller dormir, mais il avait trop de choses à faire… Ses obligations de mangemort ne lui laissaient que très peu de temps libre, et à vrai dire, même ses nuits étaient à présent rongées par ses devoirs…

Il monta silencieusement les escaliers de chêne, se dirigeant directement vers la salle d'eau, qu'il referma immédiatement derrière lui. Il se débarrassa alors de sa cape maculée de sang, et se glissa sous l'eau réconfortante de la douche. Là dessous, il soupira bruyamment, contemplant son reflet de l'autre côté de la pièce… Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'adolescent d'avant… Son corps semblait plus aguerrit, plus agressif, et même sa posture avait perdu de son aristocratie d'origine… Il était toujours aussi blond, et, malgré que ses traits se fusent plus creusés, il n'avait pas changé au niveau du visage…

Non, lui, n'avait pas changé…

Et un instant, il se sentit honteux d'être du côté des vainqueurs…

* * *

_Merci encore d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'attends avec impatience vos avis, et critiques concernant ce chapitre, et la suite. J'ignore encore quand je posterai, mais je tâcherai de le faire le plus rapidement possible._

_Review? _

_Décembre 2007_


	2. Fleur des Coeurs

_Eyh, nous voici donc de retour pour de toutes nouvelles aventures!_

_Aujourd'hui, le menu du jour, très exotique, sera composé d'ingrédients divers et variés, qui, nous l'espérons vous mettrons au parfum de ces plats et vous laisseront dans une extase des plus totales._

_Ainsi sont nos espérances, ainsi, sans tarder, nous vous dévoilons le menu de ce jour festif._

_Nous vous proposons donc en guise d'entrée nos adorables rondelles de Souvenirs façon Sauveur, délicate, teintées de quelques perles de larmes et d'un zeste de canelle. Ce plat vous sera accompagné par un vin légèrement piquant qui mettra vos sens en émoi. Pour la suite, nous avons pensé pouvoir contenter votre appétit avec une toute nouvelle saveur, qui à elle même change totalement le goût des aliments. Cette saveur étant parfaitement inconnue du public, vos avis, et conseils sont donc particulièrement appréciés. Pour accompagner ceci, nous vous proposons un Pavé de Duel mental, ainsi qu'une coupe de Folie. Un brin de magnificience, et de fleur vous sera fournit selon vos désirs du moment. En guise de dessert, un coulit d'Ame accompagné d'une boule de Patience vous sera proposé par nos chefs._

_Ce menu a été préparé avec grand soin, nous vous demanderons donc de le savourer lentement, et de nous faire part de vos pensées, avis concernant le plat, le chef est une personne qui apprécie terriblement les compliments, conseils, et autres reviews en tout genre._

_Avant de vous laisser déguster, permettez moi tout de même de demander aux personnes homophobes de sortir du restaurant, ils ne trouveront en aucun cas plaisir à lire cette histoire, veuillez nous excuser d'avance de vous faire cliquer sur cette croix rouge en haut, à droite._

_Bon appétit!_

* * *

Il sent la cannelle. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui. Son odeur me prend au ventre, me pénètre pour ne plus me quitter. Elle ne rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Chaque nuit, il vient, et chaque jour, son odeur m'obsède.

Le matin, je me lève, et ma peau sent encore son odeur, c'est le seul souvenir que je garde de lui, la seule folie que je chéris. Y aurait-il donc une infime chance que mon rêve existe ? Où suis-je à ce point perdu pour réussir à imaginer une telle odeur avec tant de poigne ? Je ne veux pas savoir la vérité. Parce que j'ai l'infime conviction que je ne suis que dans une bulle. Tellement fragile que si je tente d'en toucher les parois, elle se brisera et je sombrerais, une fois de plus, et plus profondément que jamais.

Je me sens une fois de plus bercé par cette délicate senteur, dans ma position fœtale, les genoux ramenés sous mon menton. Ainsi, je garde un peu de chaleur. Parce qu'il fait si froid dehors… L'eau suinte toujours des murs, et je sais qu'au fond de la cellule, de nombreuses flaques d'eau se sont formées, toutes grouillantes de toutes les bactéries possibles et imaginables.

Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que vous pouvez faire avec un esprit et une cellule.

Je me sens seul, comme toujours. Cette solitude ambiante dirige mes gestes et perd mes pensées. Comment voulez vous réfléchir normalement, alors que plus rien ne se passe ? Je n'ai que mes souvenirs.

Je me revois, entrant dans la bataille, le cœur gonflé d'allégresse. A cette époque, je croyais pouvoir gagner. A ce moment, je pensais réussir, je pensais pouvoir battre Voldemort. La prophétie serait juste, voilà ce que je me disais. Armé de ma fidèle baguette, suivis par l'Ordre, nous étions donc entrés en guerre.

Je revois encore les sortilèges fuser de nos baguettes alors que nous apercevions juste ses capuchons sombres de nos ennemis. Je me souviens de leurs corps, s'effondrant, certains répliquant, d'autres se taisant pour l'éternité. Notre camp avait choisit de tuer, cette guerre ne laisserait pour survivants que les vainqueurs.

Et je croyais vraiment vaincre.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je n'ai plus de larmes.

Je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux, et les images assaillent mon esprit. Voldemort qui s'approche de moi. Ce silence soudain autour de moi. Les corps qui tombent, tous, les uns après les autres. Voldemort qui sourit. Aucun mot prononcé. Des dizaines de morts silencieux. Comment était-ce possible ?

Je ne me l'explique toujours pas. Nous gagnions, nous allions les vaincre. Et soudainement, dès qu'Il arriva, tout s'éteint.

Mes amis tombèrent, les uns après les autres, sans raison. Leurs regards expressifs une seconde auparavant s'éteignant à jamais.

Et tout cela en silence.

J'ai envie de crier, mais ma voix ne me porte plus.

Pourquoi suis-je resté en vie alors ? Je ne me l'explique toujours pas.

Il s'était approché de moi, et dans son regard, je vis ce que je craignais le plus. Lui savait. Il savait qu'il vaincrait. Et Lui avait raison. Je le revois encore, à quelques mètres de moi. Je tentais de fuir, soudainement paniqué.

Comment peut-on tuer sans mots ?

La mort ne peut frapper aussi rapidement.

Les Mangemorts m'entouraient, bloquant toute fuite possible. Je me retournais, pour affronter mon destin. Face à Lui, je ne ferais pas le poid.

Et à partir de là, je ne me souviens de rien. Sauf d'une petite silhouette, agenouillée près de Voldemort, face à moi. Mais je ne saurais rien dire de plus. Sauf que je ne sentais plus ma magie.

J'ai envie de mourir, mais sans magie, comment le pourrais-je ?

L'odeur de cannelle emplit une fois de plus mes narines, et je me détend. Il vient…

* * *

« Hey, Hey, Dray ! Regarde ma jolie fleur!! »

Une petite fille, âgée à peine de cinq ou six ans, tendait avec fierté une rose pâle au Mangemort normalement si terrifiant. L'interpellé se tourna vers elle, sourcils haussé, surpris que cette délicate petite Ange ose lui parler.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, lui parlant avec une sévérité feinte.

« -Tu n'as pas le droit de parler aux Mangemorts, tu le sais ? Et d'où te viens ce stupide surnom ?

-Hé hé, c'est le Nocturne qui m'a dit ça… Mais j'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux, on me grondera pas.

-Ce sera nous qui nous feront « gronder », si tu nous parle… Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Pansy quand tu lui as dis bonjour ? Et c'est qui ce Nocturne ? »

La petite haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, vexée par l'inattention de l'ancien Serpentard envers sa jolie fleur, qu'elle tendait vers lui envers et contre tout. Celui ci soupira, avant de la lui prendre délicatement, la portant à son nez. Elle sentait la canelle.

« -C'est une jolie fleur… C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

-Oui, à partir du cœur du Nocturne…

-Qui c'est, ce Nocturne ?

-Mon copain »

Elle sourit, toute fière de sa phrase, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. A cette vision, le blond se sentit fondre, les cheveux sombres et raides de l'enfant contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux noisettes qui tournaient parfois au rouge, quand elle s'émerveillait. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était que malice, tordant ses petits doigts fragiles avec fierté.

Drago lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se redressant, avant de glisser la précieuse fleur dans sa poche. Il savait que nul ne devait énerver la fillette, et il ne pourrait chercher à en savoir plus sur ce Nocturne. Elle était si mystérieuse. La dernière fois, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir discuté avec elle, et elle lui avait tenu un discours des plus construits sur ses propres ancêtres… Cette enfant était des plus étranges, effrayante même…

Comment oserait-on seulement imaginer ce dont elle était capable de faire ?

« -Ishanti… Va voir ton père maintenant, si tu t'absentes trop longtemps, tu vas l'inquiéter. »

Elle sourit, s'inclinant, avant de partir en courant, laissant le Mangemort seul avec ses pensées. Il soupira une fois qu'elle eut disparut, et se concentra soudainement sur ses propres vêtements. Sa longue robe était encore maculée de sang, il faudrait qu'il la nettoie une nouvelle fois.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui, froide et pressante.

« -Drago ! C'est l'heure d'aller torturer Potter, tu viens avec nous ? »

L'interpellé se tourna pour voir Blaise Zabini, son acolyte de toujours. Celui ci avait gardé son capuchon, mais son regard sombre transparaissait au travers du vêtement. Drago savait parfaitement qu'il aimait faire souffrir Potter, et était toujours l'un des premiers à aller le torturer.

« -Blaise… Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas pour ce que vous faites…

-Meuh oui, tu dis ça, mais la dernière fois…

-Ta gueule Blaise !

-Comme si j'allais t'obéir ! Je suis sûr que te faire le petit Potter te ferait le plus grand plaisir ! Oh , je me souviens bien de tes cris, quand tu te masturbais tout seul… C'était comment déjà ? « Oh Ouiii, Harryy ! Tu es si étroiiiit!» Un truc dans le genre, non? »

Drago le fusilla du regard, mais lui ne faisait alors que s'amuser, il savait parfaitement que jamais il ne pourrait lui lancer un sortilège. Il était ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de « Privilégié »… Autant que le blond se demandait souvent quel était le privilège à accepter d'être la pute de Voldemort… Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents, fier comme un paon de sa réplique.

« -Allez boude pas, jolie blonde ! De toute façon, c'est pas à nous de nous en occuper pour le moment… Le Maître a d'autres projets pour lui.

-Des projets ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Normal… Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, avec le regard que je haïssais le plus au monde, celui qui voulait dire « Moi je sais la vérité, je l'ai eue sur l'oreiller, c'était d'ailleurs un excellent souvenir »… »

Il commença à s'éloigner, estimant que cette conversation s'achevait, mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de disparaître, lui attrapant le poignet avec sévérité.

« -Blaise, arrêtes de faire ta pute majorée et expliques moi !

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'expliquera tout cela lui même si tu veux, il est dans le salon, tu viens ? »

L'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils, surpris soudainement par la changement de ton de son interlocuteur. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps à réfléchir, qu'il suivait déjà son ancien acolyte vers la pièce principale du château, autrefois appelée « Grande Salle », mais à présent, elle n'était là que pour satisfaire les plaisirs divers et variés du Lord.

En entrant dans la pièce, le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, tout ici n'était que folie, démesure et emprise.

Chaque tenture, chaque coussin exprimait ce que le Lord était.

Il n'était que Folie.

Il leva doucement les yeux, contemplant la salle quelques secondes, avant de poser son regard argenté vers le fond, où autrefois siégeaient les professeurs de l'école. Là se tenait, assit sur une sorte de trône immense, l'homme qui tétanisait toute la population sorcière et moldue.

Drago s'avança pourtant sans trembler, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait apprit à connaître le Lord, et dans ces moments là, il n'avait pas à en avoir peur. Car auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait, piaillant comme un volatile, la petite Ishanti, que le jeune homme avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle ci était assise aux pieds de l'homme à face de serpent, semblant raconter quelque chose sans queue ni tête. Et ce dernier l'écoutait avec attention, son regard rouge tendrement appuyé vers elle.

Il consentit seulement à lever les yeux vers le mangemort quand celui ci ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, et il haussa les sourcils.

Sa folie était telle qu'il réussissait à effrayer les gens alentours juste en lançant un regard des plus normaux.

Ishanti leva ses yeux clairs vers Drago et sourit, rayonnante.

« -Dray, Dray ! Coucou encore, tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour Ishanti… Maître, je suis désolé de vous importuner… J'aurais une question à vous formuler. Vous m'avez assigné à la surveillance de Potter voilà quelques semaines… J'ai appris que vos plans venaient de changer… Et… Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de moi dans ce cas là. »

Ou, comment tourner une phrase à la Malefoy.

Drago ne savait véritablement pas comment expliquer l'inquiétude qui le saisissait à savoir que les projets du Lord changeaient, surtout vis à vis de sa Némésis. Il garda les yeux baissés en signe de soumission, et ne daigna les relever que lorsque une petite voie aigue se fit entendre.

« -Dray ? C'est qui Potter ? Papa, tu sais qui c'est ? »

Ishanti leva les yeux vers Voldemort, interrogative, mais il ne lui répondit pas, fixant juste le blond d'un air suspicieux. Drago crut une seconde que jamais il n'obtiendrait de réponse, mais à sa grande surprise, le Lord parla, d'une voix presque humaine, où se trahissaient parfois seulement des petits sifflements significatifs.

« -Les plans ont changés, il m'ennuie à présent, donc je souhaite m'en débarrasser… Mais il faut que j'y arrive…

-Que voulez vous dire par là, Maître ? Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant… commença Drago, dubitatif

-Naaan ! Même pas vrai ! D'abord, Papa, il a dit que c'était moi la plus puissante, et même que mon copain, l'est d'accord avec moi !

-Ishanti, tais toi, veux tu ? l'interrompit doucement le Lord. Terrifiant de voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer gâteux avec la gamine qu'il avait recueillit… Drago, pour ta gouverne, saches que Potter ne peut mourir…

-Comment ça ?

-On a beau essayer, il semble toujours protégé par quelque chose, et cela m'échappe même…

-Et pî moi, je sais ce que c'est, mais je le dirais paaas ! »

Ishanti s'était levée, toute fière d'elle même, sous le regard ennuyé du blond. Cette petite avait beau avoir une bouille d'ange, elle ignorait réellement de quoi elle parlait, et surtout de qui. Car il était impossible pour elle de connaître les cachots, l'endroit le plus répugnant de tout Poudlard.

Drago soupira, avant de s'incliner, remerciant profondément son Seigneur. Même si celui ci n'avait rien spécifié sur son sort, ses réponses permettaient au blond de déduire que sa tâche resterait la même. Il s'éloigna, d'abord à reculons, puis se tournant pour franchir les portes de sa démarche assurée habituelle.

Un regard sur l'horloge centrale lui apprit qu'il était l'heure de sa tournée. Les mangemorts devraient avoir finit de s'amuser avec Potter...

* * *

**PoV Harry**

Viens là, je t'attends.

J'ai souffert, tu sais…

J'ai eu mal, encore, et encore.

Tu sais, cette fois ci, ils s'y sont mis à deux.

J'ai cru que je ne tiendrais pas le choc.

Ils m'ont fait mal tu sais.

Ils m'ont déchirés, encore.

Tu es long à venir.

Moi je t'attends, tu sais cela ?

Tu es le seul espoir qu'il me reste.

Viens donc, que je te dise ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Tu es le seul à me rendre mes larmes.

Viens, que je pleure contre toi.

Un bruit.

Voilà que je t'entends venir…

Non.

Tu ne marches pas ainsi.

Cette démarche là est plus lourde.

Tu n'es pas aussi pesant.

J'ai peur, tu sais.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais j'en ai peur.

La cellule s'ouvre.

Tu sais que je n'ouvres plus les yeux ?

Je voudrais bien pourtant, pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas toi.

Mais ils m'ont versé quelque chose dans les pupilles.

Et depuis, tout me brûle.

J'ai envie de pleurer pour éteindre ce feu dans ma tête.

Mais une fois de plus, mes larmes ne viennent pas.

Je ne réagis même pas quand deux bras puissants me sortent de ma position fœtale.

Je ne réplique même pas quand une gifle monumentale frappe ma joue.

Je garde les yeux fermés, j'attends que tout cela finisse.

Merlin, apportes moi la mort.

Donne la moi sur ce plateau d'argent.

On me force à ouvrir la bouche.

Je résiste.

Une seconde gifle est donnée.

Je cède.

Je sens un liquide âcre couler le long de ma bouche.

Il réchauffe mes lèvres.

Et soudain, une question.

« -Qui est ce ? »

Une simple question, et j'ai envie de rire.

Qui tu es ? Je ne le sais pas moi même.

Et pourtant, je réplique, sans même réfléchir.

« -C'est la mort »

Et je souris, tandis que je reçois une autre gifle.

Mais pourtant, je ne réplique pas.

Tu sais, je t'attends moi !

Alors ces potions, ces coups, je m'en fiche.

Ils me meurtrissent le corps, l'esprit et l'âme.

Mais toi, tu es toujours là.

Et même si je meurs, je sais que tu viendras.

C'est toi qui dois me prendre, pas ces mangemorts hideux.

C'est à toi que j'ai donné mon souffle de vie.

Je t'attends.

Les coups pleuvent sur moi, mais je ne les sens même plus.

Merlin, que je me sens pitoyable entre leurs mains.

Même plus un humain, je ne ressens plus rien.

Plus rien que souffrance.

Et attente.

Alors viens, et délivres moi enfin.

L'inconnu s'en va, et je soupire.

Tu vas venir, maintenant c'est certain.

Je t'attends.

Je suis prêt.

Viens.

* * *

_Merciiii infiniment d'avoir lu ce second chapitre, j'avoue avoir un peu hésité à le mettre en ligne ou le supprimer pour en recommencer un autre, mais bon, tant pis, vous l'aurez ainsi, j'espère qu'i vous plait._

_Joyeux Noël à tous, et bonne année._

_Hanakaya_

_Décembre 2007_


	3. Silence

* * *

Je me sens seul.

C'est étrange, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sentis ce sentiment là.

Parce que je savais que toi, tu étais là, et que tu viendrais chaque soir.

Et pour cette unique, stupide raison, je ne me sentais pas seul.

Mais hier soir, tu n'es pas venu.

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais tu n'es pas venu à mon secours la nuit dernière. Pourtant je t'ai appelé, pourtant, j'avais besoin de toi. J'ai cru que c'était toi, tu sais, ces pas que j'entendais. Mais non, en fait, ils n'étaient pas toi. J'ignore à qui ils appartenaient, mais ils se sont arrêtés juste devant ma cellule, puis sont repartis, légèrement plus pesant qu'avant. Mais ils n'étaient pas toi.

Et là, cette nuit, je me sens seul, seul sans toi. C'est terrible la solitude quand elle prend aux tripes et ne vous lâche plus. Je vois mes espérances tomber en poussière, je vois mon cœur se morceler, je vois mon esprit sombrer. Et mes yeux désespéramment fermés me font voir des choses que jamais je n'aurais voulu revoir.

Leurs corps, étendus tout autour de moi. Leurs yeux, ouverts, n'affichaient qu'une vague expression de surprise. Ils étaient tous morts d'un coup, baguette en main. Ils étaient tous morts, le cœur encore échauffé par leur bataille. Et moi, j'avais survécu, alors que j'aurais dû mourir avec eux.

Pourquoi donc ? N'ai je donc pas mérité le droit de mourir ? Je me sens tellement seul, tellement perdu !

Je me recroqueville, les yeux clos, et tente de trouver le sommeil, je sais que je n'y arriverai pas, quand tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas trouver le repos. Je crois bien que je suis devenu dépendant de toi. Je ne connais pas ton visage, je ne veux pas le connaître. Je ne sais de toi que ton odeur de cannelle et tes murmures réconfortants… Mais cela ne me renseigne même pas sur ta voie. J'ai bien essayé de te deviner, au travers de mes paupières, mais à chaque fois, tu me repousse doucement, m'intimant de dormir.

Tu m'apporte la sérénité qu'il me manquait pour survivre dans ce cachot sombre.

Mais cette nuit, tu n'es pas venu.

Et je me sens faible, si faible que je redoute l'arrivée des mangemorts…

Drago ouvrit vaguement les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, bien que la nuit soit avancée et qu'il sentait ses paupières se fermer toute seules. Quelque chose le tracassait, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Doucement, il tourna la tête, frottant ses mèches blondes contre son oreiller sombre.

Décidemment, le sommeil était bien long à venir… Il soupira doucement avant de se lever, peut être que l'air frais lui remettrait les idées en place et l'aiderait à s'endormir… Surtout que le lendemain, il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à faire… L'ancien prince des Serpentard se redressa sur les coudes, regardant autour de lui. Il était, comme d'habitude, dans sa grande chambre aux tentures sombres, rien ne changeait en une nuit. Mais un petit détail attira son attention, et il se leva, se dirigeant en titubant vers l'objet en question.

Une rose claire.

Ishanti, la petite protégée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui avait donné cette fleur quelques heures plus tôt, lui expliquant avec son ton enfantin qu'il s'agissait du cœur du « Nocturne ». Drago n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce nocturne, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il sentait la cannelle et que si cette fleur était le symbole de son cœur, alors il devait être d'une nature tendre… Enfin bon, les enfants avaient parfois d'étrange jeux, et même si Ishanti possédait d'immense pouvoirs, elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant, et par conséquent, il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux tout ce qu'elle disait.

Le blond huma un instant le parfum entêtant de la rose, les yeux fermés. Il aimait cette odeur, la cannelle avait toujours été une saveur qu'il appréciait grandement, au point même parfois de s'en servir en parfum personnel. Il regarda les pétales de rose quelques secondes, l'air rêveur, avant de se diriger vers la grande porte fenêtre qui constituait l'unique ouverture vers l'extérieur nocturne. Il l'ouvrit, et sortit sur le balcon, frissonnant devant la fraîcheur ambiante.

Le château de Poudlard avait bien changé depuis le temps de l'école… Autrefois, il n'était pas rare de croiser des élèves se balader dans le parc, évitant soigneusement la forêt interdite, mais à présent, le parc restait désespérément vide, les rares mangemorts qui le sillonnaient ne le faisaient qu'en de brèves occasions si bien que la nature avait reprit ses droits et la pelouse auparavant taillée de près n'était plus que friches et herbes hautes.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois, posant les mains sur la balustrade. Il leva les yeux une seconde vers les étoiles, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, quand soudain, un léger bruit se fit entendre au dessous de lui, dans le parc même. Il se pencha, pour voir qui en était l'origine.

Le bruit s'accentua. De murmure il devint chant. Un chant clair et doux, comme le bruissement du vent dans les roseaux.

Et l'auteur était une petite silhouette encapuchonnée, toute de blanc vêtue, qui dodelinait joyeusement de la tête tout en entonnant divers rythmes musicaux, tous plus clairs les uns que les autres, pour le plaisir auditif du blond qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à l'écoute de cette chanson.

Il n'y avait pas de parole, juste un air, qui inspirait au mangemort la liberté perdue, puis retrouvée.

Il crispa sur la balustrade ses doigts fins, écoutant le chant avec attention, sans quitter des yeux son créateur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la chanson prit fin, et le chanteur se leva, faisant flotter derrière lui sa cape immaculée. Il s'avança de quelques pas dans le parc, et à se démarche aérienne, Drago devina qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand soudainement il aperçut le visage de l'inconnu, qui venait de rabattre son capuchon, dévoilant un visage enfantin et des yeux innocents qui brillaient sous une tignasse sombre.

Ishanti.

Mais que faisait-elle donc dehors, à cette heure tardive ? C'était dangereux !

Drago allait signaler sa présence quand soudainement, elle se tourna vers lui, comme si elle savait depuis le début qu'il était là à l'observer. Elle leva vers lui ses orbes couleur grenat, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, qui suffirait à calmer même un dragon déchainé. Elle joignit les mains vers son cœur, murmurant quelques mots inaudibles pour le blond, et soudainement, une fleur apparu entre ses paumes jointes. Elle sourit de nouveau, et souffla sur la rose, qui, comme guidée par un courant magique, s'éleva jusqu'à Drago qui le saisit délicatement.

Une rose violette.

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant l'enfant avec un air l'incompréhension, mais celle ci lui répondit par un nouveau sourire, avant de s'incliner profondément et de disparaître dans un « crac » caractéristique. Une fois le plus, le blond fut surpris par ses capacités. Transplaner à son âge relevait presque de l'exploit… Il baissa les yeux vers la fleur, l'observant en détail. Etait-ce une nouvelle matérialisation du cœur du nocturne ? Mais alors pourquoi avoir choisit la couleur du silence douloureux ? Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait décidemment pas grand chose aux agissements de l'enfant.

Mais étrangement, malgré ce nouveau tracas, il n'eut aucun problème pour s'endormir après cela.

POV Harry

Finalement, tu n'es pas venu.

Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, je t'ai même appelé.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ma voix faire autre chose que crier.

Mais tu vois, même sans toi, je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je crois bien que mes larmes ont séché dans mon cœur, je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

Tu me manque, j'aimerais te voir, te sentir près de moi. J'aimerais que tu me réconfortes et m'encourages comme tu le faisais chaque nuit avant celle ci.

Où es tu ?

Le jour se lève, je vais bientôt recevoir la visite des mangemorts. Je sais que c'est l'aube, parce que les pierres sur le mur de gauche se réchauffent légèrement.

Le jour se lève, et tu n'es toujours pas là, alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas survivre à leurs attaques.

Je crispe mes poings en entendant soudainement un gong céder. Bientôt, des pas se font entendre, et autour de moi, j'entends quelques gémissements. Ils s'occupent toujours d'abord des autres prisonniers, et après, c'est mon tour. Je suis le Survivant, j'ai bien le droit à un traitement de faveur non ? Parfois, j'ai envie de ne plus exister du tout…

Je tremble, mes dents s'entrechoquent douloureusement. J'ai peur, je vais souffrir. Encore.

Les pas reprennent, se rapprochent de ma cellule, je prie pour que quelque chose me sauve, la clé tourne.

Ils entrent.

Ils sont trois cette fois ci.

Je ne lève même pas les yeux vers eux, à vrai dire, je n'ouvre pas les paupières du tout. Peut être qu'en me voyant immobile, ils sauront que je ne vais pas bien et qu'il est inutile de me frapper encore plus…. Mais apparemment, mon stratagème ne marche pas, car j'entend l'un d'eux s'adresser à moi :

« -Eh, Survivor, tu sais que c'est pas poli de tourner le dos à ses visiteurs ? Tourne toi ! »

Je tressaillis, je n'aime pas quand les choses commencent ainsi, généralement, elles finissent mal… Mais pourtant, j'obéis, et m'assied face à eux, les yeux obstinément fermés, comme une dernière barrière me protégeant. Le mangemort semble s'en apercevoir, et s'approche de moi.

« Tu fais ton malin Potter ? Ouvre les yeux et regarde nous ! »

Je refuse d'obéir, et plisse encore plus les paupières, pour prouver mon refus. Il n'apprécie pas et me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je me plie en deux sous la douleur, mais n'ouvre pas pour autant les yeux. S'il me reste un semblant de fierté, je l'utilise pour garder mes paupières closes. J'entend un bruissement qui provient du mangemort énervé.

« -Bon, on a pas le droit de faire ça normalement, mais y a pas de mal à se faire un peu de bien… Impero ! »

Merde ! Le sortilège de l'imperium, je n'y pensais même plus, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé la magie…

Bien malgré moi, alors que mon corps se réchauffait agréablement face au contact soudain de la magie, je sens mes paupières quitter leur place originelle pour lentement s'ouvrir. Je distingue trois forme, vêtues de capes, capuchons rabattus.

Et encore malgré moi, je les reconnais.

Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Drago Malefoy.

Et étrangement, c'est vers ce dernier que mon regard se porte. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il m'attire, inexorablement.

Est ce parce c'est le seul des trois qui ne me regarde pas avec délectation en vue de ce qu'ils vont faire ? Il semble gêné, lui, et ose à peine regarder mon corps décharné.

Ou bien est ce à cause de la légère odeur de cannelle que je sens émaner de lui ?

Dis moi, toi qui venais me rendre visite chaque nuit, tu ne connaitrais pas Malefoy ?

Je sens soudainement Zabini, car c'est lui qui me parlait auparavant, me tirer par le bras pour me forcer à m'allonger sur le ventre. Là, il me tient solidement les poignets, et je rencontre son regard cruel.

Et j'ai peur.

Je me débat, je tente de me remettre sur pied, mais il est plus fort que moi, et m'attache de façon à ce que je ne puisse bouger.

« -Eh, Drago, c'est bon, il est à toi »

Je tressaillis soudainement et ferme les yeux, libéré du sortilège. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, je le sais pertinemment, mais je refuse de l'accepter. Cette fois ci, ce sera Drago Malefoy, mon ancienne Némésis, qui va me violer…

Zabini et Crabbe quittent la pièce, lançant quelques faux encouragements à leur collègue. J'ai incroyablement peur, et je tente une nouvelle fois de bouger, je le sens qui s'approche de moi, il avance la main….

Et il me caresse la joue.

De surprise, je rouvre les yeux, le fixant de mes prunelles vertes. Je rencontre ses iris orage, et n'y lis que tristesse et compassion. Il me parle doucement.

« -Je ne te ferais rien Potter, sois sans crainte »

Je reste silencieux sous sa phrase, le regardant un moment. Puis soudainement, j'ai envie de sourire, de lui sauter au cou…

Parce que j'ai reconnu ta voix.

* * *

_Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus court que les précédents '_

_Bonne fêtes à tous_


	4. Punition

**Voici la suite « tant attendue. » (Espère )**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne année, et tous mes vœux de santé, de gloire de joie…**

**Et surtout, je vous souhaite le plus de souvenirs pour cette nouvelle année.**

* * *

Draco était dans la salle de bain, occupé à se laver le visage avec un gant de toilette humide, quand soudain, dans le reflet de sa glace, il aperçut un petit capuchon sombre s'agiter, quelques pas derrière lui. Sur le coup, il fronça les sourcils, et après un petit coup de serviette pour s'éponger, il se décida à se tourner, allant jusque dans sa chambre.

Là, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, perdue aux tréfonds de l'immense cape noire de Draco, se tenait Ishanti, qui, l'air effrayé, fixait quelque chose sur ses mains. Elle vit le blond, et soudainement, courut jusque lui, s'empêtrant les pieds dans l'immense vêtement et tombant au sol.

La mangemort cru d'abord a une plaisanterie, et ébaucha un sourire, se penchant pour relever la fillette, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, en voyant soudainement les mains de l'enfant, couvertes de sang. Celle ci leva ses yeux rubis vers le blond, les sillons d larmes coulant sur ses joues enfantines.

« -Ishanti ! Tu t'es blessée ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma cape ?!

-Pardon…

-Quoi ?

-Pardon Draco, c'est ma faute… J'ai fait une bêtise… Une grosse bêtise…

-Oulah, attends ma belle, calmes toi avant, tu vas tout m'expliquer… Viens t'asseoir »

Draco prit doucement les poignets de la petite, et la guida vers le lit, où il s'assit, bientôt suivit par Ishanti. Il note le fait que le sang sur ses mains était presque sec, et qu'elle ne portait pas de blessure apparente… Mais il demeurait sceptique, qu'avait-elle fait ?

« -Je… Tu vas te faire gronder… Papa va te gronder, à cause de moi…Je suis méchante, j'ai fait une bêtise !!

-Mais non, mais non, tu n'es pas méchante… Et pourquoi ton père me punirait, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je crois…

-Toi non, mais moi si…

-Explique moi alors… »

Ishanti resta silencieuse une seconde, regardant fixement ses mains, le regard rêveur. Puis ses yeux rouges remontèrent jusqu'aux orbes grises de Draco, pour le fixer avec attention.

« -J'ai oublié d'aller voir le Nocturne cette nuit… Alors je suis allée le voir aujourd'hui… Tu sais, il n'aime pas rester seul, sa rose, elle devient toute noire après… Et là, il me faisait peur, à gémir dans ma tête… Alors je suis allée le voir. Il était couvert de blessures, et il était si désespéré ! Mais moi, moi dans mon corps, je ne peux pas aller dans les cachots… Les gens en noir me l'interdisent… Alors j'ai dû me déguiser… »

Draco ne comprenait pas tellement où elle voulait en venir, ni qui pouvait être ce Nocturne… Etait ce un compagnon imaginaire ? Il en doutait, les enfants ne pouvaient pas avoir d'amis aussi sombres, fussent-ils imaginaires ou non.

« -Ishanti… Le Nocturne vit dans les cachots ?

-Oui, et il ne vit que la nuit… Le jour il souffre trop, alors moi, j'essaye de l'aider le jour… Mais c'est dur, j'y arriverai jamais toute seule…

-Que fais tu pour l'aider ? C'est pour ça que tu pleures, parce que tu n'as pas réussis à l'aider ?

-Non… C'est parce que je me suis déguisée en toi pour aller le voir… »

Il y eut soudainement un silence lourd dans la pièce. Draco commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« -Tu veux dire que toutes les nuits, tu allais voir le Nocturne sous mon apparence ?

-Oui…Et là, aujourd'hui, quand je suis arrivée aux cachots, les gens en noirs étaient déjà là, ils t'attendaient… Ils m'ont dit de les suivre, j'ai dis oui, je savais qu'ils m'emmèneraient jusqu'au Nocturne. On a fait quelques cellules, je n'aime pas ça, mais après, on est arrivé au Nocturne… Ils m'ont dit de m'en occuper… Moi j'ai trouvé ça gentil, alors je suis allée lui faire un câlin… »

Et voilà, nous y étions ! Draco soupira bruyamment, imaginant parfaitement la scène… Ce devait être cocasse pour les autres mangemorts présents de le voir lui, qui jamais de se salirait les mains, aller aider son Nocturne… Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui était le Nocturne…

« -Tu connais le nom du Nocturne ? Son vrai nom ?

-Oui…

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Harry Potter… »

Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à se faire frapper, mais à la place, Draco répondit doucement, le visage fermé.

« -Et je suppose que les autres mangemorts t'on surpris avec Potter dans les bras… Où plutôt, ont cru me surprendre.

-Oui…

-Et donc qu'ils sont allés voir ton père, pour tout lui rapporter.

-Oui…

-Et j'imagine que tu as choisis ce moment là pour disparaître, et venir ici.

-Oui…

-Ce qui signifie qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher…

-Oui… »

Elle gardait la tête obstinément baissée, et le blond voyait parfaitement les larmes sillonner sur ses joues pouponnes. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, effectivement, il allait « se faire gronder » assez douloureusement… Heureusement au moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas puni sa fille en pensant qu'il s'agissait de lui, sinon la pauvre petite se retrouverait dans un état bien pitoyable.

« -Draco… Je suis désolée… Tu vas te faire gronder… Je suis désolée… »

L'interpellé regarda la fillette avec un peu de surprise, elle paraissait si triste, alors que d'ordinaire, elle était si scintillante ! Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, et cette vision d'elle emplit son cœur de pitié. Il prit doucement les mains de l'enfant, lui caressant précautionneusement ses paumes maculées.

« -Ce n'est pas grave… Tu as cru bien faire, n'est ce pas ? Je ne t'en veux pas Ishanti, tant pis pour la punition, je l'endurerai, et tout cela sera fini, d'accord, on n'en parlera plus…

-Mais tu vas avoir mal !

-J'ai l'habitude… Allez, viens, on va laver ces mains toutes crasseuses, et après je vais aller voir ton père, toi, pendant ce temps, tu iras jouer comme tu le fais d'habitude.

-Je pourrais continuer à voir le Nocturne sous ta forme, la nuit ?

-Vaudrait mieux éviter… Lui même doit trouver cela bizarre… Non ?

-Non, pas trop, Draco, tu sais, le Nocturne, lui, il a que de la gentillesse pour toi ! Il est content quand tu es là, même s'il sait que c'est toi.. »

Tout en parlant, la fillette suivait le blond jusqu'à la salle d'eau, où elle se laissa porter pour aller laver ses mains sous l'eau claire. Et, tandis que le liquide bienfaisant coulait sur ses paumes, elle murmura, telle une promesse.

« -Tu es gentil, Draco… Un jour, je t'aiderai, toi et le Nocturne.. Vous êtes des Anges »

Elle sourit timidement au reflet, qui lui renvoya l'image d'un mangemort ému, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher, serrant fébrilement l'enfant contre lui.

**POV HARRY**

Tu es repartit, mais l'odeur de cannelle traîne toujours dans la pièce.

Entêtant parfum que le tien.

Il est comme toi, il dure plus longtemps en souvenir qu'en réalité.

Mon esprit oscille, je le sens basculer lentement vers la folie.

Savais tu qu'en plus d'être ma lumière, tu était la corde qui me retenait de sombrer ?

En fait, sans que je m'en aperçoive, tu es tout pour moi.

Sans que je ne te parle réellement, tu sais tout de moi.

J'accepte que tu sois Draco Malefoy, je l'accepte parfaitement.

J'ai été surpris, oui, que ce soit toi, mais l'odeur ne ment pas.

Tu es toi, j'en suis certain.

Et si cela n'était pas le cas, si cela avait été un piège pour m'affaiblir.

Alors tu as réussis.

Je suis totalement entre tes mains.

Tu es celui qui doit me libérer, celui qui doit me tuer.

J'ignore ce que tu attends, mais je te fais confiance.

Alors j'endure, j'endure cette souffrance qui me vrille de l'intérieur.

Je l'endure, avec le peu de souffle qu'il me reste.

Afin que je sois encore en vie quand tu voudras me tuer.

Seul toi a ce droit.

Après ton départ, Nott et Zabini m'ont roué de coup de pieds.

Pas une particule de mon corps n'a été épargnée.

Mes pieds, mes mains, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon torse, mes genoux, ma nuque, mon crâne, tout, tout est douloureux.

Mais mon cœur reste intact, et c'est toi qui me le répare.

Ta venue en journée m'annonce quelque chose.

Je tente de le comprendre, mais il m'échappe.

Ce geste envers les mangemorts, quand tu m'as serré dans tes bras, était ce pour les défier ?

Que veux tu faire ?

Je ne comprend pas, mais je te fais confiance.

Alors dépêches toi.

Il me tarde que la nuit ne tombe.

Reviens moi.

**FIN POV HARRY**

Sous le regard amusé du Lord, gisait au sol une masse informe, couverte d'un capuchon noir, où l'on ne voyait dépasser que quelques mèches blondes. Celle ci était immobile, pantelante, et seul la respiration de l'agonisant prouvait la vie qui habitait encore son corps douloureux.

Voldemort rangea sa baguette, jugeant que la punition avait été suffisamment sévère ainsi.

« -Et pour que l'idée même d'enlacer Potter ne te reprennes plus jamais, demain, ce sera toi qui le violera… C'est tout, et ne me remercies pas de t'avoir laissé la vie sauve. »

Sur ces sinistres mots, Draco fut envoyé dans sa chambre, au moyen de lévitation par d'autres Mangemorts. Ceux ci s'échangeaient parfois des regards, et questionnaient le blond, qui ne daignait répondre que par des grognements de douleur. La punition avait effectivement été douloureuse, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de Doloris qu'il avait reçut… Et ces images, dans sa tête…

Un instant, il songea à la chance qu'il avait eut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait heureusement pas eu la curiosité de voir ses souvenirs, où il aurait eut quelques ennuis… Si ce dernier arrivait à surprendre les petits secrets de sa fille, que se passerait-il alors pour elle ? Il n'osait l'imaginer.

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, les Mangemorts le laissèrent seul, lui rappelant qu'il devait être debout, le lendemain, pour aller s'amuser avec Potter. Dès que la porte se referma, Draco laissa échapper un gémissement des moins fiers… Ils y avaient vraiment été fort ! Il avait même du mal à bouger le petit doigt, c'était pour dire !

Difficilement, le blessé se redressa sur les coudes, pour prendre une potion de sommeil… Il prendrait la potion de soin de lendemain, quand il aurait moins mal… Elle était dans son armoire personnelle, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes pour le moment.

Alors il se laissa tomber dans les méandres du sommeil, guidé par la potion qui arrivait tout juste à son estomac quand il perdit conscience.

Ce qu'il vit, en rêve, ne fut pas des plus agréables. Il se retrouvait, flottant, dans la cachots de Poudlard. Et le paysage devant lui, se déroulait, tel un film. Les portes des cellules se succédaient, les unes après les autres, avant enfin qu'il ne s'arrête devant une porte en particulier.

Celle de Potter.

Lentement, comme mue de sa propre volonté, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir au blond un spectacle a la fois touchant, et pitoyable.

Potter gisait, dans sa cellule, les plaies ouvertes suintantes de pus, les cheveux sales, et nu de surcroît. Et près de lui, le tenant dans ses bras, il y avait lui même…

Tout d'abord, Draco cru a une hallucination, se voyant lui même dans un rêve, et câlinant Potter, puis il se souvint des mots d'Ishanti, prononcés le jour même. Chaque nuit, elle allait voir son Nocturne, et prenait l'apparence de Draco. Etait ce donc une vision des cachots qu'il avait ? Il avait pourtant recommandé à la fillette de ne pas reprendre son apparence…

Pourtant, la voix qu'il entendit, et les mots prononcés, lui confirmèrent qu'il était bien en temps réel.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne vais plus pouvoir venir te voir… Je serai là, je te surveillerai… mais je ne pourrai plus apparaître… »

A sa grande surprise, Draco vit alors Harry se redresser, agrippant presque avec douleur le poignet du blond déguisé.

« -Ne me laisse pas !

-Je n'ai pas le choix !

-Tues moi…

-Je ne peux pas… »

Harry se laissa alors retomber contre le mangemort, trop épuisé pour continuer la conversation. A ce moment là, le Draco déguisé leva ses yeux gris vers la porte, et sembla voir le Draco flottant. Il lui fit alors un petit sourire triste, avant de murmurer quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas.

A son réveil, le lendemain main, il ne se souvenait de rien, sauf d'une entêtante odeur de cannelle, et d'une désagréable impression…

POV HARRY

Ne me quitte pas !

Je t'en supplies !

Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas !

Tu sais que sans toi, je suis détruis !

Ne pars pas sans me tuer !

Pourquoi dis tu que tu n'as pas le choix ?

Est ce Voldemort qui t'oblige à faire cela ?

Ton odeur de cannelle est si entêtante…

Ne pars pas !

Tu dis que tu ne vas pas revenir, je t'en pries, reviens moi !

Tues moi, au moins…

Pourquoi ce regard triste ?

A qui t'adresses tu quand tu murmure ce « Désolé » inaudible pour tous ?

Serais tu contrôlé par quelqu'un ?

Ne me quittes pas, tu es tout pour moi !

Comment survivrai-je sans toi ?

Comment ferai-je, demain, pour tenir tête aux mangemorts, si tu ne viens plus ?

Reviens, je t'en supplies…

Ne me laisse pas.

Ne me laisse pas.

* * *

**Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre, quelques reviews pour cette fin d'année seraient un magnifique cadeau, et un bon encouragement pour 2008.**

**Vous attendiez vous à ce que cela soit Ishanti en vérité qui voie Harry tous les soirs ?**

**Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez intéressant, croyez moi**

**Alors… Review, pour qu'il arrive plus vite ?**

**Bisous à tous, bonne année**

**Hanakaya**


	5. Doute

_Chers Lecteurs._

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour le monde Sorcier._

_C'est aujourd'hui qu'une nouvelle édition du chapitre 5 d'Etincelle de Vie, va paraître, sous vos regards attentifs._

_Ce chapitre est un moment très attendu, il vous témoignera douleur, rage et compassion, mais également douceur et espoir .Ce chapitre représente en quelque sorte l'histoire en elle même, dans le contexte basique de la chose._

_Vous verrez donc notre couple favori se rapprocher, et s'éloigner en même temps._

_Mes chers amis, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, les commentaires sont bien entendu, les bienvenus._

_Bien à vous._

_PS: Petite mention spéciale à Lovedray, très jolie review ;)_

* * *

« -Dray… Dray, réveille toi ! »

L'interpellé gémit dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, pas encore. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendrait s'il ouvrait les yeux, alors il préférait dormir encore un peu… Et ignorer la douleur, cette douleur lancinante qui l'habitait sans relâche.

« -Laissez moi dormir, qui que vous soyez !

-C'est moi Dray, c'est Ishanti !!

-Ishanti ? »

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, mobilisant toute son énergie face à la douleur qui se faisait soudainement plus vive. Il gémit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci de souffrance. L'enfant le regarda, d'abord interloquée, puis elle sembla comprendre, et partit chercher dans sa réserve personnelle une potion de couleur violette, qu'elle ramena vers Draco, l'air interrogatif.

« -C'est celle là que tu veux ?

-Merci ma belle »

Le blond sourit sous l'intention de la fillette, tout en se questionnant mentalement par rapport à son talent. Elle avait reconnu instantanément la potion, qui pourtant, pouvait aisément se confondre avec d'autres pour un œil non exercé. Il se redressa difficilement sur les coudes, et but quelques gorgées de l'étrange breuvage. Immédiatement après, il sentit toute souffrance le quitter, et une énergie chaleureuse l'entourer.

« -Ah, ca va mieux… Pourquoi tu es là Ishanti ?

-Je… Je voulais te parler un peu… »

Le blond tourna les yeux vers la fillette, interrogatif, puis il vit dans ses yeux rouges qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il fronça alors les sourcils, se levant d'un bond pour la prendre instinctivement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire avec douceur, levant ses petits yeux brillants vers l'ancien Serpentard.

« -Dray… dit-elle en chuchotant. J'ai entendu Papa parler…Il disait qu'il m'aimait pas… Il disait qu'il me détruirait dès que j'aurais finis ma tâche… Dray, j'ai peur… j'ai pas envie qu'il me détruise…

-Ishanti… Tu es sûre qu'il a dit ça ? Il ne peut pas tuer sa fille quand même !

-Il a dit ça… Il disait que je ne tarderais pas à tuer le Nocturne, et qu'après, il n'aurait plus besoin de moi. J'ai pas envie de mourir »

Sa voix s'acheva dans un murmure étranglé. Draco la berça contre lui avec le plus de tendresse possible, il sentait que toute enfant qu'elle était, elle avait besoin de parler.

« -De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas, alors c'est pas un problème pour lui… Je ne suis qu'une arme pour lui… Je suis rien d'autre que ça pour lui…

-Une arme ? tu es sûre de ne pas exagérer un petit peu ?

-Non… Il me l'a dit lui même…J'ai été créée a partir de sa haine, pour gagner la grande bataille, c'est tout… Maintenant, je ne reste qu'à cause de Harry Potter, c'est lui qui me tient en vie… C'est pour ça que je veux pas qu'il meure… »

L'enfant pleurait à présent librement, son visage caché par l'épaule du Mangemort. Elle s'y agrippait avec force et désespoir, comme pour adresser une prière muette à son interlocuteur…

Celui ci sembla hésite une seconde quant aux mots à employer vis à vis de la fillette. Il ne voulait pas plus la blesser, et dans cette position là, elle semblait si fragile que le moindre mot pouvait déraper.

« - Ecoute Ishanti… Si tu veux, j'irai parler à ton père, je suis certain que tu as mal entendu… Il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec toi… Et puis, je suis là, moi, tu n'as pas à craindre de disparaître, parce que je te protégerai, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te voir triste. »

Ishanti resta une seconde immobile, et dans sa posture, Draco devinait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa bien vite, levant ses yeux rubis pour les darder dans les orbes grises du blond, avec un petit sourire doux.

« -J'aimerais que tu ais raison… Merci »

Et elle enlaça une nouvelle fois le mangemort, cette fois ci plus tendrement, comme le ferait un enfant avec son père. Draco soupira doucement, respirant la faible odeur de cannelle qui se dégageait de l'enfant, puis il leva les yeux vers son horloge murale. Il se souvenait vaguement devoir aller violer Potter en fin de matinée…

Il déglutit soudainement en voyant les deux aiguilles pointer le nombre 11. S'il devait le faire en fin de matinée, il ne disposait plus de beaucoup de temps. Une soudaine montée de stress accéléra son rythme cardiaque, et l'enfant s'en aperçu, se reculant doucement, les sourcils froncés. Elle suivit des yeux le regard du blond, et tomba elle aussi sur l'horloge.

« -Tu as un rendez vous ?

-La deuxième partie de ma punition on va dire…

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te le dire.

-Oh… »

Elle baissa la tête, déçue, avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« -Alors je vais te laisser y aller, je t'attend ici… »

Son ton était boudeur, elle lui en voulait pour le fait qu'il ne lui dise pas ce qu'il allait faire. Mais lui sourit, un peu tristement, et se leva, allant chercher sa cape de Mangemort. Il fit ensuite un rapide détour par la salle de bain, car même s'il ne sentait plus la douleur, certaines blessures restaient bien visibles, et il ne voulait pas les montrer à quiconque.

**POV Harry**

Je me recroqueville dans le noir.

Si j'avais pu, je crois que j'aurais pleuré.

Tes mots m'ont fait mal, très mal, même s'ils n'étaient que douceur dans ta bouche.

Leur conséquence est, elle, aussi acérée qu'une lame.

Tu ne viendras plus me voir, tu ne seras plus là pour moi.

Tu ne viendras plus rallumer la vie dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Tu ne pourras plus me tuer.

Comment peux tu me faire cela ?

J'en déduis que tu y es forcé, parce que sinon, jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais…

Je me souviens de t'avoir demandé comment je ferais alors, pour tenir, alors que tu n'es pas là.

D'un ton mystérieux, tu m'as alors répondu qu'il existaient des cachettes, à l'intérieur de mon esprit, où je pourrais m'abriter lorsque j'aurais trop mal.

De quoi parlais tu ?

Veux tu que je mette mon humanité de côté, pour que cette situation me semble plus tolérable ?

Tu sembles avoir encore de l'espoir, sinon, tu n'aurais pas parlé de cachette, tu m'aurais dit destruction.

Mais quel espoir entrevois tu pour moi ?

Si tu n'es plus là, qui viendra me sauver ? Tout le monde est mort.

Je n'ai plus que toi en allié, pourquoi crois tu que je m'en sortirais.

Attends tu quelque chose de moi, comme moi je le fais avec toi ?

J'ai tellement de questions à te poser, alors reviens moi.

Je t'en supplie, encore une fois, reviens, juste une fois.

J'ai tant de chose à te dire que je ne les compte plus. Je veux te voir.

Il fait si froid ici, il fait sombre toute la journée, et la nuit, les murs deviennent glacés.

Je suis nu, blessé, et achevé mentalement, comment peux tu espérer quoi de ce soit pour moi ?

Des voix, j'entends des moi, dans l'escalier. Trois voix.

Je me raidis, ce sont eux. Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement tandis que je perçois nettement leurs paroles.

Ils semblent se moquer de quelqu'un… Un nouveau prisonnier ? Non, ce ne sont que des moqueries verbales, je dirais même, presque amicales.

Comment on en entendrait chez les Serpentards.

Je me glisse lentement jusqu'au mur, priant pour que l'obscurité m'engloutisse alors qu'ils ouvrent la porte.

Un fin rayon de lumière parvient jusqu'à moi, et je sursaute en entendant ta voix, lente, traînante.

Et gênée ?

J'ouvre timidement les yeux, pour regarder mes bourreaux. Tu es parmi eux.

Tu es d'ailleurs le seul à être entré pleinement dans ma cellule. Les autres se sont arrêtés à la porte. Ils ricanent et te parlent.

Il parlent de punition, d'amusement et de chance. Il rient aussi à propos de mensonges.

Ils t'assurent qu'il veilleront à ce que ta tâche soit accomplie.

Et toi, tu ne répliques pas, le visage fermé. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

J'ai peur de savoir ce que tu vas me faire, j'ai peur de comprendre quelle est ta punition.

Je crains de reconnaître pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir.

Tu leur ordonne de se taire, ta voix est blanche, tu as peur, je le devine et le respire.

Ta peur, ma peur, empestent toute deux la pièce. Mais pourtant, malgré cette peur, tu ne trembles pas, contrairement à moi.

Tu t'approches, sans un regard pour moi, et me saisis brutalement le poignet.

Tu sembles ignorer ce que tu dois réellement faire, mais moi, je l'ai compris.

Et tu ne vois pas mon regard s'assombrir, vaincu par les dernières défenses.

Voldemort ignore que tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire chuter, à pouvoir me tuer.

Mais sans le savoir, il va me briser, en te forçant à me violer.

Tu me retourne, sans douceur, le visage contre le sol. J'ai froid, j'ai peur, je tremble.

Je me crispe, je sens tes mains parcourir mon corps.

Et soudainement, je prends conscience d'une chose, et plus que jamais, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Tu relève mes hanches, je ne me débat pas, je sais ce que tu va faire, et mon cœur s'en brise d'avance.

Une partie de moi tente de se persuader que tu y es contrains, que ce n'est pas ton choix…

Mais pourtant, aucune hésitation ne se transmet dans tes gestes, aucune douceur. Tu me griffe le dos, je gémis de douleur.

Pourtant, je ne souffre pas physiquement, pas pour le moment…

Je suis habitué à la douleur, elle fait partie de moi, alors quelques griffures en plus…

Non, je gémis parce que c'est toi qui me fais subir cela. Et que cela plus qu'autre chose me déchire.

Je te sens derrière moi relever tes robes tandis que ta seconde main broie ma nuque pour la forcer à rester au sol.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, je me crispe. Peut être qu'en fait, je me trompe sur toute la ligne…

Que tout ceci n'était qu'un plan de Voldemort. Et que tu étais son ultime pion ?

Tu t'enfonces en moi, sans douceur, mais sans brutalité pour autant. Tu es comme un robot en cet instant.

Je me mord les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Je doute, je doute de toi, et ce doute me fat l'effet d'une lame.

Sans attendre que je sois prêt, tu commences tes allez retour, t'agrippant à présent à deux mains sur mes hanches.

Tes ongles viennent marquer eux aussi ma chair meurtrie par les autres Mangemorts.

Je sens ton souffle qui s'accélère, je manque de tomber, mais tu m'oblige à rester dans cette position.

Du sang coule de ma lèvre, et je me rend compte que je saigne, une fois encore de ne pas avoir voulu crier.

Le rythme augmente, tes amis derrière toi rient, ils semblent apprécier le spectacle.

Serais je donc le seul à vouloir pleurer plus que tout au monde ?

Je tressaillis soudainement en sentant une douce caresse sur mon dos.

Tu écris du bout du doigt quelque chose sur ma peau. Les idées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Que fais tu ? Es-tu avec, ou contre moi ?

Tu continues ton horrible travail, et paradoxalement, tu traces des lettres dans mon dos, que je devine aisément.

D.E.S.O.L.E.

Mon cœur s'accélère, s'emballe même. Tu est désolé de me faire subir cela ?

Et si finalement, c'était vrai ? Tu y avais été contraint ? Je ne sais plus quoi croire, tu sembles pourtant prendre tant de plaisir à me violer, je le sens.

Enfin, tout se termine, je te sens te tendre, et dans un dernier râle, tu te répand en moi.

Devrais je me sentir sale après ce viol ? Je ne sais pas.

Tu vois, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu me détruis en morceau, et m'offres de quoi les reconstruire.

Que dois je penser de toi, qui viens me violer et s'excuse en contrepartie ?

Je m'effondre à terre, tandis que tu te retires de moi, sans plus de cérémonie.

J'ai mal, si mal…

Tes excuses sont elles réelles, où sont elles partie du plan de Voldemort, encore pour m'affaiblir ?

Je sens la fraicheur du sol contre ma joue.

Et, aussi timide qu'une plume, tandis que la porte se referme derrière moi dans de grands éclats de rires, une larme coule le long de ma joue.

Parce que j'ai remarqué une chose, lorsque tu t'es approché de moi.

Tu ne sens plus la cannelle.

**FIN POV**

Quelques mètres au dessus de la cellule, dans le calme de la chambre de Draco, Ishanti tenait fermement serré entre ses doigts pâle, une unique rose fanée.

Et sur ces joues d'enfant, sur ce bonheur habituellement débordant, glissaient deux perles salées, synonymes d'une tristesse absolu envers ce cœur dissout.

« -Eh bah, Draco, tu vois, c'était pas si difficile que ça!

-La ferme, Blaise.

-Avoues que tu as bien pris ton pied ! Faut avouer que le petit Potter est sacrément bien roulé !

-Je t'ai dis de te la fermer, Blaise…

-Tout de suite les grands mots… Moi, si j'avais eu une punition de ce genre là, j'aurais appelé ça un cadeau… Mais dis moi, pourquoi t'es allé enlacer Potter la dernière fois ? T'as pas voulu nous répondre hier.

-Et je ne te répondrai pas aujourd'hui non plus.

-Rooh, c'est pas drôle mec ! Surtout que j'aurais pu t'apprendre quelques trucs sur ta petite protégée… »

Draco, qui jusque là, marchait en tête, dans le vain espoir de semer les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient, s'arrêta brusquement à l'énonciation d'Ishanti. Il se retourna vers le plus grand des deux mangemorts, qui n'était d'autre que Blaise Zabini, et le fixa de son air le plus colérique possible. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter, et sourit doucement à son condisciple.

« -Tiens, une réaction, enfin… Ca te dis un petit marché ? Je te dis ce qu'est réellement la petite, et toi, tu me dis pourquoi tu as été enlacer Potty.

-D'accord… Tu commences.

-Ca me va, mais pas de blagues Dray, Pansy est témoin. Bon, j'ai effectué quelques recherches concernant la gamine, parce que si elle a cinq ans, comme le disait le Lord, elle est née alors qu'il n'était que dans sa forme spectrale, ce qui, pour concevoir un gosse, n'est pas très facile. Et donc, je suis allé demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qu'il en était réellement… Et sais tu ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

-Dis toujours…

-Il l'a créée. Cette gosse est un pur produit de magie. Il l'a créée il y a quelques mois, comme il a fait pour se refaire un corps. Simplement, il a donné à cette enfant un étrange « pouvoir »… En fait, pour lui, elle n'est qu'un réservoir immense de magie pure. Elle a la possibilité de prendre la magie des corps, pour la garder en elle, et la reverser à qui de droit…

-C'est donc comme ça qu'elle a tué à la bataille ? On savait que c'était elle, mais comment elle avait fait…

-Oui, c'est ça. A une certaine dose, la magie devient vitale. La vie elle même est magie. Et apparemment, d'après lui, pour les tuer, elle a tout simplement absorbé toute particule de magie présente dans l'air…

-Ce qui explique pas mal de choses…

-Ouais. Le seul truc que j'ai pas réussis à savoir, c'est pourquoi ça a pas marché pour Potter… Mais apparemment, le maître a trouvé une solution, il le tuera demain, et s'il réussit, je crois que la fillette ne tardera pas à suivre »

Draco se stoppa une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il avaient repris leur route ensemble, quand il entendit Blaise parler du double meurtre prévu. Il se tourna vers son ancien ami, outré, mais celui ci répondit par un sourire.

« -On y peut rien, c'est pas à nous de choisir. Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle était pas au courant. »

La discussion de la matinée revint à l'esprit du blond. Et si, en fait, Ishanti avait entendu leur échange ? Peut être qu'en vérité, ce qu'elle était venue lui demander, c'était de la sauver, pas de la rassurer sur un pseudo amour. Il serra les poings de rage, pensant aussi à Potter, qui mourrait sans doute le lendemain. Tout se compliquait autour de lui, il avait détesté faire cela, alors qu'autrefois, il le faisait sans remords, cette fois ci, il avait même cru bon d'écrire avec ses doigts « désolé » sur le dos de Potter…

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, au calme. Blaise remarqua son air perdu, et prit cela pour de la tristesse par rapport à l'enfant. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils s'y étaient attachés, l'un envers l'autre. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond, comme pour le soutenir, avant de partir, avec Pansy, dans l'intention louable de la laisser seul.

Mais il n'attendit pas longtemps, montant directement jusque sa chambre, où il trouva l'enfant, toujours assise sur le fauteuil, serrant précautionneusement contre elle une fleur fanée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre la signification, et s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, tout en murmurant :

« -Je suis désolé Ishanti… Désolé pour tout… Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire…

-Dray… Que veux tu faire ?

-… T'aider, toi et Harry…Je crois… »

Ishanti leva doucement les yeux vers Draco, le regardant avec une douceur interrogative. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres humides.

« -Tu veux nous aider. C'est gentil… Tu es gentil Dray…Tu sais quoi ? Pour aider Harry, il y a bien un moyen…

-Un moyen ?

-Aller le voir ce soir, et lui remonter le moral… Moi je pense que ca lui ferait plaisir… »

Draco regarda une seconde la fillette d'un air étonné. Comment pourrait-il aller voir Potter après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il n'accepterait jamais de le recevoir…

« -Il va mourir demain Dray, et tu le sais… S'il te plais… »

Le temps passe, et moi, je ne le vois plus passer.

Les minutes s'écoulent, secondes à mes yeux, je ne suis plus rien.

J'essaye de ne plus penser, de ne plus laisser le doute m'envahir.

Je suivrai tes conseils, je cacherai mon cœur loin en moi, pour ne plus le blesser.

Je ne me poserai plus de questions à tes propos, je ne me demanderai plus si tu es ou non avec moi.

Plus jamais je ne te demanderai de me tuer…

Mais pourtant, tu sais que c'est ton rôle, alors même si je me tais, toi, ne l'oublies pas.

Il fait noir, la nuit doit être tombée, et j'entend des pas.

Ces pas, ce sont les tiens, et je ne comprends plus.

Tu ne devais plus venir, tu m'a violé aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi es tu là ?

Et en plus, tu ne sens plus la cannelle, ce n'est plus réellement toi, alors que fais tu ici ?

La porte s'ouvre, et dans la pénombre, je te devine hésitant, ton masque est tombé.

Je garde les yeux ouverts, et je reste crispé, je ne veux plus me détendre en ta présence.

Tu t'approche de moi, tends ta main pour me toucher, je me recule, instinctivement.

Tu soupire doucement, repose ta main, et t'assieds en face de moi.

Tu commences par me murmurer quelques mots d'excuses.

Tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas me faire ça. Tu me dis que tu ne me veux pas de mal.

Gentiment, patiemment, tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé.

Je sais que tu me mens, qu'il y a quelque chose que tu caches. Mais tu me dis que ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui.

Tu as été surpris alors que tu m'enlaçais, et Voldemort l'a apprit. Il t'a alors punis, et t'as demandé de me violer, pour retourner dans ses bonnes grâces. Et tu l'as fait.

Je veux te demander pourquoi, mais mes mots se sont taris, alors doucement, à quatre pattes, malgré ma douleur, je m'approche de toi.

Tu baisse la tête, et d'une main, je te la relève, doucement. Je croise alors tes yeux gris, et je crois m'y perdre.

J'ai envie de te croire, j'ai envie d'espérer un peu. Je te demande ce qu'il va advenir, et tu cilles. J'insiste, et enfin, tu m'expliques.

Demain, tu m'apprends que je v ais mourir. Voldemort a apparemment enfin trouvé un moyen de me détruire. Et tu me dis, d'une voix étouffée, que tu ne veux pas me voir mourir.

Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais pas une seconde, je ne pense à t'embrasser. Je me noie dans tes yeux, et c'est suffisant. J'y lis tout ce que je veux savoir.

Toi aussi cherche quelque chose dans mes yeux, et doucement, tu caresse ma joue. Un frémissement me parcourt, mais je me laisse faire.

Et, tout aussi délicatement, comme si j'étais fragile, tu m'attire à toi, pour me bercer, ma tête contre ta nuque.

Non, tu ne sens plus la cannelle, oui, je vais mourir demain.

Mais je suis si bien avec toi, que je suis prêt à tout accepter, à tout oublier, pour pouvoir rester, là, contre toi.

Le sommeil me prend doucement, et tandis que je m'enfonce, je te murmure de ne pas me laisser.

Et doucement, tu me serre plus fort, comme une promesse de tendresse.

**_Et voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long je crois que les autres, mais j'espère vivement qu'il vous plait._**

**_Vos reviews sont toujours aussi attendues et appréciées._**

**_Je poste cependant ici une petite demande, je cherche des idées de prénoms (aussi bien masculin que féminin), pour deux enfants dans une future fiction._**

**_L'un serait timide à l'extrême, et l'autre, très extraverti. Un petit cadeau sera offert à ceux qui les trouveront._**

**_Merci d'avance, et merci de continuer à suivre cette fiction,._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 2008_**


	6. Trop Tard

**_Circonstances exceptionnelles, je ne fais pas d'annonce de départ, je préfère vous laisser à votre lecture._**

**_Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, elles me font très plaisir !_**

* * *

**POV DRACO**

Il fait nuit noire dans ce cachot. Et la seule chose que je retiens est ce froid mordant qui me saisit les entrailles, malgré ma grande cape.

Et l'espace d'un instant, je plains profondément Potter de devoir supporter de telles températures chaque nuit, nu et blessé, sans espoir d'en sortir.

Voilà quelques minutes qu'il s'est endormi, apaisé, contre moi. Il s'est serré contre mon corps, dans l'espoir d'y capter un peu de chaleur, et j'ai doucement entouré son corps de mon habit de Mangemort, pour qu'il n'ait pas trop froid.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis supposé rester là. Ishanti m'a demandé de veiller sur lui cette nuit, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Pas que je m'ennuie, non, loin de là l'idée même d'y penser, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Voir ce corps maltraité étendu contre moi comme le ferait un enfant, confiant dans une personne qu'il idéalise, et qui n'existe pas, me plonge dans un désarroi le plus total.

Et je sais que si je ne quitte pas très rapidement cette cellule, je serai atteint indéfiniment par ce sentiment de pitié, de désir de bonheur pour lui… Et je ne dois pas me laisser aller à de telles pensées.

Il mourra demain, je ne peux pas m'y attacher, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, je le sais, c'est de la pitié. Uniquement, et seulement de la pitié.

Comme on en aurait pour un chat abandonné grelottant dans le froid.

Il se pelotonne un peu plus contre moi, et un fin gémissement transperce la barrière de ses lèvres. Je soupire doucement, enserrant ses épaules de mes bras, pour le rassurer.

Je devine qu'il cauchemarde, et de quelques caresses hésitantes, je l'aide à s'en débarrasser…

Mais tout comme le chat que l'on recueille frigorifié devant chez soit, on ne peut s'empêcher de s'y attacher…

Et, en voyant ce corps décharné se presser contre moi, confiant, je m'en veux de le tromper, de partir pour rejoindre mes rangs… Je m'en veux de le laisser souffrir ainsi, alors qu'il devrait oublier, et s'endormir d'un sommeil de paix…

Il faudrait sans doute qu'il vive, oui, qu'il retrouve son entrain d'antan, sa haine qu'il éprouvait pour moi…

Comme je regrette l'époque de Poudlard, où nous nous chamaillions, sans penser à cette guerre qui nous menaçait chaque jour un peu plus… Si j'avais su comment nous tournerions, aurais je pu éviter ta capture ?

Je caresse distraitement tes cheveux sombres et durcis par le sang. Je voudrais t'aider… Histoire de me racheter…

J'ai soudainement honte de mes crimes, face à toi si courageux, d'oser survivre dans cet enfer qu'est devenu ta vie…

Je ne comprend pas que tu puisse sembler avoir confiance en moi, malgré ce que j'ai fais, malgré ce que je suis… Et cette confiance m'afflige. C'est un poids trop lourd pour mes maigres épaules.

Et savoir que je chuterai un jour de cette confiance me fait mal. Parce que j'imagine alors ta déception. J'ai conscience que le fait que tu puise tenir est en partie grâce à ce que tu croyais être ma venue chaque nuit.

Mais si tu savais la vérité, que ferais-tu Harry ? Saurais tu survivre ?

Je baisse les yeux vers ton visage, lacéré de multiples petites coupures, certaines plus récentes que les autres, et j'ai envie de t'aider… Tu as mérité un peu de paix, et je ne crois pas que tu l'obtiendras en mourant dans les mains de Voldemort…

Je sursaute, entendant soudainement un petit Crac caractéristique à mes côtés, mais je doute une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir d'un transplanage.

Aucun sortilège ne peut franchir cette cellule, il est normalement impossible que quelqu'un y transplane…

Mais une main, douce, se posa sur mon épaule, et je su que je me trompais. J'ignorais comment, mais quelqu'un était entré, par magie, dans cette prison.

Je tourne lentement les yeux, craignant de voir un capuchon de mangemort, mais je soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette enfantine d'Ishanti.

Celle ci me regarde, je vois ses yeux rouges luire dans l'obscurité, et je devine son sourire bienveillant, bien qu'innocent.

« -Ishanti, je chuchote. Tu as réussis à transplaner ici ?

-Je sais faire beaucoup de choses, Dray… »

Sa voix est plus posée que d'ordinaire, elle me semble plus mature, aussi je fronce les sourcils, tentant de trouver un quelconque sortilège de camouflage derrière cette apparence d'enfant, mais elle me presse doucement l'épaule.

« -Ne crains rien, c'est bien moi… »

J'hésite à la croire, mais déjà, une pensée, totalement extérieure à moi, s'empare de mon esprit.

Et je comprend que l'enfant me montre quelque chose.

Je vois des images défiler devant mes yeux, et je comprend où elle veut en venir.

Un plan.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, interrogatif, mais elle ne voit pas mon regard, et les images continuent de fuser. Alors, délaissant le corps inanimé de Potter, je lui prend la main, lui faisant signe d'arrêter.

« -C'est possible de faire ça ?

-Oui… S'il te plais… »

Sa voix me semble plaintive, et j'hésite une nouvelle fois, les images toujours présentes en tête. C'est risqué, c'est dangereux.

Et ce serait sans doute la fin pour moi.

Je baisse les yeux vers Harry, lui caressant la joue de ma main libre. Je dois me racheter.

Ma décision est prise.

« -Alors faisons le… »

**FIN POV DRACO**

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, ce fut de mauvaise humeur que Blaise Zabini se leva, maugréant contre les exécution extraordinaire qui le forceraient à aller préparer le prisonnier extraordinaire…

Il détestait ce genre de chose. Non pas que Potter fut un ami pour lui, au contraire, mais les emmener vers une mort certaine, tel un bourreau sourd à leurs supplications, il n'aimait pas cela.

Les tortures, aucun soucis, les viols, encore moins, sans parler des meurtres. Mais ce genre de cérémonies le dégoûtaient. Un dernier hommage à une victime qui finirait comme tant d'autre, à manger le sol six pieds sous terre.

Il se prépara, délaissant un peu sa tenue, qui serait, de toute façon, tâchée de sang avant la fin de la journée. Un bref coup de peigne et il sortit de sa chambre, le château encore sombre par la nuit présente.

De ci de là, quelques mangemorts s'affairaient à préparer les couloirs, la Grande Salle, où aurait lieu l'exécution, et le parc, où aurait lieu la dernière humiliation post mortem.

Un instant, en passant devant la chambre à Draco, Blaise pensa à aller le réveiller, après tout, le blond avait manifesté un certain intérêt à ses propos de la veille, il devrait quand même voir ce qui se passerait… Il entendit quelques bruits d'eau à l'intérieur de la pièce, et soupira. L'ancien prince des Serpentards était dans sa douche, il en aurait pour un moment.

Sur le chemin des cachots, Blaise fut rejoint par Pansy, son acolyte de toujours, qui pétillait de vie à l'idée de l'exécution de Potter. Elle en babillait même.

« -Tu te rends compte, Blaise ! On a enfin trouvé le moyen de le détruire, cet imbécile ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va enfin pouvoir afficher son cadavre au grand jour, comme ultime preuve de son pouvoir ! Et juste après, on tuera la gamine, on a plus besoin d 'elle une fois Potter mort ! Et le Lord sera seul à gouverner, sans mioche à ses côtés ! Ah, que j'ai hâte !!

-Pansy, réfrène tes ardeurs… Moi, je ne me permettrai d'être joyeux que lorsque je le verrai réellement mort à mes pieds. Il est le Survivant, un dernier coup d'éclat de sa part ne m'étonnerait pas, et je n'ai pas tellement envie de mourir faute d'inattention.

-Blaise, tu es si sérieux… Je comprends que le Lord tienne tellement à toi…

-On arrive, tais toi »

Blaise ouvrit discrètement le tableau cachant les geôles de Poudlard, et il prit au passage quelques vêtements, déposés ici par un mangemort moins gradé à l'intention de Potter. Voldemort voulait le tuer avec une mascarade de combat, donc avec un Potter debout, et non comateux.

Leur travail allait donc être de revigorer suffisamment Potter pour qu'il tienne à peu près debout face au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils passèrent devant le gardien sans un mot, puis devant chacune des cellules, sachant parfaitement que leurs pas étaient audibles de tous, et particulièrement des prisonniers terrifiés, qui craignaient que leur tour ne soient arrivés.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient là pour Potter, et nul autre que lui.

Blaise soupira une seconde devant la porte, et, croisant le regard interrogatif de son amie, il se décida à entrer dans la pièce nauséabonde.

« -Il est où ? »

La voix de Pansy résonnait dans toute la cellule, la parcourant du regard, dans la recherche soudaine d'un corps décharné.

Mais rien n'était visible. Là où ils l'avaient laissé, la veille, c'est à dire au centre de la pièce, il n'y avait qu'une mince traînée de sang séché. Blaise s'approcha, baguette brandie, et murmura le sortilège de lumière.

« -Le voilà… Il se cachait »

Un sourire goguenard éclaira ses traits, tandis qu'il voyait le corps tremblant de l'adolescent se recroqueviller dans son coin, le moins humide et le moins proche de l'entrée. Se sachant découvert, il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers les deux silhouettes, semblant craindre ce qui arriverait.

« -Potter, on a une bonne nouvelle pour toi… Aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir ! Allez, laisse toi faire, on doit te préparer »

La préparation en question dura bien une bonne heure, tant le prisonnier essayait d'éviter leurs mains baladeuses, leur poigne ferme. Mais ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à l'habiller et à lui nettoyer quelques unes des plaies les plus visibles sur son visage. Aussi, quand ce fut finit, Pansy se releva, soupirant, et frotta ses paumes rouges du sang de Potter sur sa cape.

« -L'imbécile, il se laisse pas faire en plus… Heureusement qu'il crève aujourd'hui ! »

Blaise leva les yeux vers elle, soutenant à bout de bras le corps épuisé du prisonnier. Il aurait bien été tenté de répliquer quelque chose, mais face à Potter, il ne voulait pas lui donner l'illusion malencontreuse qu'il était de son côté…

« -Oui, oui, Pansy… Bon, tu viens m'aider, c'est qu'il est lourd, le Gus là ! Il va être l'heure, et tu sais bien que le Lord ne pardonnerait aucun retard…

-Ah.. Bien entendu… »

Elle s'approcha, presque avec répugnance, du corps tuméfié dont les prunelles émeraudes avaient à présent prit une teinte délicatement sombre annonciateur d'abattement. Mais luisait toujours au fond de ceux ci une étrange lueur, comme de l'espoir, de l'attendre… Mais aucun des deux Mangemorts ne la vit, et, usant de quelques sortilèges, ils entravèrent les mouvements de Harry, et le portèrent, le forçant à marcher à peu près droit, hors de sa cellule.

Dans le château, l'effusion grandissante possédait chaque Mangemort, aussi, quand ceux ci croisèrent Blaise et Pansy portant la victime du jour, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent, et tous partirent en direction de la grande salle, accompagnant les bourreaux.

Les immenses portes de chêne s'ouvrirent pour laisser place cette fois ci non à une salle de réception royale comme à l'usuel, mais bien ce qui semblait à un simulacre de salle de sacrifice. Les mangemorts étaient agglutinés en cercle large autour du centre de la pièce, où se tenait Voldemort, richement vêtu, et assit sur ce qui semblait un fauteuil des plus confortables.

A l'entrée du prisonnier, tout le monde s'était tut, les regardant passer tout en leur ouvrant le passage, afin de les laisser accéder au centre du cercle.

Blaise fronça une seconde les sourcils en voyant son Maître seul, et sans baguette, mais comprit immédiatement en devinant une petite silhouette derrière lui. Ishanti n'aimait pas le spectacle en général, elle restait assez discrète, aussi, dans son innocence d'enfant, elle cherchait un semblant d'intimité.

Il croisa une seconde le regard curieux de l'enfant, et y vit une petite étincelle lorsqu'elle vit Harry… Et cette lueur là ressemblait bien à de l'attente… Etrange pour une enfant.

Elle se releva doucement tandis que Pansy s'éloignait, laissant au noir le soin de garder leur prisonnier en position verticale, alors que celui ci menaçait de chuter à chaque seconde, ses émeraudes vertes fichées en direction de Voldemort, semblant, dans un dernier élan de fierté, le défier du regard.

« -Papa… C'est lui que je dois tuer aujourd'hui ?

-Oui ma jolie… C'est lui. »

Ishanti posa son regard rouge sur Harry, semblant soucieuse. Elle regarda Blaise, et la foule autour d'elle. Elle paraissait attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ses petites mains pâles restaient accrochées à sa robe de poupée, spécialement préparée pour la cérémonie. Elle murmura doucement.

« -Mais je n'y étais pas arrivée la dernière fois…

-Oui, il manquait quelque chose… Mais je vais t'aider, et cette fois ci, tu réussiras »

Ishanti posa son regard sur celui du Lord, qui lui souriait avec une bienveillance des plus visibles. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, avant de se tourner vers le brun.

« -Et tu va faire quoi ?

-Le détruire mentalement…

-Einh ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Pourtant, à l'énonciation de ces mots, ce ne fus pas l'interrogation qui pointa dans la voix de l'enfant, mais bel et bien l'effroi, et immédiatement, elle regarda Harry, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Celui ci aussi d'ailleurs semblait avoir comprit, et réunissant ses maigres forces, il se débattit, jetant un regard moins assuré à l'enfant.

Le détruire psychologiquement, ce serait pénétrer ses pensées, ce serait apprendre ses secrets, et les utiliser pour le briser…

« -Mais Papa, en quoi ca va faire que je puisse le tuer ! Tu sais bien qu'il restait cette étincelle la dernière fois ! Tu as trouvé où elle était ?

-Non, mais je m'en doute bien fortement… Je crois que notre ami se raccroche simplement trop à ses souvenirs, et pas assez à la réalité…

-La réalité ?

-Sa vie… Ou ce qu'il en reste…Ishanti, maintenant, recule toi, je vais m'amuser avec lui, et je te ferai signe quand tu pourras le tuer.

-Je… D'accord Papa »

Une dernière fois, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme cherchant quelque chose au milieu des capes sombres… Ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'elle ne voyait pas, qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Puis elle se recula, allant de placer à côté de Pansy, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire maternel auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention, le regard porté sur son Nocturne.

Ce dernier tentait d'ailleurs de sa débattre avec Blaise, voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocher de lui lentement, comme pour savourer son plaisir.

Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à éviter sa main quand celui ci lui saisit doucement le poignet, le forçant à le regarder.

« -Harry Potter… La dernière fois, je n'ai pas tellement eut le temps de parler avec toi… Comment s'est passé ton petit séjour ? J'espère que tu l'a apprécié… La route s'achève ici pour toi…Allez, montre moi ce à quoi tu tiens… »

Et tout le monde dans la salle sut que le Lord commençait sa lecture de l'esprit du Survivant, qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher à attendre ses souvenirs.

Le duel était invisible, et seulement perceptible par quiconque serait habitué aux mimiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, notamment ce rictus crispé qu'il portait lorsque les défense mentales de sa proie étaient particulièrement puissantes.

« -Allez Harry… Laisse moi voir tes souvenirs… »

Le survivant semblait au supplice mentalement parlant, et la grimace qu'il affichait en était l'unique témoin visible. Il avait cessé de se débattre pour affronter directement le Lord et ne pas se perdre dans des conjonctures hasardeuses.

Soudain, Blaise trouva une faille dans sa défense mentale. Il lui administra un bon coup de pied dans les mollets, déconcentrant soudainement Harry, qui vit ses défenses mentales disparaître l'espace d'une seconde… Et ce laps de temps bref permit à Voldemort de s'insinuer dans ses souvenirs…

Une cellule… Il faisait froid, très froid. C'était la nuit… Il n'y avait que lui, et une petite forme en face de lui… le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever… La forme, une enfant, lui sourit… Il lui rendit son sourire, et elle partit, sans plus rien dire de nouveau…

« -Non, non, ce n'est pas ce souvenir que je veux… Plus loin… »

Et là, soudainement, alors qu'il regardait la mémoire du brun avec minutie, il sembla apercevoir des choses hautement surprenantes car ses yeux s'agrandirent, regardant le Survivant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant…

Et cela grâce à une simple image.

Il se voyait se regarder dans son miroir, c'était quelques jours auparavant… Et au lieu de reconnaître un brun aux yeux verts, le reflet lui envoyait l'image directe d'un blond aux yeux gris, qui, l'air plus aristocratique que jamais, lui souriait d'un air goguenard.

Voldemort coupa net le lien mental entre les deux corps, reculant d'un pas tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Celui ci ne souriait pas, mais une étincelle de malice brillait dans son regard. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de murmurer quelques mots.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de quelques dizaines de mangemorts, le corps mutilé du célèbre survivant s'allongea, s'affina pour redevenir celui qu'il était normalement, c'est à dire un certain blond mangemort.

Draco Malfoy.

Et il regardait Voldemort, l'air plus amusé que jamais, tout en murmurant.

« -Trop tard… »

POV HARRY

C'est étrange, je n'ai plus froid… J'ai toujours mal, oui, mais plus froid…

Mes yeux sont lourds, comme d'habitude, et j'entends des éclats de voix autour de moi…

Bizarre, je n'ai pas eu de visite aussi bruyante depuis mon enlèvement…

Je crois reconnaître ces voix, et l'espace d'une seconde, je m'imagine être de retour à Poudlard.

Je crois même entendre la voix d'Hermione, qui, sanglotant, remercie quelqu'un…

Une autre voix, masculine, crie dans toute la maison…

Ou suis-je ?

Tout est moelleux autour de moi, je ne suis plus dans ma cellule…

Mais alors où ?

Et toi, où es tu ?

Et au juste... Qui es tu?

* * *

**_Voilà la fin pour ce nouveau chapitre, avec en prime le gros rebondissement de l'histoire_**

**_Je dirais donc que la première partie est terminée_**

**_Concernant les prénoms, je vous remercie infiniment, je contacterai les « propriétaires » avant de les utiliser._**

**_Concernant ce chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à décider de comment j'allais le dérouler, et ou m'arrêter exactement, j'espère que cela vous convient._**

**_Encore une fois, reviews bienvenues_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_2008_**


	7. Changement De Rôles?

_**Début de la seconde partie de la fiction.**_

_**J'espère vivement que la première partie vous a plu, en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Sincèrement !**_

_**C'est pourquoi je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, et encouragements, ils me sont très précieux**_

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est l'heure de l'exécution de Harry Potter. Les Mangemorts se tiennent prêts, mais au moment fatidique, tous s'aperçoivent que celui qu'ils tiennent n'est plus Potter, mais Draco Malfoy, et que notre Sauveur national a tout simplement disparu…**_

* * *

**POV HARRY**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, l'esprit dans les nuages, comme à l'éveil d'un long, très long rêve.

Mes souvenirs de ce rêve sont encore précis, mais je devine qu'ils s'estompent au fil des minutes.

Déjà, le souvenir du froid sur ma peau se fait lointain, la douleur est toujours présente, mais moins mordante…

Et surtout, je ne me souviens plus de pourquoi j'y étais, dans cette cellule.

Cette information, ainsi que celle liée à mon évasion, je ne parviens pas à la retrouver, c'est comme une tâche noire dans mon esprit, un trou, un vide…

Mes pupilles s'habituent lentement à la lumière, et je me demande vaguement pourquoi la nuit, dans ma prison, j'avais l'impression de parler à quelqu'un…

Autour de moi, une chambre, agréablement éclairée, qui sent un peu les potions, mais qui reste indéniablement plus accueillante que ma geôle. La pièce est vide, pour le moment, mais des éclats de voix persistent depuis le salon, je devine que les occupants de cette maison préviennent d'autres personnes, vu leur ton allègre.

D'ailleurs, qui sont-ils ?

Mon dernier souvenir précis remonte à la guerre, j'y allais, je le sais… Je me souviens nettement avoir vu certains de mes amis s'effondrer… Tous même… Je crois que Voldemort en était la cause… Bien que j'ignore comment il avait fait…

Ah non… Il y avait une petite silhouette à ses côtés… Il me semble que c'était elle la responsable…

En repensant à cela, j'aurais sans doute dû avoir envie de pleurer, mais étrangement, cela ne me fait rien… Rien du tout… Comme si mes sentiments avaient tout simplement été effacés… Tout ça me semble si lointain, comme ce séjour en cellule…

J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose d'important… Mais quoi ? Que m'ont-ils fait pendant ce temps où j'étais captif ?

J'entend les voix se rapprocher, et j'hésite à refermer les yeux... Feindre de dormir… Mais la porte s'ouvre, et une exclamation de surprise me coupe toute envie de rejoindre Morphée.

« -HARRY !!!!! Il est réveillé !!! Tu es réveillé !! RON, viens voir !! Harry s'est réveillé !!! »

Ron ? Ron Weasley? Il était pas sensé être mort, lui ? D'ailleurs, cette brune aux cheveux ébouriffés, et aux yeux pétillants, n'est ce pas Hermione ? Je ne comprend pas… Je les ai vu s'effondrer, les yeux vides… Et là, ils sont face à moi…

Je crois vraiment avoir sauté un chapitre.

Deux bras puissants me prennent et m'étouffent. Je sursaute, tremblant soudainement, un flash de souvenir me revenant en tête.

Des bras qui me saisissent, qui me font mal… Des silhouettes capuchonnées qui sourient, qui se réjouissent d'avance de mon mal être…

Je hurle, repoussant la jeune femme avec toute la force qui me restait, et allant me réfugier à l'extrémité la plus éloignée du lit.

« -Harry ? fit-elle, soudainement plus calme. »

Je vois deux traînées scintillantes couler sur ses joues, et je devine qu'elle pleure. Elle sourit doucement, semblant comprendre pourquoi je l'ai repoussé… Chose que moi même je ne comprend pas, j'ai agis instinctivement, suite à ce souvenir précis… Que s'est-il passé ?

J'aperçois, au pas de la porte, un roux bien reconnaissable me regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux aussi bruyants que ceux d'Hermione.

« -Putain, Harry, tu es en vie mec…J'en reviens toujours pas… »

Je secoue la tête. Moi non plus, je n'en reviens pas qu'eux soient encore en vie, aussi… J'ai bien vu leurs corps tomber… Je les ai vu mort !

Soudainement, une pensée s'agite devant mes yeux. Et si c'était un piège de Voldemort ? Tout cela semble si réel, mais une partie de moi, que je ne saurais expliquer, je crie de ne plus faire confiance.

« -Où suis je ? »

Ce sont les seuls mots que je parviens à prononcer, l'air perdu et hagard. Les images se mélangent devant ma tête. Hermione, Ron, devant moi, puis leurs corps, étendus… Une cellule froide, une maison chaude…Des capes noires, des draps blancs… Je suis vraiment déboussolé. Hermione d'ailleurs semble le comprendre, car elle s'assied calmement sur le lit, tentant de me prendre la main.

Mais une fois de plus, je refuse ce contact, me recroquevillant tout en les regardant. Elle soupire, et repose sa main… Est-elle consciente que je ne le fais pas exprès ?

« -Harry.. Tu es chez Ron, au Terrier… Tu te souviens du Terrier ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, le regard interrogatif… Tout cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup… ce que je souhaite réellement, c'est pourquoi je ne suis plus en prison, pourquoi eux sont-ils là…

Et pourquoi j'ai une folle envie de crier « Où est tu ? » à quelqu'un dont je ne me rappelle ni le visage, ni la silhouette. Seule reste une odeur de cannelle, mêlée à la sensation de m'être trompé.

« -Tu te souviens de quelque chose Harry ? Je veux dire… Avant de venir ici … »

Je regarde Ron, qui semble particulièrement mal à l'aise, et mon regard se voile une seconde avant que je ne baisse le regard. Je me souviens de ma capture, je me souviens de la prison, mais pas de mon évasion… Comment cela se fait-il ? Je murmure, comme une parodie de réponse.

« -Vous étiez… Mort.

-Ah…Tu te souviens de ça… Ecoute Harry… Oh Ron, j'arriverai pas à lui expliquer, tu veux bien… ?

-Harry, on est pas mort… Ca, c'est la vérité. Ce que tu as vu au champs de bataille… C'était aussi la vérité…

-Mais…

-'Mione et moi, tout ce dont nous nous souvenons, c'est avoir vu une silhouette d'enfant… Et dès qu'elle est apparue aux côté de Voldemort… Eh bien, nous avons, en quelque sorte, perdu connaissance… »

Une silhouette… Toujours la même silhouette… C'était donc elle la coupable ?

« -En fait, on s'est réveillé quelques heures après… Le champs de bataille était vide, il ne restait que les cadavres de mangemorts…Et il semblerait que toutes les victimes de ce « nain » se soient réveillé… Comme si au lieu de nous tuer, elle nous avait plongé dans un profond sommeil..

-J'ai eu beau faire des recherches, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé là dessus !

-C'est pour dire… »

Ainsi donc ils ne sont pas mort… La silhouette ne les a pas tué… Pourtant, leurs corps… Je n'ai pas rêvé…Et pourquoi cette silhouette les aurait-elle seulement endormit ? Je comprend de moins en moins, et mon expression le transcrit bien. Hermione soupire, rajoutant, en guise de conclusion.

« -Nous non plus ne comprenons pas, Harry… On s'est réveillé, tu avais disparu… Oh si tu savais comme nous étions inquiets !!! Nous pensions que tu étais mort ! Et là, ce matin, tu es revenu !

-Je… Suis revenu ?

-Oui ! Enfin… C'était dans la nuit exactement… Moi je dormais, mais Ron a entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la maison. Un transplanage apparemment… Il est descendu ; et a juste eut le temps de voir ton corps être déposé sur le canapé par un mangemort avant que celui ci ne disparaisse…

-Un Mangemort m'a… Sauvé ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, les genoux ramenés sous mon menton. Décidemment, cette situation est étrange… Et j'ai plus que jamais l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose…

« -Harry… Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, là bas ? »

Je crois bien qu'en voyant soudainement mon regard effrayé, elle comprit, et abandonna immédiatement l'idée de me soutirer de quelconques informations…

Les jours passèrent, tellement semblables les uns au autres que c'en devenait presque risible. Tout d'abord, il a fallu que je m'extraie de mon lit, chose qui fut relativement peu aisée, étant donné la fâcheuse habitude que je semblais avoir adopté vis à vis de chaque bruit inquiétant… Dès que je m'inquiétais, je retournais me calfeutrer dans mes couvertures… Pas terrible comme réaction du Survivant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Surtout que je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais avoir peur. J'ai la vague idée que ça a un rapport avec son séjour chez Voldemort, mais maintenant, c'est tout juste si je me souviens de la cellule, alors que j'y ai tout de même passé un mois ! J'ai regardé le calendrier pour vérifier, tellement je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Oublier un mois de sa vie, c'est assez étrange comme expérience… Et je ne la conseille à personne, franchement !

De plus, une chose que j'ai aussi eu du mal à accepter dans cette maison, ce soit le fait que nous ne puissions pas sortir ! J'ai appris, dans mes rares moments de calme, qu'en fait, personne ne devait savoir que j'étais vivant, et que par conséquent, je devais faire semblant de ne pas exister…

Logique, en un sens, mais je pourrais très bien répliquer qu'il suffirait à Voldemort de sonder mon esprit pour connaître immédiatement ma localisation… D'ailleurs, depuis mon réveil, je n'ai ni fait de cauchemars, ni pensé à lui… Je pensais qu'en m'évadant, je l'aurais rendu en colère, mais là, rien du tout…

Plus rien, ni colère, ni souffrance, ni souvenirs… C'est comme si tout mon être s'était mit d'accord pour ne plus rien ressentir… Hormis la peur dès que quelque chose me frôle, ou me surprend. Là, je ne répond plus de rien.

C'est vraiment étrange, déstabilisant dans un premier temps, puis mortellement ennuyant ensuite… Même le fait de tourner en rond pendant une heure ne m'énerve plus, je trouve cela « normal »… Idem quand je pense à Malfoy, qui était mon pire ennemi avec le Lord… Non, plus rien du tout…

Comme si depuis le jour de mon évasion, mon cœur s'était mit sur le mode « pause »…

Une nouvelle nuit vient de passer, et avec elle, du sommeil à outrance. Je me lève doucement, l'esprit encore embrumé. J'ai la vague sensation d'avoir encore rêvé, mais je ne me souviens de rien… Sauf de cette odeur de cannelle… J'ai l'impression d'aimer cela, alors que personnellement, je n'y ai jamais goûté, si tant soit possible d'en manger, bien entendu…

Je m'habille lentement, prenant quelques vêtements au hasard. Ils sont tous trop grands, d'une part ayant appartenu à Ron, et de l'autre j'étais très maigre… Je m'effraie même parfois en me voyant dans la glace, le corps encore tuméfié et couvert de cicatrices, qui ne cachaient en rien mes côtes et mes épaules… Je mérite mon surnom du Balafré, dixit Malfoy…

D'ailleurs, celui là, qu'est-il devenu ? Quand j'ai posé la question aux deux tourtereaux, ils ont habilement détourné le sujet, m'expliquant vainement que cette « fouine » était mieux là où elle était…

Mais où était-elle ?

Enfin bon, la question ne m'était pas restée longtemps à l'esprit, j'avais des choses plus importantes à l'esprit…

Tiens, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ! Je viens à peine de me lever et mon rival question peur fait irruption dans la chambre. Je parle bien entendu du nouveau chat d'Hermione, gracieusement surnommé Courage… Et qui en a autant que Ron face aux araignées, voir moins.

Avec lui, c'est toujours la même chose, c'est vous dire le ridicule de la situation. Je suis dans ma chambre, à moitié endormi, à moitié dans les vapes, et lui arrive soudainement, telle une furie, dans cette pauvre pièce qui n'avait rien demandé. Et moi, chaque fois que je vois cette traînée blanche faire irruption dans mon chez moi, je ne peux me retenir de sursauter, allant même parfois (Souvent… Très souvent…) me réfugier dans mes couvertures bien aimées… Et ce splendide animal, de repartir tout aussi énervé, hors de la pièce, satisfait de son petit coup, me laissant terrifié, tremblant de tout mon long…

C'est vous dire combien la situation m'ennuie parfois…

Je met cinq bonnes minutes à me calmer, et maudire tous les chats de la planète, sans pour autant comprendre plus ce qui m'arrive. Mais j'y suis habitué à présent… Cette situation me semble presque normale.

C'est donc un peu moins tremblant que je descend dans la cuisine, pour, une fois encore, passer une nouvelle journée de ma passionnante existence, enfermé dans une maison, alors que mes souvenirs vagabondent sans doute dehors…

**_FIN POV HARRY_**

Quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, perdu au milieu d'une forêt de plus en plus dense, le château de Poudlard était en pleine effervescence. Et pour cause, chacun se demandait comment avait pu faire Potter pour s'enfuir, disparaître ainsi sans laisser de trace, laissant juste derrière lui, en guise de pâle copie, un Draco Malfoy à présent emprisonné, et certainement aussi bien traité que le Balafré.

Lord Voldemort était au cœur de cette agitation, fulminant bruyamment dans son bureau.

« -Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?!!! Nott, tu as vérifié les sortilèges ?!!

-Oui Monsieur, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix lasse. Cela devait au moins faire la dixième fois depuis le début de la semaine que le Lord lui posait la question.

-Comment a-t-il pu partir ?!! C'est impossible, il n'avait plus de magie, et Draco n'aurait jamais suffisamment de puissance pour parvenir à contrer ces sortilèges sans en laisser la moindre trace ! C'est impossible !! »

Nott hocha silencieusement la tête, sans rien ajouter de plus. Il ne connaissait pas non plus comment cela avait pu se produire, sans une aide extérieure, mais ils avaient eu beau fouiller l'esprit de Draco, celui ci ne leur laissaient rien voir…

Et le pire était qu'à présent, les soupçons étaient partout. S'ils avaient eu une aide, elle provenait des Mangemorts… Mais de qui ? Bien entendu, des enquêtes avaient été menées, avec Véritaserum, et personne ne savait rien…

« -Peut être qu'en refaisant boire du Veritaserum a Draco Malfoy, il nous parlerait cette fois ci…

-Ce sera comme les autres fois Nott, il ne parlera que de fleurs mauves ! Son esprit est complètement dérangé ! Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer ?! »

Soudainement, trois coups nets furent frappés sur le battant de la grande porte, et tous deux s'immobilisèrent. Voldemort, dans ses moments perdus, avait élu résidence dans l'ancien bureau directorial, et quiconque souhaitait entrer devait auparavant dire un mot de passe, qu'il entendait à chaque fois, ainsi que le son de la gargouille qui pivotait…

Mais cette fois ci, aucun bruit ne les avait prévenu… Seul les trois coups à la porte. Le Lord sembla déstabilisé une seconde, avant de soupirer pour tenter de se calmer, et dire froidement :

« -Tu peux entrer Ishanti »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant le petit corps pâle de l'enfant, dont les cheveux semblaient s'être considérablement éclaircis depuis quelques jours. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait renoncé à son projet de la tuer juste après l'évasion de Potter… Elle n'avait pas finit sa mission, et donc, dans le plus grand silence, ils avaient convenus, Voldemort et son bras Droit, Blaise Zabini, de laisser la jeune fille en vie…

Bien entendu, ils avaient aussi essayé de l'utiliser contre Draco, pour l'éliminer simplement, mais elle avait purement et simplement refusé… Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle avait désobéit à un ordre de son père… Ou du moins la première fois officiellement.

« -Papa ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Te donner quelque chose, Papa. »

L'enfant s'approcha avec un grand sourire, et tendit à son père deux roses qu'elle tenait auparavant bien caché dans son dos. Le Lord haussa les sourcils, surprit, et prit les fleurs, un peu perdu.

« -Une rose couleur Or, et une autre Grise… Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Où les as tu trouvé ?

-Une pour la Nuit, et une autre pour le Jour »

Elle sourit, sans s'expliquer plus. L'adulte soupira, songeant vaguement qu'une enfant était une véritable source de mystère.

Mais pour elle, il n'y avait pas besoin d'explication. Elle rayonnait, heureuse.

Et une troisième rose, verte cette fois ci, apparut silencieusement à l'intérieur de sa robe.

**POV DRACO**

De l'intérieur de la cellule sombre, je continue à espérer. Bien entendu, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer.

Mais plus que tout, j'entretiens l'espoir qu'Harry viendra me sauver…

J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son séjour, j'espère que cela ne lui portera pas préjudice.

Il est le Survivant, il devra affronter Voldemort.

Et je refuse qu'il le fasse avec l'appréhension de son passé en tête.

Mais j'ai du choisir de le faire m'oublier… J'aurais été sa faiblesse, et cela, je ne le veux pas.

Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours. Je ne serai jamais la faiblesse de quiconque. Il battra Voldemort, et à ce moment là, je profiterai de l'inattention générale pour fuir, avec Ishanti.

Elle n'a même pas été soupçonnée, en un sens, c'est une bonne actrice. Mais ça m'arrange aussi. Elle vient les nuits, et m'explique ce qui se passe…

C'est d'ailleurs ça qui me fait tenir à peu près humainement. Je lui ai tout confié.

Une partie de mon âme, sans quoi je mourrai aussi simplement qu'un mortel, et quelques gouttes de sang afin qu'elle puisse communiquer avec moi à chaque seconde.

Depuis, chaque soir, elle vient, avec son entêtante odeur de cannelle. Et chaque fois, je lui demande ce qui se passe dans le château.

Et chaque fois, elle me sourit, s'assied près de moi, et entreprend d'abord de nettoyer mes nombreuses blessures avant de me raconter, patiemment, ce qui se passe durant la journée.

C'est elle qui me fait tenir, oui… Elle est si forte, dans son innocence, je l'envie.

Elle me fait tenir… Et Harry aussi.

Il n'est pas ma faiblesse, il est ma force… Pourvu qu'il revienne vite.

Et, indifférent aux cris de protestations de mes muscles endoloris, je ramène mes jambes nues contre mon torse, fermant doucement les yeux, pour partir vers un monde plus agréable.

* * *

**_Héhé, pronostics ?_**

**_Harry va-t-il retrouver la mémoire seul ? Et si non, comment va-t-il faire ?_**

**_Vous avez compris la symbolique de ces couleurs ci ?_**

**_« Lol », je pose beaucoup de questions, je sais, mais c'est pour vous inspirer dans vos reviews_**

**_Alors, je vous dis sans doute à la semaine prochaine, avec un nouveau chapitre._**

**_Je pense l'assaisonner au citron… Huuum_**

**_Mais cela dépendra..._**

****

**_Bisouuus_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 2008_**


	8. Espoirs Confinés

**_Bonjour à vous, amis fan, mangemorts, et autres créatures des Ténèbres ou de la Lumière._**

**_Vous voilà donc avec le chapitre 8 d'Etincelle de Vie, où nous retrouverons Harry et Draco, chacun se battant avec ses démons pour retrouver l'un sa mémoire, et l'autre sa vie._**

****

**_Comme certains me l'ont "conseillés", j'assaisonne un peu ce petit chapitre, alors j'espère que cela vous plaira. 'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à m'envoyer vos commentaires._**

**_Cette fiction est de raison, classée M, aussi, homophobes, passez votre chemin ;)_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Les journées que je passe ici se ressemblent toutes à présent. Je n'apprend plus grand chose de la part de mes amis, si ce n'est leur souffrance quotidienne, leur douleur d'avoir perdu une grande partie de leur magie après cet incident, et surtout, leur inquiétude grandissante vis à vis de moi et de mon comportement étrange. Ils savent quelque chose à mon sujet que j'ignore, et cette constatation m'agace prodigieusement. Il me cachent la vérité, j'en suis certain, leurs regards en coin me l'affirment plus que tous les mots possibles et imaginables. Je n'aime pas cette atmosphère de cachotteries, de conspirations, étrangement, elle me rend malade, et accentue encore ce que j'appelle désormais des « crises de stress »…

J'ai toujours autant peur du monde extérieur, je suis en permanence tendu, et mes sens sont exacerbés sans que cela soit le moins du monde souhaité. L'espèce de félin vivant à mes côtés a enfin apprit que je ne l'appréciais que très peu, et il me laisse tranquille ces temps derniers… Enfin une chose positive. Mais mon cerveau est toujours vide, incomplet, et ces vides que je ressens dans mon passé n'en sont que plus douloureux. Qu'ai je donc bien pu recevoir pour en tirer un tel blocage, une telle perte de ma si précieuse mémoire ?

Seule subsiste cette agréable odeur de cannelle, que je sens parfois en entrant dans ma chambre, les rares fois où j'en sors, comme si cette odeur n'appartenait qu'à une fée qui viendrait me rendre visite alors que je suis absent. Parfois même le matin, je me réveille en compagnie de cette senteur agréable, qui titille mes narines et me place immédiatement dans un climat de confiance. Lorsque cette cannelle apparaît, ces matins là, je suis plus calme, moins tendu, comme un sommeil réparateur pour un homme troublé.

Je crois que ce qui me manque, trouve sa réponse avec cette odeur. Mais le fait qu'elle m'apporte un tel sentiment me fait parfois douter de moi même. Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Je n'aime pas ignorer, je préfère affronter la réalité en face, même hideuse, je la préfère aux ténèbres.

Tout oublier serait-il préférable à mon sort ? Je l'ignore, je ne suis plus tellement en état de juger. Harry est sauf, sa mémoire scellée à l'intérieur de lui même. Il est donc en sécurité pour le moment. Mais moi ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Voldemort n'a pas l'air de vouloir prendre une décision. Il me laisse croupir en ces geôles, patient.

Je sais ce qu'il attend. Mais jamais il ne viendra. Potter m'a oublié, il ne tombera pas dans son piège de sitôt. Ishanti avait raison en fait, l'oubli est la meilleure des solutions. Ainsi, il survivra, ainsi, il pourra reprendre des forces… Il le faut, il est notre Sauveur, il doit vaincre, avec toutes ses forces. Je ne dois pas être sa faiblesse, quitte à ce qu'il me tue aussi, je m'en fiche. Pourvu qu'il vive…

Je ne prétendrais pas vouloir mourir, cette vie est bien trop belle pour cela, mais je suis prêt à un tel sacrifice s'il permet à Harry de vivre, et de vaincre. Je suis prêt à lui donner ma force pour le compléter. L'obscurité emplit inexorablement cette cellule, et parfois le sort de mon protégé me fait envie. Lui a oublié. L'oubli est-il préférable à cette torture que je subit, jour après jour. Peu à peu, coup après coup, je sens pourtant mon corps s'acclimater à cette douleur.

Mes ecchymoses ne sont plus que des éraflures, mes coupures, des égratignures, et ma douleur, un vague sentiment d'inconfort. Je sais qu'Ishanti est derrière cela, et je l'en remercie sincèrement. Cet enfant est un véritable ange doublé d'un démon pour certains. Elle arrive à tirer son épingle du jeu, à jouer avec les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle ira loin cette petite là.

Même aujourd'hui, alors que les Mangemorts me recouvrent de Crucio, de coups de pieds, d'Endoloris, d'estafilades au couteau, la douleur n'est que lointaine. Mon esprit vogue vers un ailleurs meilleur. Je parviens désormais sans peine à m'enfermer dans mon esprit, fermant ma sensibilité à tout événement extérieur. Le corps humain et surtout son esprit, sont des choses formidables. Je comprend à présent les autres prisonniers qui se sont tut depuis belle lurette, vivant, mais le regard vide. Ils ont privilégié la protection de leur esprit à une souffrance trop grande. Moi peu à peu, j'y arrive, je progresse… Mais est ce une bonne chose ?

Mes souvenirs concernant ma captivité sont comme enfermés dans mon esprit. J'en vois parfois la porte, en rêve, et je distingue beaucoup de souffrance à l'intérieur… Mais comment l'ouvrir ? Je l'ignore… Je veux savoir ce qui s'y cache, au péril même de ma santé mentale. Cette pièce semble si sombre que je redoute parfois ce que j'y trouverais. Mais la curiosité reste la plus forte, d'autant que la cannelle m'aide à tenir le coup. J'ai conscience que si j'ouvre cette porte, la signification de cette senteur m'apparaitra, et me soutiendra dans ma douleur.

La nuit va bientôt tomber, sans que j'ai réellement eut l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose aujourd'hui. Hermione et Ron lisent dans le séjour, j'erre dans la maison, comme d'habitude, allant de pièce en pièce, comme si cela pouvait m'apporter une quelconque aide. Mon regard est vide, mes pensées, inexistantes. Tout juste si je saurais dire d'où je venais, et vers où j'allais. La bibliothèque immense ne m'intéressait guère, tout comme la cuisine, ou la télévision moldue. Ce monde était loin du mien, peuplé de souvenirs sans noms, de correspondances vaines. J'aurais tant aimé me souvenir.

Et ce « toi », que je me surprend parfois à appeler, qui est ce ? Je m'entend la nuit murmurer d'étranges mots, tels que « Ne m'abandonne pas », « Toi seul peut me tuer », mais de qui donc je parle ? C'est une interrogation sans réponse, et elle me plonge dans la plus profonde béatitude. Qui es tu, pour que je te supplies ainsi ? Qu'as tu donc fait, pour que je te laisse me tuer ? Es tu celui qui m'a sortit d'ici ? Hermione et Ron ont parlé d'un Mangemort, peut être mentaient-ils… Ils ne cessent de le faire, alors un mensonge en plus ou en moins…

Le repas se déroule sans histoire, Hermione tente comme d'habitude de me sortir de ma morosité, en commentant les nouvelles de l'extérieur. Une nouvelle résistance s'est mit en place, et tient bon face aux assauts répétés de Voldemort. Ce dernier me cherche d'ailleurs, mais il n'a aucune piste, et les journaux ne comprennent pas son engouement à une recherche aussi vaine. Après tout, ils me croient tous morts, comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Ron parfois m'interpelle pour me raconter son dernier livre qu'il a lu, et vivement critiqué. Mais comme toujours, je n'écoute que d'une oreille, et c'est avec un regard las que tout deux replongent dans le silence, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde.

Je sais que mon comportement les inquiète, les agace même parfois. Je sais que mon silence est odieux, face à leur souffrance. Mais mon ignorance me pèse, et savoir que j'ai joué un rôle face à Voldemort m'interpelle. S'il m'a capturé, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite pour que je survive si longtemps ? Comment me suis je enfuis ? Toi, tu devrais connaître la réponse… Mais qui es tu ?

Je suis recroquevillé dans le noir, ma peau pâle rendue rouge par les coups. Je ne veux plus bouger d'un millimètre, ainsi, je suis bien, en sécurité dans ce cocon formé par mon corps. S'ils me frappent, je reste en vie, mon esprit s'est juste endormit. Je me met en mode veille, le temps passera et toi, tu viendras un jour. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que tu daigneras descendre aux cachots, dans ce qui fut autrefois le salle commune des serpentards, et que tu viendras me sauver.

Je suis psychologiquement épuisé, et c'est pour cela que mon esprit est si faible, soigneusement caché derrière mes pensées. Je ne veux pas perdre totalement l'esprit, je veux rester en vie, pour toi, Harry, je vivrai, pour que toi seul puisse me tuer si l'envie t'en prenais.

L'esprit humain est une merveille, je ne cesse de m'impressionner moi même. Le temps défile plus vite ainsi, lorsque je me berce dans cette semi conscience. Les jours filent, et ne me laissent comme souvenirs que de nouvelles marques sur le corps, qui ne disparaîtront sans doute jamais. Mais mon esprit, lui, est sourd aux insultes, au désespoir, et à la dépression. Tu es ma lumière, je ne peux que t'attendre. Et t'attendre, c'est survivre.

Il fait froid la nuit, ici, et je grelotte souvent, sans même sentir la fraîcheur me mordre les os. C'est devenu automatique, et c'est ainsi que je devine que les jours passent. Cette nuit pourtant, j'aimerais plus que tout la passer à tes côtés… Comme autrefois lorsque je te consolais, j'aimerais que tu viennes, et me conforte dans mon espérance. Es tu seulement en vie ? Je persiste à croire que oui. Mais je voudrais tenir mon corps contre le tien, au delà de nos blessure pour qu'il n'y ait que deux êtres immaculés à se réconforter. Je ferme les yeux, et laisse une nouvelle fois mon esprit vagabonder. Oui, ce serait bien, si tu étais là.

Mais tu n'es pas là, et tu ne me connais plus.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, comme à l'usuel, sans un regard pour le chat, qui me fixe intensément sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Il n'est plus qu'un élément du décor, je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme sans importance. Tel est le pacte tacite que nous avons passé, moi dans ma détresse, lui dans sa cruauté. Les chats sont cruels, mais loyaux, et respectent leur promesse. C'est ainsi du moins que je le vois.

Je referme la porte derrière mon dos, sentant comme d'habitude, l'odeur agréable de la cannelle envahir mes narines endormies. Je souris légèrement, et mon reflet dans le miroir sur ma gauche m'informe de mon état cadavérique. Certes, je mange plus, je reprend du poids, mais mes yeux sont vides, et rien ne s'y passe… Il me manque quelque chose, je ne peux pas vivre sans cela.

Enfiler mon pyjama ne fut qu'une formalité, et c'est sans un regard pour mes nombreuses cicatrices que je me glissais entre mes couvertures. Mon corps est désormais marqué de souvenirs que je ne connais plus, et cela m'effraie un peu. Certains sont trahis par leur corps, moi par mon esprit. Cruelle vérité.

Mes yeux se ferment progressivement, je n'ai pas de problème pour dormir, bien que je me doute parfaitement que si j'avais la pleine possession de mes souvenirs, je ne pourrai plus m'assoupir avant un bon moment. Et, tout aussi doucement, mon esprit plonge dans le pays de Morphée, où m'attend généralement un sommeil sans rêves.

Mais pas cette fois ci. Je ne saurais même dire si je dors où non, car à peine me sentais-je tomber dans l'inconscience, que deux mains douces et chaudes viennent se poser sur mes joues. Deux paumes tremblantes, tendres, et aimantes, qui me caressent les pommettes. Je ne fais rien sur le coup, trop surpris par ce contact inattendu. Et ce qui m'interloque le plus, c'est cette odeur de cannelle, on ne peut plus présente.

Je soupire doucement, m'abandonnant à ces mains expertes qui descendent à présent vers mes lèvres, mon cou. Je sais que je rêve, je peux donc m'abandonner à un peu de douceur… Je me cambre légèrement, enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller, tandis que ses doigts glissent doucement sous le col de mon haut de pyjama. Il me murmure quelques paroles, que je ne saisis pas, me laissant lascivement faire. Il est doué, je peux l'affirmer avec quelques caresses. J'ai les yeux fermés, les bras ballant, et mon souffle lentement s'accélère alors qu'il m'ouvre lentement mon haut, bouton après bouton, frôlant volontairement ma peau sensible en dessous. Pas une seconde je ne pense à mes blessures, à mon apparence hideuse. Non, lui m'acceptera, qu'il soit souvenir ou pure imagination de ma part, cela reviendra à la même chose.

Il est là seulement pour moi, et jamais je ne le repousserai. Ses doigts font des merveilles, sitôt arrivés au dernier bouton de mon chemisier, ils me le retirent, allant glisser sur mon torse telles d'infinies gouttes d'eau qui couleraient sur ma peau. Je gémis doucement, alors qu'ils viennent taquiner mes deux boutons de chair, et ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer pour aller plus à leur rencontre. Je veux parler, mais dès lors que j'ouvre la bouche, deux lèvres gourmandes me happent pour m'embrasser avec ferveur.

Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, connu de tels baiser !

Deux lèvres fines qui se collent, glissent et ondulent le long des miennes, comme pour mieux en connaître leur saveur. Ce rêve sent la cannelle, mais son goût est diablement différent ! Comme une vague saveur d'éternité qui se confondrait avec ma propre salive. Je levais doucement les bras, pour les enrouler autour du cou gracile de mon inconnu, qui tressaillit à ce contact inattendu mais néanmoins agréable. Ses mains deviennent plus actives sur mon corps, comme pour en connaître les moindre courbes et je soupire bruyamment alors que des ongles redessinent gracieusement mes muscles et mon nombril.

Dieu qu'il est doué, me dis je, alors que sa langue taquine, vient quémander l'accès à la mienne. J'entrouvre les lèvres, impatient moi aussi de l'embrasser plus profondément. Et je frissonne en sentant soudainement sa langue rencontrer la mienne, avec toute la douceur auquel je m'étais attendu. Cet inconnu, un homme, sans hésitation, n'était que douceur et tendresse incarnée. Chacun de ses gestes n'était que caresse, soin, précaution, comme s'il avait peur que je me brise… Peut être qu'il fait partie de mon passé ? Que lui sait pourquoi je suis ainsi ? Que lui comprend mon besoin de douceur ? Cette question ne trouvera sans doute jamais de réponse, il n'est jamais qu'un rêve. Tu n'es qu'une illusion.

Nos langue entament un ballet des plus doux, chacun sentant le désir de l'autre s'accroître sans aucune honte ni pudeur. Je ne réfléchis plus, je ne fais que m'abandonner à lui, à sa bouche, à son souffle qui me caresse, à ses doigts qui glissent sous mon pantalon, caressant mon aine, mes hanches, avec un soupçon de timidité. Ce souvenir, cette illusion est des plus appréciées, et je gémis une nouvelle fois, plongeant une de mes paumes dans ce qui semble être une chevelure courte et soyeuse. L'homme descend doucement mon bas, avec tout le tact possible, de façon à ce que je ne me tende pas, comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui. Mais lui n'est pas n'importe qui, et j'accepte tout de lui.

Parce qu'il n'est qu'un rêve ? Parce que demain, il ne sera plus là ? Je ne crois pas, c'est différent. Mon esprit part sur ces suppositions, mais mon corps me hurle le contraire. Et ces temps derniers je crois que faire confiance à mon corps est la meilleure chose à faire.

Ses lèvres glissent hors des miennes, viennent se nicher dans mon cou, occasionnant chez moi la vision de myriades d'étoiles au travers de mes paupières plombées. Je penche la tête en arrière, et glapit en sentant soudainement ses doigts venir glisser le long de mon membre, ne faisant au départ que l'effleurer, avant de venir le titiller avec savoir faire. Je gémis, plus bruyamment cette fois ci, et je devine un sourire sur le visage de mon inconnu.

Son visage descend progressivement, alors que ses mains se sont stoppées. Je devine vaguement où il veut en venir, et mon cœur s'accélère à cette pensée. Mon souffle devient erratique, alors qu'il joue avec mes tétons durcis par le plaisir, je veux ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il s'attarde sur mon nombril, mimant l'acte en lui même, et enfin, je désire crier quand il arrive enfin à la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie.

Il s'attarde volontairement, je le devine, et cette cruauté ne me plait pas, alors je grimace de frustration, et ses mains remontent jusqu'à mon visage, venant me frôler avec douceur. Je me détend, puis aussitôt me crispe en sentant une chaleur inhabituelle enrober mon gland. Il l'a prit en bouche, la vérité m'atteint bien rapidement, et je halète de satisfaction, mon désir constamment croissant. Ses doigts viennent chercher mes lèvres, et je les entrouvre une nouvelle fois pour aller jouer délibérément avec ces nouveaux jouets.

Et ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent, se referment autour de moi avec volupté… Je crois que je pourrais mourir ici sans peine… Je suis bien, là, comblé de désir pour cet homme dont j'ignore jusqu'à l'identité même. Il est celui dont j'ai besoin, et sa langue glissant contre mon sexe gorgé de sang est tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Mon ventre se réchauffe, et j'ai peine à croire que je vais jouir… Déjà…

Je gémis une nouvelle fois, comme pour l'avertir de cet état imminent, mais il ne s'interrompt pas, augmentant même la cadence. Sa main libre a à présent rejoint mes bourses, allant les taquiner comme il se doit, et je suis à la fois au Paradis et en Enfer.

Et soudainement, c'est le cataclysme intérieur. La chaleur monte dans mon membre soudainement, sans que je puisse la stopper, et une bouffée de plaisir m'envahit telle une vague alors que je jouis sans aucune pudeur dans sa bouche. J'ignore ce qu'il fait de ma semence après cela, mais je suis trop occupé par mon orgasme pour m'en occuper. Je vole, je suis léger, je n'ai plus aucun soucis, tout est bien, là, avec lui…

Mais il n'est qu'un rêve, et à peine je redescend de mon nuage de plaisir, que je m'aperçois déjà de sa disparition, qui laisse un froid incommensurable près de moi…

Je crois bien que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Je m'effondre une fois de plus sur le sol gelé de ma cellule, mais cette fois ci, alors que la séance de torture s'achève, en pleine nuit, je ne souffre pas. Au contraire, je suis heureux. Je suis comblé parce que j'ai pu voir Harry.

Je crois qu'une fois encore Ishanti est derrière ce maléfice, mais à peine les mangemorts furent-ils entrés dans ma prison, que mon esprit s'est aussitôt évadé, pour partir rejoindre Harry au pays des songes. Mais je ne crois pas y avoir été. Je me suis retrouvé, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, dans ce qui semblait être la chambre du Survivant, et il était là, allongé, maigre, encore plus pâle que moi, et le regard vide. Il cherchait le sommeil. Peut être parviendrai-je à le contenter ? Si cela n'est qu'une illusion d'Ishanti, je pouvais bien lui accorder quelques caresses…

J'attendis patiemment qu'il ferme les yeux, et aussitôt, me faufilais jusqu'à lui, allant timidement lui caresser la peau. Cette nuit là, je lui ferait plaisir… Il gémit, son souffle s'accélère. Oui, il a bien mérité un peu de réconfort… Et ainsi, peut être se souviendra-t-il de moi ? C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je ne veux pas mourir d'une autre main que la sienne. Et pour se faire, j'ai besoin qu'il me reconnaisse…

Alors cette nuit là, je lui ai donné du plaisir… Et inconsciemment, cela m'a réconforté…

Je suis revenu dans mon corps normal juste après la fin de la torture, mais je ne sentais qu'une vive douleur au creux des reins de plus que d'ordinaire. Et je retrouvais ma faiblesse habituelle, à tel point que je devais me faire violence pour tourner la tête et constater que cette fois ci, ils n'y sont pas allé seulement à coups de baguette magique et de couteau… J'ai encore plus de difficulté à me mouvoir qu'avant, notamment au niveau de l'arrière train… Je crois bien que pendant que j'étais partis, ils m'ont violés…

Ishanti a du prévoir le coup… C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle a permit à mon corps de se séparer de mon esprit l'espace d'un temps… Pour que je ne sente pas cette souillure au fond de moi… Mais elle n'est qu'une enfant, et ignore sans doute que la douleur est réelle, et que même si je n'ai rien enduré sur le moment, je comprend tout après…

Et étrangement, malgré le bonheur que Harry m'a procuré, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Une fois de plus, le château était en effervescence. Les bruits de couloir annonçaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait localisé Harry Potter… Enfin…

* * *

**_Alooors, votre avis, mesdames mesdemoiselles et messieurs?_**

**_Une note? Un commentaire, des critiques? Balancez tout, je prend!_**

**_Le prochain chapitre devrait contenir une certaine avancée, notamment du côté de Harry..._**

**_Bisouus, a la semaine prochaine!_**


	9. Visite Impromptue

_**Me revoici de retour après une petite pause concernant cette fic**_

_**Mais parfois, les voyages en avion ont du bon, et j'ai eu tout le loisir d'écrire ce chapitre pour vous.**_

_**Je remercie humblement tous les lecteurs qui ont eut l'amabilité de poster des commentaires, ainsi que ceux qui le feront pour ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu différent des autres, car moins porté sur les sentiments de Harry… J'essaye surtout de faire avancer l'histoire en fait.**_

_**Donc voilà, je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture, en espérant vous retrouver à la fin.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Le château était presque vide. Ces derniers jours avaient été des plus importants pour les fidèles de Voldemort. En effet, depuis peu, la rumeur persistait comme quoi Potter avait enfin été trouvé, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait un nouveau plan des plus machiavéliques. Le lendemain, la nouvelle avait été officialisée. Il y aurait une attaque imminente sur la cachette présumée de Potter.

Bien entendu, il y eut quelques sceptiques à l'écoute de cette nouvelle des plus réjouissantes, mais Voldemort sut leur fournir les preuve nécessaires pour les faire changer d'avis. Ainsi donc l'attaque fut convenue pour aujourd'hui, et c'est de bonheur que tous les Mangemorts se réunirent dans l'ancienne Grande salle, avant de prendre leurs fonctions pour la journée à venir.

Il fut évidemment convenu de laisser quelques personnes à Poudlard, pour garder le château dans la possibilité incongrue d'une quelconque riposte plus rapide que prévue. Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres était confiant. Il disposait de renseignements sûrs, et sa source ne pouvait mentir. Il l'avait créée de telle sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse être loyale qu'à son seul maître, c'est à dire, lui même. Et c'était en cette loyauté qu'il croyait. Parce qu'une enfant telle qu'Ishanti ne pouvait le trahir. Parce qu'elle était son arme favorite.

Et surtout, parce qu'avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé pour elle, elle ne pouvait qu'être parfaite. Le Lord avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité sur le fait de l'amener avec lui sur le lieu de l'attaque, mais avait finalement renoncé, son plan était de ramener Potter, et de le tuer en grandes pompes, pas de le détruire comme un lâche.

On ne se défait pas de son plus grand ennemi d'une façon quelconque, il y avait tout un rituel, et Voldemort y était très attaché. Il avait donc décidé de laisser l'enfant sur place, pour qu'elle puisse l'avertir en cas de danger. Il laissa avec elle une dizaine de mangemorts, parmi ceux de ses plus fidèles, jusqu'à la dernière recrue. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard, il avait déjà trop perdu pour reprendre ce risque.

Et l'ultime preuve de la motivation du Lord, fut l'hésitation qu'il eut soudainement sur le sort de Draco Malfoy. Un bref instant, il avait pensé à le libérer et à le servir en appât pour Potter, mais il s'était ravisé, en pensant que ce serait plus folie que prudence. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était enfermé, il avait perdu définitivement l'esprit, et jamais Potter n'avait tenté de venir le sauver… Il n'y avait normalement pas de risque de ce côté là, mais il ne gardait enfermé, au cas où. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Avant de quitter le château, il avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses troupes restées présentes, qui maugréaient silencieusement sur leur sort. Bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Son regard croisa une seconde celui de sa « fille », restée sur le perron, dans sa petite robe noire, qui le regardait partir avec une certain inquiétude… Il soupira, il était temps de finir cette histoire, et comme cela, après, il pourrait détruire cette arme qui se révélait bien trop attachante pour qu'il la garde plus longtemps…

Il se retourna prestement, et d'un simple signe de la main, transplana avec la presque totalité de ses troupes… Il était l'heure d'agir, plus de penser.

0o0o0o0o0

Ishanti resta longtemps sur les marches du château, même après que tous les mangemorts restants soient retournés à leur occupation. Elle restait immobile, l'air rêveur, à fixer la lisière de la forêt interdite, comme en attente d'une quelconque événement. Et régulièrement, elle sortait une main de sa poche, pour en regarder une unique rose, constamment rouge, avant de la replonger dans sa robe, avec un soupir satisfait.

Puis soudainement, l'enfant sentit plus qu'elle ne vit, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenir juste derrière elle, de part et d'autre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, car déjà les silhouettes avaient sortis leur baguette et la pointaient vers elle, menaçants. Mais Ishanti n'eut aucune réaction particulière, tournant juste la tête vers les deux « Mangemorts », qui ne portaient pas de marque des ténèbres.

« -Où est Voldemort ? »

L'une des deux personnes venait de parler, il s'agissait, à priori, d'un homme, et d'un ennemi à Voldemort, apparemment. L'enfant se tourna tranquillement, et, après un regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, sourit tranquillement.

« -Bonjour ! Il est partit chercher le Nocturne… Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ?

-Ses mangemorts sont partis avec lui ? C'est peut être alors pour ça que c'est si vide… Qui est le Nocturne ?

-Oui, presque tout le monde est partit, c'est une mission importante pour Papa. Le Nocturne, c'est le Nocturne, mais il est caché. »

Les deux inconnus se figèrent soudainement à l'énonciation du mot « Papa », ils échangèrent un regard incertain, avant que l'un d'eux soudainement ne jure bruyamment, pointant plus fermement sa baguette sur l'enfant.

« -Sa fille ? Putain, c'est pas possible ça ! T'avises pas de bouger toi ! On cherche Draco Malfoy, un Mangemort, tu saurais pas où il est ?

-Ron, calme toi, ce n'est qu'une enfant…

-Si c'est sa fille, ce n'est pas une enfant, c'est un monstre !

- Oh Ron !

-Chuuut… »

Ishanti regarda autour d'elle soudainement, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, faisant signe aux deux Gryffondors de se taire. Silencieusement, elle leur montra une fenêtre éclairée, quelques étages plus haut.

« -Ils peuvent entendre quand on crie…Vous cherchez Dray ? Pourquoi ? Il ne dira rien sur le Nocturne.

-Le Nocturne ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

-Ron, laisse moi faire… On cherche Malfoy –Ou Dray, quel qu'il soit –parce qu'on a beaucoup de questions à lui poser…

-Au sujet du Nocturne ? Vous êtes des amis à Dray ? »

Ishanti sourit soudainement, son visage s'éclairant, et elle sortit une fois de plus la rose de sa poche. Celle ci était devenue pourpre, et virait peu à peu au violet, et un léger trait de déception apparut sur le front de l'enfant, qui fit la moue.

En face d'elle, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ne savaient comment prendre ce nouveau geste de l'enfant, aussi ils décidèrent de répondre le plus simplement à sa question, et ce fut la jeune femme qui s'en chargea.

« -On veut juste le voir, c'est très important… Qui est le Nocturne ?

-C'est le Nocturne ! C'est un Ange de la Nuit très gentil, mon Papa l'aime pas du tout, mais moi je l'aime bien… Il était en prison en bas avant… Mais Dray l'a aidé à partir, et il dira rien à Papa sur lui, il a promit. Je crois que Papa l'appelait Potter, mais c'est pas important. »

Un silence lourd suivit son affirmation, bientôt coupé par un hoquet de surprise de la plus grande des silhouettes, qui baissa sa baguette de surprise.

« -Harry ! Putain, elle parle de Harry là ! Mione, elle parle de Harry !

-Ca on l'avait comprit… Tais toi, tu vas l'effrayer à la fin… Comment tu t'appelle ? »

Toute trace de méfiance ou de menace avait disparu du ton de la voix de la jeune femme dès lors qu'Ishanti avait prononcé le nom de leur ami. L'enfant nota parfaitement ce changement de comportement, et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, interrogative.

« -Je m'appelle Ishanti… Pourquoi vous voulez voir Dray ? Il est en prison.

-Einh ? En prison ? C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ? Bien fait pour ce fils de…

-Ronald !!! Vas-tu te taire à la fin ?! Ishanti… Malfoy est en prison ? Pourquoi?

-Ben, pour avoir fait échapper le Nocturne de sa prison… Papa devait le tuer, et Dray voulait pas, alors il l'a fait partir… Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ?

-Merde ! Si c'est comme ça, on va rien pouvoir savoir ! Je te parie que les cachots sont bien mieux gardés que Gringotts !

-Ron, je t'en prie…

-C'est pas compliqué à aller le voir… Pourquoi vous voulez y aller ? »

L'enfant croisa doucement ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de bouder. Les conversations de ce genre l'ennuyaient toujours. Les deux silhouettes parlaient du Diurne et du Nocturne, c'était intéressant, mais ils voulaient pas répondre à ses questions, et ça, c'était ennuyant…

« -On veut juste aller le voir !

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez aller le voir ? Il est en prison, j'ai pas le droit normalement de vous y amener, je me ferai gronder, alors dites moi pourquoi !

-Mione, cette fillette est aussi bornée que toi, je te la laisse !

-Entendu… Ishanti, on veut aller le voir parce qu'on a des questions à lui poser, on te l'a déjà dit. On veut savoir pourquoi il a fait échapper Ha… Enfin, ton Nocturne… Et surtout, comment il a fait.

-Ah ! D'accord, c'est pas très compliqué vous savez… Mais je suis pas sûre qu'il puisse vous répondre, la dernière fois, il dormait…

-On s'en fout, on le réveillera, au besoin ! Petite, s'il te plais, pourrais tu nous amener à lui, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… Surtout si Voldemort cherche Harry… Au fait… Pourquoi avoir emmené tous ses Mangemorts si c'est une simple recherche ? »

Ishanti leur fit signe de la suivre. Bien, la discussion semblait plus intéressante. Elle allait pouvoir revoir Dray, et lui parler un peu… Elle ne voulait pas tellement qu'il ai mal, mais elle savait qu'il était blessé. Comment, et de quelle manière, elle l'ignorait, mais il avait mal, et c'était important pour elle. Ces personnes étaient des amis au Nocturne, elle les avait reconnu, ils ne pouvaient donc pas être mauvais… Tout en les guidant au travers des couloirs du château, elle se mit alors en tête de leur expliquer un peu la situation.

« -Papa est un sorcier très puissant. Pour gagner la guerre, il a eut besoin d'une arme plus puissante que les autres, qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Cette arme, c'est moi, j'ai la possibilité d'aspirer toute la magie et la vie des gens… C'est comme cela qu'on a capturé le Nocturne. Mais ce que Papa ne sait pas à ce sujet, c'est que j'ai laissé la vie au beaucoup de personnes, je leur ai seulement retiré suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'ils tombent endormis…Et en faisant cela, j'ai pris une partie de l'âme du Nocturne… Avec cela, je sais constamment où il est, et comment il va. Papa a apprit cela il n'y a pas longtemps, et m'a demandé de le retrouver. Mais moi, je sais qu'il tuera le Nocturne lorsqu'il le trouvera… Alors je lui ai donné un mauvais lieu. Il croit que le Nocturne est quelque part perdu dans le Londres moldu, mais en fait, il est chez vous.

-Comment elle sait ça elle ?! Et j'avais raison, c'est un véritable Monstre, souffla Ron aux oreilles de sa petite amie qui le foudroya du regard. »

L'enfant commença la lente descente des escaliers, jetant de temps à autre des regards alertes autour d'elle, mais ses yeux rouges s'assombrirent aux paroles du roux. Elle s'arrêta un moment, juste pour dire :

« -Oui, je suis un Monstre. Mais pour le moment, ma vie est encore utile, alors monstre ou pas, je suis contrainte à exister »

Un silence lourd de sens suivit cette déclaration, et le visage caché de Ron se teinta d'une jolie nuance rouge lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe assez monumentale. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que déjà, ils arrivaient devant les cachots. Il n'y avait là qu'un Mangemort, assit tranquillement en lisant la gazette. Il leva la tête, surpris de voir trois visiteurs impromptus, et fronça les sourcils quand il reconnu l'enfant.

« -Ishanti ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà, il tombait à terre, victime inconsciente du pouvoir de « l'arme ». Cette dernière se tourna alors vers ses deux nouveaux protégés, et leur offrit un sourire innocent.

« -Il dort maintenant. Il ne se souviendra pas de nous.

-Ah…Euh… Tu es sacrément puissante… Merci…

-J'existe pour cela. »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle aussi mal à l'aise par les paroles trop matures de l'enfant. Celle ci semblait si résignée à son sort, à son simple statu d'arme que cela en semblait terrifiant. Mais elle ne rajouta rien d'autre, et suivit les deux autres jusqu'aux premières cellules. Mais Ishanti ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, n'offrant aucun regard aux agonisants pitoyables, dont la plupart n'avaient plus que quelques jours à vivres. Des irréductibles de la résistance…

En arrivant devant la cellule de Malfoy, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ne purent retenir une exclamation d'effroi.

A l'intérieur, le captif était nu, et les innombrables plaies qui couvraient son corps constituaient son unique vêtement. Il ne faisait aucune illusion qu'il avait été maltraité de la pire des manières, et qu'il avait été laissé là sans soin. Certaines marques, notamment au niveau de ses cuisses, témoignaient de coups récents. Ishanti, nullement impressionné, ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement agile du poignet, et, alors que Ron voulu entrer d'un bond, elle le retint, lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

« -C'est sa punition pour avoir aidé le Nocturne à s'échapper. Attendez une seconde, il y a des sorts qui protègent la cellule, je vais les retirer »

Elle ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant sur quelque chose d'invisible, tandis que les deux autres se regardaient d'un air ulcéré. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas une seconde un pareil spectacle possible. Draco Malfoy, un mangemort, qui héritait du même traitement que celui de Harry Potter… Et il était si…Pitoyable ainsi.

« -C'est bon. »

Ishanti entra doucement dans la geôle, fronçant seulement le nez à l'odeur de sang qui semblait émaner de partout à la fois. Puis elle s'agenouilla près de Draco, indifférente à ses blessures, et écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux.

« -Dray ? Dray… Je sais que tu m'entends… Il y a des amis du Nocturne qui sont là… Ils veulent savoir comment tu as fait pour faire échapper le Nocturne… Il va bien Dray… Il va bien. »

Le captif ne bougeait pas d'un cil, il était comme mort, et seule la faible respiration qui s'échappait de ses poumons témoignait de sa vitalité vacillante… Hermione s'avança aux côtés de la fillette, et murmura.

« -Il peut nous entendre ?

-Oui, il économise juste ses forces… C'est pour éviter qu'il ait trop mal que je lui fait ça.

-Que tu ? C'est toi qui le fait dormir ?

-Oui, ou plutôt, je lui enlève ses sensations… Il attend que le Nocturne vienne le sauver maintenant… Il lui avait fait une promesse vous savez.

-Mais Harry ne se souvient de rien ! Intervient alors Ron, resté à l'entrée, plus nerveux que jamais.

-Je sais, c'est aussi ma faute… S'il se souvenait, il aurait trop mal. Alors je garde sa mémoire le temps qu'il retrouve des forces… Quand il sera prêt, il l'aura.

-Et c'est toi qui fait tout ça ? Tu es gentille… fit la jeune femme en sourient doucement, malgré son malaise certain.

-Je ne veux pas voir d'autres souffrir. C'est tout. Le Nocturne et Dray sont gentils. Il doivent être heureux. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'entend des voix autour de moi. Harry, est ce toi ?

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elles me disent, mais je crois reconnaître la Belette et sa copine. Ishanti est là aussi, elle me parle, aussi douce qu'à son habitude.

Ainsi, tu vas bien, Harry. Si tes amis sont là, c'est que tu vas bien, et qu'ils viennent chercher des réponses. Ishanti les leur donnera, je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Mais toi, j'aimerais que tu viennes vite. Les jours filent et défilent, je ne sais plus s'ils sont heures ou années, je reste dans cet tat pitoyable de demi inconscience.

Alors je me réfugie dans mes rêves, comme chaque nuit maintenant. Je me suis aperçu que je pouvais t'apercevoir dans mes fantasmes, aussi, je m'en nourrie… Je te transmet tous les mots que je souhaiterais te prononcer. J'ignore si tu les entends, mais tes gestes me répondent comme jamais, et je t'aime plus que tout.

J'ai hâte que tu vienne. Alors une fois de plus, je me laisse porter à tes côtés, et je te vois, tu te crois endormis, comme à ton habitude, et je viens me réfugier contre tes bras. Tu trembles.

Tu me dis que tes amis sont partis aujourd'hui, que tu ignore où ils sont, et que cela t'inquiète. Je te répond qu'ils sont à mes côtés, que tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, ils te reviendront sain et sauf tout à l'heure.

Tu me demande alors qui je suis. Je ne peux pas te répondre, mais je te demande de deviner. Et alors, un seul mot s'échappe de tes lèvres, et prend tout son sens à mes oreilles.

« Toi »

Oui, c'est moi. Autant que je suis toi, tu es celui qui pourra me tuer. Le seul maître de ma vie, le seul apte à me la retirer. A présent, c'est moi qui me réfugie dans l'attente de ta venue, dans l'improbable image que tu me délivreras de cet enfer. Tu me demande pourquoi je pleure, je te souris et te demande de venir rapidement.

« -Mais où ça ? »

Je te souris une fois de plus, et caresse tes lèvres des miennes. Si tu décides tant savoir la vérité, ce ne sera pas avec moi, mais avec ton cœur que tu la trouveras. Autant elle te sera détestable et atroce, autant elle s'affichera précieuse dans ton combat. Tu me dis que je sens bon la cannelle. Je t'embrasse de nouveau, et caresse ton corps dénudé.

Je te dis alors que je t'aime, et tu rougis.

Je crois qu'Ishanti est repartie, il n'y a plus de bruits autour de moi, et la cellule s'est refermée depuis bien longtemps.

**_Voilà encore pour un nouveau chapitre._**

**_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'ignore encore combien de chapitres elle fera, mais je peux dors et déjà vous dire que notre petit Sauveur retrouvera quelques souvenirs dans le prochain chapitre._**

**_J'espère le poster prochainement, alors en attendant, je vous dis, vive miami et la chaleur, et à la prochaine !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Février 08_**


	10. L'heure Du Choix

**_Plus tôt que prévu, voilà le nouveau chapitre de Etincelle de Vie._**

**_On s'approche de la fin de la seconde partie, à savoir, l'enfermement de Draco, la fin est à présent totalement prévue, ainsi que le déroulement du combat final, j'espère que cela vous plaira._**

**_L'avancée est plus conséquente dans ce chapitre, mais je sens que vous attendrez le prochain avec plus d'impatience_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et espère vous retrouver à la fin._**

Harry tournait en rond dans l'appartement, inquiet. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas rentrés, il était bientôt midi, et même si « Lui » avait promis qu'ils rentreraient sains et saufs, il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit la folle possibilité qu'ils se soient faits attaqués, qu'ils soient blessés sans possibilité de le prévenir…Alors il les attendait, errant au gré de ses envies dans toutes les pièces, revenant très souvent vers la porte d'entrée, sans pour autant oser l'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, ils le lui avaient suffisamment souvent répété, et c'était pour sa santé… Harry releva brusquement la tête en entendant un craquement caractéristique au dehors, suivit d'éclats de voix quelques secondes plus tard, reconnaissables entre milles.

« -Mais voyons, 'Mione, elle aurait pu nous laisser le ramener ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était ? Il ne survivra pas deux jours de plus !

-Oui, elle aurait sûrement put, mais va savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de cette enfant, pour elle… Harry ? »

Ils venaient juste de franchir la porte d'entrée, et déjà, ils apercevaient le brun, devant eux, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

« - De quoi vous parlez ?

-Oh, Harry… Tu es réveillé… » Tenta Hermione, soudainement mal à l'aise, et jetant des regards furtifs vers son petit ami.

« -Oui, je suis réveillé, il est midi passé. De quoi parliez vous ? Et où étiez-vous ?

-Nulle part, ne t'en fais pas… Une réunion avec l'Ordre… Euh, des infos sur Voldemort, tu vois le genre…

-Ron, tu mens très mal, te l'ai-je déjà dis ? »

Le Survivant darda son regard émeraude sur son meilleur ami, qui, conscient de sa faiblesse, se taisait désormais, se souvenant d'une pensée commune avec Hermione de la discussion qu'ils avaient eut avec Ishanti avant de repartir.

Flash Back

« Le Nocturne ne doit rien savoir de Dray pour le moment » avait-elle dit, tout en caressant rêveusement les joues du prisonnier.

« -Mais Malfoy va mourir, si nous le laissons ainsi ! Nous devons le ramener avec nous !

-Non ! Le Nocturne est le seul à pouvoir le ramener, et il doit y arriver par ses propres moyens. Et si vous tentez d'emmener Dray avec vous, moi, je vous enferme ici et je dis à Papa que vous êtes venus »

Le regard de l'enfant ne laissait rien présager de bon, et Ron pâlit sous la menace. L'idée de se trouver dans le même état que son ancien pire ennemi ne l'enchantait guère, et Ishanti semblait très sérieuse, elle avait déjà démontré des pouvoirs assez puissants, alors…

« -Mais peut-on au moins en parler à Harry ? Il faut qu'il vienne rapidement alors ! »

La fillette plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux noisettes de la jeune femme, parlant d'une voix étrangement candide.

« -Je croyais que tu tenais à la santé mentale de ton ami ? Il doit découvrir Dray par ses propres moyens, sinon, c'est pas bon »

Elle secoua brusquement la tête, indiquant que la discussion était close, et entreprit alors de faire sortir les deux adolescents de la pièce.

« -Maintenant, il faut le laisser. Et vous partir, Papa va revenir, si vous voulez protéger le Nocturne, il faut partir. »

Fin Flash Back

Par la suite, ils tentèrent vaguement de fuir le sujet, mais à chaque fois, Harry revenait sur ses questions, aussi buté que l'était Ishanti lors de leur première discussion. A la fin, Hermione en eut assez, et tenta de finir leur dispute en passant à côté de Harry, dans le but évident de fuir vers la cuisine. Mais loin de le calmer, ce geste eut pour effet de faire remarquer à l'ancien Gryffondor quelque chose sur la cape de la brune. Il l'arrêta brusquement, sourcils froncés, et prit délicatement entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux, trop claire pour appartenir à Ron ou à Hermione. Il l'approcha de ses yeux, soudainement soupçonneux, puis observa attentivement le visage de la jeune femme lentement se décomposer. Il n'y avait dans tout Poudlard qu'une seule personne qui possédait une telle couleur.

Hermione voulut parler, tenter de se justifier, elle était même prête à trahir la parole d'Ishanti, mais heureusement pour elle, les pensées de Harry dérivèrent. La vue de ce cheveu ne lui rappelaient pas Malfoy, non… Mais plutôt « Lui ».

Lui, qui, dans leurs nuits de rêve communes, le serrait tendrement contre lui, « Lui » qui lui faisait tant plaisir. « Lui » qui était le seul à pouvoir le tuer. « Lui » possédait de tels cheveux, aussi soyeux, aussi clairs, tout comme le jour. Oui, ce cheveux là, « Lui » appartenait, sans aucun doute. Hermione et Ron l'avaient rencontré, lui avaient sûrement parlé… Hermione et Ron savaient sûrement qui « Il » était. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers ses amis, et sourit doucement.

« -C'est lui ? Vous l'avez vu ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Qui est-il ? »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, intrigués. Harry n'était pas sensé se souvenir de Draco, mais apparemment, il en possédait des souvenirs suffisamment forts pour en sourire et demander des nouvelles, sans savoir qui il était réellement… Vraiment étrange… Ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi Ishanti ne souhaitait pas qu'ils lui en parlent soudainement. Parce qu'autant le choc de savoir que la personne qui l'ait sauvé était Malfoy pouvait être traumatisant, autant l'image bienfaisante qu'il avait de lui pouvait être détruite par ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la cellule.

Oui, c'est lui, oui, ils l'avaient vu, il était dans une cellule, au fin fond de Poudlard, il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout, et enfin, il s'appelait Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, tous deux Mangemorts de leur vivant.

Mais ils ne dirent rien, se contentant une fois de plus d'échanger des regards gênés, et ce fut Ron, qui après un regard plus appuyé de sa petite amie, se décida enfin à parler.

« -Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en souviennes par toi même, Harry… »

Et sur ces mots, ils prétextèrent un besoin de se changer, et partirent s'enfermer dans leur chambre, laissant le Survivant seul avec ses interrogations, et surtout, un nouveau doute.

Ses amis savaient tout, mais ne voulaient rien lui dire. Ils étaient ses amis, et lui voulaient du bien. Par conséquent, ce qu'il devait savoir n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout… Et cette pensée là le terrifiait plus que tout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eh dis moi, qui es tu ?

Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, tu me haïrais. La seule chose que je peux alors faire, c'est te sourire, comme à mon habitude. A croire que mon seul sentiment restant, est celui de te conforter dans ton oubli.

Tu es blessé, qui es tu ?

Je ne me trahirai pas. Tu connais suffisamment de choses pour faire le lien par toi même, Harry, tu es intelligent, tu as su survivre par deux fois, tu sauras surmonter cette crise là.

Pourquoi es tu blessé ?

Comme toi. Tout simplement comme toi, par les mêmes moyens. Ma raison est pourtant la trahison, alors que la tienne est d'exister. Mais je suis dans ta cellule, je suis là, je t'attend.

Comment te reconnaitrai-je ?

Tu sais suffisamment de choses sur moi. Tu me reconnaitras. Tu me connais, tu sais qui je suis, tu refuses seulement de l'admettre. Mais moi, je t'attendrai, jusqu'à ce que je ne le puisse plus.

M'aimes-tu ?

Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout ce qui me reste de cœur, de corps et d'âme. Tu es celui qui me tient en vie, tout comme j'ai été le tien.

Je t'ai aimé ?

Seul toi peut le dire, moi même je l'ignore.

Alors je t'aime.

Merci… Alors viens me sauver vite, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

Où-es tu ?

Là où tu étais. Seul toi peut me tuer, mais j'ai peur qu'ils y arrivent avant. Harry, je t'en prie, viens donc le plus vite possible. Relève toi, plus fort qu'avant, et viens me rejoindre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Un rêve ? Il regarda autour de lui, le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher. S'était-il endormit ? Cette discussion était-elle réelle ? Qui était-il ? Qui-es tu, toi qui seul pourra attenter à ma vie ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deux yeux couleur de braise s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité environnante. Voilà, cela devrait suffire à lui ramener quelques souvenirs, à l'amener à se dépêcher, à chercher les bonnes questions, et passer outre les autres. Un bruit à sa gauche attira l'attention de la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin du château. « Il » rentrait. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas trouvé Harry Potter. Sa colère était grande.

L'enfant soupira doucement, et se leva. Mentir était mentalement épuisant. Tout autant que conserver deux parcelles d'âmes en plus que la sienne dans son petit corps immature.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se leva, une nouvelle fois, en plein milieu de la nuit. Son esprit était remplit de contradictions, et, paradoxalement, étrangement clair. Ce qu'il comptait faire était simple, comme d'habitude, il désirait suivre son instinct.

Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne à qui il parlait chaque nuit sans réellement la voir, fantôme d'un passé à la fois douloureux et doux. Un inconnu aux yeux sombres, et à l'odeur de cannelle. Un homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que la lune. Un être qui lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait. Un prisonnier qu'il devait à tout prix sauver.

Il avait apprit que cet homme était « là où il était », ce qui signifiait sans doute, dans son ancienne cellule, chez Voldemort. Mais où était-il, lui ? Hermione et Ron le sauraient sûrement, ils ne se poseraient pas trop de questions s'il leur demandait simplement la localisation de son pire ennemi… Pour la suite… Il espérait vaguement que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, afin de pouvoir affronter le Lord, libérer cet étrange inconnu, et repartir enfin en paix…

Mais encore à cela s'ajoutait un problème. Ses souvenirs lui reviendraient-ils un jour ? Et si justement, il retrouvait la mémoire, mais que cela l'affaiblissait ? Que ferait-il à ce moment là ? Mourrait-il, malgré sa promesse de tenir ? A quoi avait-il déjà survécu, qu'il ne devrait plus craindre à présent ? Que s'était-il passé pendant sa captivité, quels sortilèges avait-il essuyé ? En avait-il seulement reçut ? Quelle méthode avaient utilisé ses bourreaux pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, tel un traumatisme ineffaçable ?

Tant de questions sans réponse qu'il se répugnait à laisser de côté. Ô comme il aurait aimé avoir une clé, qui lui permette d'ouvrir à sa guise cette porte sombre, pour n'en sortir que les souvenirs dont il aurait besoin ? Il avait peur de retrouver la mémoire, et redoutait tout autant de ne pas savoir. L'ignorance est la plus belle des qualités, et en même temps mère de tous les vices.

Mais quelle était la meilleure chose alors ? Aller droit dans la gueule du loup, les yeux bandés, ou aveuglé par trop de lumière ? Il espérait vivement que dans les deux cas, quelqu'un le guiderait, sa voix douce le confortant dans ses pensées, ses mains fines l'encerclant pour qu'il n'ai plus peur…

0o0o0o0o0o

L'enfant soupira une nouvelle fois. La vie n'était pas prophétisée, et le court des choses pouvait changer si aisément que vouloir contrôler le futur semblait une bien vaine tâche… Les activités de Voldemort témoignaient tant de sa puissance que de son impatience. Il lui faudrait à son tour hâter sa propre vie, afin de parvenir à ses fins.

Dray mourrait si cette mascarade durait plus longtemps. Quitte à faire souffrir, elle devrait prendre une solution. Elle était une clé, une clé d'or, consciente de sa tâche, et aussi dangereuse de ce fait là.

Faudrait-il alors encore attendre, ou se dépêcher ?

Voldemort s'approchait, elle le sentait. Il n'était pas content, ça, non… Elle devrait une fois de plus jouer finement, abuser de son jeune âge, serrer les dents aux paroles insultantes, et ne penser qu'à son devoir. Elle était une clé, et une clé ne sert qu'à ouvrir des portes, rien d'autre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Te souviens-tu, Harry ? Quand nos rôles étaient échangés ? Toi, tu étais à ma place, et moi e jouissais de liberté.

Ou étais je encore plus prisonnier à cette époque là, je ne saurais le dire, mais la douleur est totalement différente. Autrefois, ma cage était extensible et me suivait dans chacun de mes mouvements, maintenant, elle m'empêche totalement de bouger, m'handicape, me paralyse même.

Chaque mouvement que je fais me coûte atrocement, et chaque seconde, je me demande si je mourrai dans la suivante. Et je suis sans relâche surpris par ma propre résistance. Peut-on donc souffrir autant, et avoir encore de l'espoir ?

Te savoir en vie, est mon espoir. Seul toi pourra me sauver, ou alors décider de ma mort. Tu es le maître de mon sort, je suis ton pantin, impuissant de changer mes mouvements…

Harry, viens vite, moi, je t'attends, je ne saurais faire autre chose…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voldemort était en colère. Furieux serait même le même le mot adéquat tant il était énervé. A peine avait-il franchit les grilles du château que déjà il recherchait celle qu'il jugeait comme la principale responsable de cet échec. Et tandis qu'il montait en hâte les dizaines de marches qui le séparaient de son « arme », il envoya parmi ses meilleurs Mangemorts, Blaise et Pansy, surveiller le prisonnier. Il craignait que quelque chose se soit passé en son absence, et son regard rouge ne cessait de se darder sur chaque silhouette qui le croisait, dans la folle éventualité qu'il puisse y avoir un traitre.

Enfin arrivé devant l'ancien bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, il prononça à la hâte le mot de passe, et grimpa les dernières marches d'une allure féroce.

Dans la pièce, toujours assise dans son coin, cachée sous une cape de Mangemort, Ishanti réfléchissait encore. Trop de souffrance dans chacun de ses choix la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais cette situation semblait inextricable si elle ne faisait rien. Elle leva les yeux au moment où son « père » entrait brutalement dans la pièce, en criant son prénom.

« -ISHANTI !!! »

Le lord noir jeta un rapide regard dans la pièce, s'apprêtant à lancer un sortilège, baguette sortie, mais à l'endroit exact où se trouvait une seconde auparavant l'enfant, il n'y avait plus que sa cape sombre, et une unique rose, noire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, malgré son incapacité à bouger, Draco s'autorisa un sourire, juste après la visite de Blaise et Pansy. Il avait ressentit ce choix soudain, cette pression sur la fillette, il avait ressentit aussi toutes ses émotions.

Et à cause de cela, il souriait.

Harry allait venir, très bientôt, ils seraient réunis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry ne parvenait d'ailleurs plus à trouver le sommeil. Assit sur le matelas de sa chambre, il regardait désespérément la fenêtre, en quête d'une réponse qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir.

Comme il aimerait que quelqu'un lui explique, qu'il ait enfin une réponse à ses inexplicables questions, qu'il puisse cesser de s'en faire, pour seulement agir. Oui, comme il aimerait pouvoir faire cela. Mais malheureusement, sa mémoire lui jouait encore des tours, et cela commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement.

Et soudainement, alors qu'il sentait le sommeil enfin vouloir l'emporter, une faible lumière, en provenant de la porte, attira son attention. Il se redressa sur les coudes, fronçant les sourcils, avant de s'apercevoir que la lumière en question provenait juste de derrière le montant en bois. Intrigué alors, il se leva, et ouvrit la porte en question.

Derrière, assise dans une position prostrée, il eut tout le loisir de voir le regard rouge ardent d'une enfant totalement inconnue, aux cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit, et au sourire plein d'espoir. Sans savoir pourquoi, immédiatement, il se sentit défaillir, en voyant ses yeux qu'il ne connaissait que trop, et du s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber. Et les paroles de l'enfant le troublèrent encore plus.

« -Viens, le Nocturne, viens, il faut aller le libérer… »

**Voilà donc pour ce chapitre. J'ai repris mes habitude de sadique, mais bon, vous me pardonnerez ?**

**Je suis ouverte comme d'habitude à toutes vos reviews et encouragements. Je sais que vous allez vouloir la suite, et vous allez l'aimer sans doute**

**Hanakaya**

**Février 08**


	11. Sauver l'Inconnu

**_Bon, eh bien, avec trop de retard encore, je poste la suite de cette fiction, avec le chapitre suivant, je dirais qu'il s'agira du cœur même de l'histoire._**

**_On approche de la fin, je dirais qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitres à écrire, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous_**

* * *

****

« Allez viens, Nocturne, il faut se dépêcher, il faut le sauver ! »

La fillette s'était redressée et avait brusquement saisit le poignet du Survivant, l'exhortant à se réveiller totalement. Mais ce dernier était abasourdit, et paralysé par une force supérieure. Il ne pouvait quitter le regard ardent de l'enfant, malgré ses supplications, il lui semblait être deux rubis aussi rouges que ceux de Voldemort, et savait d'instinct qu'une telle comparaison n'était jamais bonne. Il tenta vaguement de se dégager de sa petite poigne, mais elle s'accrochait solidement, et lui donna même un petit coup de pied dans le mollet, seule zone qu'elle se savait capable d'atteindre.

« Allez, allez, il faut le sauver !!

-Mais qui ?? »

Enfin, Harry retrouvait sa voix, et il en fut soulagé. Il regarda à nouveau son interlocutrice, qui fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre brusquement une grande inspiration et de crier à plein poumons, comme si elle explosait de rage.

« LE SEUL QUI POURRA TE TUER, LE SEUL A QUI TU AS DONNE CETTE AUTORISATION !! »

Elle l'avait enfin lâché, serrant les poings de fureur, et le fixant avec une sévérité qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Mais le Gryffondor était interloqué. Le seul qui puisse le tuer ? Il se souvenait vaguement de cela. Une présence réconfortante, qui serait son unique lien avec la vie, qui resterait son seul passe vers la mort. Sa raison de vivre. Et les paroles de l'enfant attinrent enfin son cerveau. Le sauver, lui, celui a qui il devait la vie, celui qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui.

Il voulut répondre, exprimer son accord immédiat, mais soudainement une porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit brusquement, devant une Hermione en tenue de nuit, décoiffée comme jamais, et l'air particulièrement effarée.

« Harry ?? Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu… Oh, tu es là… »

Elle venait de reconnaître la gamine, mais cette dernière ne lui accordait pas un regard, concentrée seulement sur l'objet de sa mission. Elle n'avait pas une seule seconde à perdre, elle ne pouvait pas s'étendre en discussion. Mais elle devina bien vite qu'en partant sans explications, elle n'arriverait à rien, alors elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, cette fois ci d'un ton sec et monocorde.

« Je m'appelle Ishanti, ultime création de Voldemort, seulement, je ne fonctionne pas comme il le voudrait, et il vient seulement de s'en rendre compte. Jusque là, j'ai parfaitement réussit à tenir Dray et toi, Nocturne, en vie, mais maintenant que Papa est au courant, il va vouloir me détruire, et va tuer Dray. Alors le Nocturne, tu viens, il faut le sauver !! »

Puis, sans attendre une quelconque approbation qui allait venir du Survivant, elle le prit par la main, et transplana immédiatement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

« Ma chérie, tu connais le mythe des Anges ?

-Non, maman, c'est quoi ?

-On raconte qu'au départ, l'être humain était hermaphrodite, c'est à dire qu'il n'était ni homme, ni femme, il était les deux à la fois. Il vivait parfaitement heureux, en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, et jouissait du bonheur éternel… Puis un jour, suite à une bêtise des hommes, la Divinité les condamna à se séparer chacun de leur partie mâle ou femelle. Ainsi l'humain devint Homme, ou Femme. Ils tombèrent tous sur terre, écrasé par le poids qu'incombait un tel destin, et tentèrent de survivre. Depuis, chacun chercher sa seconde moitié, son âme sœur pour le compléter et les An…

-Maman, ça existe les gens qui apparaissent de nulle part ?

-Euh… Non, ma chérie, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que y a une fille et un monsieur qui viennent d'apparaître »

La mère, grande brune aux cheveux coupés courts, se tourna brusquement en direction du mur qu'indiquait sa fille, et, vit effectivement une fillette, pas plus âgée que la sienne, et à l'allure étrange, accompagnée d'un jeune homme en pyjama encore plus étrange. Elle se leva d'un coup, voulant crier, mais l'inconnue lui fit signe de se taire, parlant calmement.

« Et les Anges sont les âmes trop légères pour descendre sur terre, et qui sont condamnés eux, à ne jamais revoir leur âme sœur… C'est une belle histoire, excusez nous »

Et sur ces simples mots, sur un regard interrogateur de son compagnon, elle sourit, avant de lui reprendre la main et de disparaître subitement dans l'obscurité, dans un CRAC retentissant.

« Maman, c'était quoi ?

-Maman ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

-Alors ce sont des Anges, ils ont trouvé comment descendre sur terre, et maintenant, ils cherchent ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enfin ils arrivèrent au château de Poudlard, dans ce qui semblait avoir été jadis les cuisines, et dont il ne restait maintenant plus que des décombres. Harry immédiatement s'éloigna de l'enfant, lui jetant un regard interrogateur quant à leurs divers détours. Ils avaient en effet circulé dans ce qui lui avait paru être les quatre coins du monde, au moins une dizaine d'arrêts en tout, avant enfin d'arriver ici.

« On était peut-être suivit, je ne voulais pas que tes amis aient des ennuis avec les Mangemorts. »

Ishanti ne le regardait même pas en parlant, elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, l'air étrangement concentrée, avant de soudainement faire apparaître une rose sombre dans sa main. Elle la lâcha de surprise, retenant une exclamation. Le gryffondor haussa un sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-On a plus le temps… Il va mourir ! »

Et Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'élança à la suite de l'enfant dans les dédales des cachots, légèrement inquiet tout de même de ne croiser personne, mais elle semblait s'y connaître, et usait de nombres de détours pour éviter les artères principales. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui paru interminable, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois, fermeture globale des geôles. Et la enfin, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de nombreuses semaines.

« Euh… Ishanti… Qui est-il, celui que je dois sauver ? Il s'appelle Dray, c'est ça ?

-Non, Dray, c'est moi seulement qui l'appelle comme ça. Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras qui c'est dès que tu le reverras, sa vue est la clé de ta mémoire. On ne pouvait pas te la rendre avant, tu sauras tout en le voyant. »

La discussion était close. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer le brun, avant de la fermer soigneusement derrière elle.

« Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ?

-Ils me cherchent, sans doute, j'ai envoyé quelques clones virtuels dans le château, ils doivent bien s'amuser à l'heure qu'il est. Viens, c'est juste à gauche. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'est étrange, l'animation en ce lieu est forte, depuis quelques heures. J'entend les mangemorts courir partout, les cris de Voldemort résonner, et surtout des rires.

Des dizaines, des centaines de rires, appartenant tous à la même personne, Ishanti. J'ignore ce qu'elle fait là haut, mais elle semble s'amuser au détriment des autres, ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude, c'est étrange.

Voldemort semble énervé, quant à lui. Je n'ai pas encore été torturé, c'est ce qui me fait dire qu'il est plus occupé ailleurs… Remarquez, à présent, je ne suis plus que douleur, un peu plus n'aurait rien changé.

Je ne suis ni vivant ni mort. Je ne me suis jamais sentis si faible, et jamais aussi puissant.

Ma douleur est ma vie en ce moment, et l'espoir mon rêve. Je m'y accroche comme une huitre à son rocher, luttant contre le vent et les marées. Je ne le laisserai pas m'emporter, pas sans toi. Car je sais que moi seul pourra te tuer, et seul toi prendra ma vie avec toi. Il en sera ainsi, et je ne veux pas que cela change. Alors je tiens ma promesse, je m'accroche, je t'attend, je prie pour que tu vienne, et que tu ne souffres pas.

Je garde les yeux fermés toute la journée désormais. Voir ne me sert plus à rien, j'abandonne peu à peu toutes mes sensations, sauf l'ouïe. J'aime entendre ce qui se trame autour de moi, et cette agitation exceptionnelle attire ma curiosité.

Des mangemorts enfin se dirigent vers les cachots. Je n'ai même plus peur, je me doute qu'ils viennent pour moi. Encore un mauvais moment à passer, cela ne changera pas.

C'est effrayant de voir à quel point l'on s'habitue à tout, même à la douleur.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre, je me crispe inconsciemment. Des rires me parviennent aux oreilles, mais personne ne s'approche de moi. J'attend encore quelques secondes, mon esprit affaiblit redoutant un quelconque piège, mais le silence a soudainement envahit la pièce et je ne comprend pas. La porte se referme tout doucement, comme seulement bougée par un coup de vent.

J'ouvre alors furtivement un œil, interrogatif sur les évènements à venir.

Deux mangemorts encapuchonnés sont dans ma cellule, cachés de part et d'autre de la porte. Ils ne bougent pas, ils semblent attendre quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils, que se passe-t-il donc ?

Quelques secondes passent avant qu'une des deux silhouettes ne se décide à parler, sans doute pour me faire culpabiliser encore plus.

« On va attraper Potter… Et toi, tu es l'appât »

Je ne comprend qu'à moitié, mais cela suffit pour m'inquiéter. Voldemort a du deviner quelque chose, si des mangemorts viennent jusque chez moi monter la garde… Pourvu que Harry aille bien… Mais subitement, je prend conscience de quelque chose… Et si Harry en fait venait ? Et si ce piège improvisé était du à la fuite d'Ishanti ? Si effectivement, le Lord avait tout deviné, il devait avoir mit ce plan en action. Je me raidis, merde, c'est pas bon tout ça.

Je me souviens de ce qu'Ishanti m'a dit avant que nous ne fassions évader Harry. Il allait perdre la mémoire sur tout ce qui s'était passé ici, et ne la retrouverait qu'à ma vue… Mais alors, à ce moment là, il serait faible, beaucoup trop faible pour supporter la magie surprise de deux attaquants entraînés.

Merde, ça sent pas bon du tout, soudainement.

Comme si le destin, justement, était contre moi, j'entend de nouveau des pas qui se dirigent vers la cachots. Mais cette fois ci, je reconnais la démarche aérienne de ma petite Princesse, accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela ne faisait nul doute que cette autre personne était Harry, même de là où je suis, je sens sa présence.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux mangemorts, eux aussi ont entendu le bruit, et ils s'en réjouissent d'avance, sortant méticuleusement leur baguette, et me jetant un regard amusé. Je serrais les dents, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de les empêcher de venir.

Ishanti ! Avec les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, elle pourrait sans doute m'entendre si je l'appelais ! Même en pensées, elle l'avait déjà fait, elle saurait le refaire !

Je me concentrais immédiatement, ignorant le sang qui me battait aux tempes. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils viennent…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'enfant s'arrête soudainement, près de moi, alors que nous n'avons pas encore parcourut tout le chemin. Je freine également, la fixant d'un air interrogatif tandis qu'elle regarde autour de nous d'un air alerte. Puis une petite grimace de mécontentement agite ses traits, et elle se tourne vers moi, le regard sombre.

« Il est surveillé.

-Hum ? Tu m'avais dis…

-Oui, mais apparemment, des mangemorts sont dans la cellule, ils nous attendent, il vient de me prévenir. »

J'abandonne mes trop nombreuses questions. Cette enfant semble trop en savoir, et posséder trop de pouvoirs. C'est étrange, de se sentir ainsi balloté par les évènements, mais je me dis que si je suis ses directives, je retrouverais ma mémoire… Et alors, je suppose qu'à ce moment là, je saurais quoi faire. J'ai la très nette impression que ma vie va se décider dans les prochaines minutes… C'est étrange, comme sentiment.

« Alors, que fait-on, Ishanti ?

-Le mieux serait que tu tues les Mangemorts sans voir Dray…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, quand tu le verras, tu retrouveras ta mémoire »

Ses pupilles rouges me transpercent soudainement, et je frissonne, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle reprend.

« Et crois moi, quand tu te souviendras, tu ne survivras pas à une attaque immédiate.

-Mais non, je pense être assez fort pour supporter… »

Elle cille brusquement, et pince ses petites lèvres fines en se rapprochant de moi. Dans un geste autoritaire, elle pose sa main pâle sur mon front, et murmure quelques mots que je ne comprend pas.

Puis soudainement, un flash.

Simple, brutal, explicite, qui me laisse sans souffle.

Une impression, une douleur, un déchirement intérieur. Des cris, des larmes, une supplication muette. Une attente, un espoir jamais comprit, une honte, une saleté.

Et le mal, la douleur partout, autour de moi.

Le souvenir ne dure qu'une seconde, mais je reste paralysé, surpris par la violence des faits. Devant mes yeux immobiles, je vois Ishanti agiter la main devant moi, pour me forcer à reprendre mes esprits, et elle explique d'une voix chantante.

« Ce n'était qu'une seconde, et vois ton état. Alors, seras tu toujours aussi fort quand tu auras visualisé des semaines de torture ?

-Je… C'était si terrible que… ?

-Et certainement plus encore, tu n'en a eu qu'un aperçu. »

Elle s'éloigne de moi, et je m'accroche au mur, encore pantelant. Merde, si c'est ainsi, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui m'est arrivé… Et donc l'homme que je dois sauver subit en ce moment même ces sévices là ? Et il m'attend encore, il croit encore en moi, comme j'avais cru en lui lorsque j'étais dans la même position ? Comment diable ai-je pu survivre, je me le demande bien…

Et imaginer seulement que quelqu'un d'autre, que je connais apparemment en plus, en ce moment même, supporte tout cela pour moi, m'étreint le cœur avec force. Je serre les poings, d'accord, maintenant je comprenais l'urgence de la situation. Le danger de ma propre situation. Il faut donc que j'attaque les mangemorts, que je les rende hors d'état de nuire, et que je sauve celui qui est à l'intérieur, sans le voir au début… Ca s'annonce difficile.

« Ishanti… Comment je peux faire pour trouver les mangemorts dans la cellule, sans voir ton protégé ? »

Inconsciemment, je me repose encore sur elle, alors que je sais qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant. Elle est trop mature, et trop innocente pour être normale. Elle se dit elle même création de Voldemort, mais sa perfection m'échappe. Et je ne peux que lui demander son avis, pour le suivre ensuite aveuglément.

« Je vais protéger Dray par un sortilège d'invisibilité, comme ça, tu pourras tout de suite chercher les mangemorts… Mais sois rapide, il a beau être invisible, tu sentiras tout de même sa présence. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, et d'un commun accord, nous reprenons notre route. Si la cellule de « Dray » se trouve tout au fond, il nous reste une bonne cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir. J'espère que cette distance est suffisante pour avoir noyé nos paroles… Ce serait dommage de se faire prendre.

Nous marchons quelques minutes encore, l'enfant résolument décidée devant nous, elle ne cesse de regarder les geôles d'un œil inquiet, et je sais qu'elle évalue froidement les dangers. Elle est incroyable, je me demande ce qu'il adviendra d'elle après tout cela. Un enfant normalement constitué ne peut décemment grandir dans un tel environnement… Je souris rapidement, voilà que je viens de penser au futur.

Il y a encore de l'espoir, j'en suis certain.

Nous nous arrêtons enfin devant la dernière porte, fermée et scellée. Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade tandis que je sens une énergie puissante traverser les charnières. J'échange un nouveau regard avec la fillette, et d'un commun accord, nous ouvrons d'un coup la porte.

J'eu le temps de faire deux pas à l'intérieur avant que deux ombres surentraînées ne me bondissent dessus. J'ignore si le sortilège d'invisibilité a fait effet, mais je ne vois nul trace de prisonnier, seulement ces deux mangemorts qui envoient des sortilèges de mort par dizaine dans ma direction.

Heureusement que j'avais été avertis de cela, ou sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu sortir ma baguette à temps, et répondre à leurs sorts. Et au si début, je ne cherchais pas tellement à les atteindre, quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'un Endoloris me frôlait le cou, je dû me résoudre à moi aussi, devenir cruel.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sort atterrit douloureusement sur le premier des mangemorts, qui s'effondre sans un mot, surpris par la soudaineté de mes mouvements. Je ne réfléchis plus, mes bras son comme guidés par une autre force, qui m'empêche d'hésiter. Une seconde, je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'Ishanti, avant que je m'inflige le traitement mortel à l'autre mangemort, qui, comme le premier perd immédiatement la vie.

Je m'interrompt immédiatement en voyant le second corps désormais sans vie retomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Instantanément, le silence envahit la pièce, seulement interrompu par un murmure de l'enfant, restée à la porte, qui lève le sortilège d'invisibilité.

Et alors, baignant au milieu d'une mare de sang, je croise son regard gris.

* * *

**_Sadique un jour, sadique toujours_**

**_Commentaires, demandes en mariages, lettres de menaces, prémonitions, tout cela sera accepté avec joie (Oui, même les lettres de menace, s'il y a autre chose que des menaces )_**

**_J'espère avoir vite de vos nouvelles, je vais essayer de poster plus vite la suite ;)_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Mars 08_**


	12. Voir Ses Souvenirs

**_Hum, à vue d'œil, je dirais que la fin se fera d'ici deux ou trois chapitres après celui ci… Alors je n'aurais qu'un seul mot à dire :_**

**_Enjoy !_**

**_Et pour reprendre les mots de Cricket32, « l'ovni » arrive !_**

* * *

Ils ouvrent la porte. Immédiatement, ce n'est pas le regard de Potter que je croise, mais bien celui d'Ishanti. Elle murmure quelque chose, et je sens comme de l'eau couler sur ma peau. Trop faible pour bouger, je ne peux que constater l'efficacité du sortilège de camouflage dont elle m'a recouvert. Je comprend vaguement ce qu'elle veut faire en voyant Harry immédiatement se tourner vers les mangemorts, prêt à combattre.

Elle a reçu mon message, elle l'a comprit et va nous aider à présent. Je suis soulagé, au moins Harry ne mourra pas par ma faute… Pour le moment.

Leur combat est rapide, net, concis. Harry tente d'abord d'échapper à leurs sorts, il ne semble pas vouloir les tuer en premier lieu. Mais par la suite, il manque plusieurs fois de recevoir des sortilèges impardonnables, et se décide enfin à les tuer. Le premier tombe brutalement à terre, et je fronce les sourcils en croisant le regard de l'enfant. Malgré mon invisibilité, elle sait où je suis, et en cette seconde, j'avoue qu'elle me fait un peu peur. Ses yeux rouges brillent de mille feux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle utilise trop ses pouvoirs.

Et enfin, le deuxième mangemort meurt, s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol. Harry est interloqué, il regarde sa baguette avec une grimace d'incompréhension. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir agit de son plein gré, et moi, une intervention de l'enfant pour le manipuler ne m'étonnerait guère. Cette dernière d'ailleurs plonge une nouvelle fois son attention en moi, et murmure les paroles de retour à la visibilité.

Immédiatement, un grand froid m'étreint, et je tourne mon regard argenté vers Harry, légèrement inquiet de ce qui va se passer. Et dès lors que nos yeux se croisent, je le vois pâlir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je vois son regard gris se braquer sur moi, inquiet, indécis.

Et les souvenirs affluent aussitôt.

La première défaite face à Voldemort. Mon emprisonnement. Les premiers jours de détention. Sombres, cruels, avec des attaques magiques. Les sortilèges qui fusent sur ma peau. Mon corps qui se lacère, s'écarte, saigne. Mon cœur qui s'enferme, survit, et espère. Les premiers jours qui filent comme des lumières à cause la douleur, encore inconnue à mon âme. Les blessures qui ne cicatrisent pas, le sang qui coule, s'échappe comme le temps s'écoulerait d'une clepsydre…

Et brutalement, le changement de traitement.

Ils n'attaquaient plus par magie, les baguettes étaient devenues inutiles. Le Survivant devait survivre encore un peu, mais dans l'état le plus pitoyable possible. Mon corps était déjà rouge d'hémoglobine, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre que me voler ma fierté ?

Des habits déchirés, des rires devant mon corps tremblant. Des attentes de supplications qui ne vinrent jamais. Des coups dans le dos, des couteaux qui m'écartent la chair, encore et encore, causant des douleurs de plus en plus vives. Et enfin, l'apogée de la souffrance lorsqu'ils s'insinuent en moi, sans aucune préparation. Violemment, sans douceur, sans avertissement.

Mon corps qui alors se cambre, tente de leur échapper. Les gémissements qui s'échappent de mes lèvres, l'obscurité qui menace de m'engloutir. Mon esprit qui essaye de combattre, d'appeler ma magie. Mais personne pour me secourir. Les coups de butoir qui commencent, les rires gras de mes agresseurs. La douleur, la douleur, et encore la douleur.

Et cette honte, incommensurable lorsqu'ils prennent leur plaisir, lorsqu'ils se déversent en moi, me marquant à jamais comme l'aurait fait le plus vil des tatouages, me réduisant à l'état d'inférieur, indigne même de se relever.

Eux qui se retirent de moi. Moi qui espèrent qu'ils ont finit. Moi qui ai oublié qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Moi qui voulais croire qu'une fois était suffisante, et serait achevée sans autre recommencement. Moi qui perdit à ce moment là tout espoir de vaine naïveté lorsqu'ils recommencèrent, encore plus violemment, perçant encore plus loin dans mon corps abîmé.

Les larmes qui coulent, abondantes sur le sang séché. Les plaies presque cicatrisées qui se rouvrent. Le sol, rugueux et froid, qui me déchire encore plus. Le viol qui se réitère à l'infini. La douleur qui devient sourde, le froid qui s'éloigne, les rires qui disparaissent.

Moi qui sombre dans l'inconscience.

Avant de me réveiller, de longues heures plus tard, pour m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Et alors, je pleurais, je pleurais, de tout mon saoul, de toute ma haine, pleurant ma douleur, pleurant mes amis perdus, pleurant cette silhouette indicible qui avait réduit ma vie à néant.

Les jours passés ainsi. Le jour à souffrir, la nuit à pleurer. Le même scénario de cauchemar répété sans fin. Et mon esprit, qui, peu à peu, se perdait. Moi qui abandonnait toute idée d'être sauvé, moi qui me laissais dépérir.

Et mes blessures qui s'infectaient, purulentes et malodorantes. La faim et la soif qui se faisaient sentir, l'obscurité qui m'entourait, me berçait comme un cocon mortel. Et moi, qui, peu à peu, m'y abandonnais, moi qui espérais mourir.

Moi qui avais définitivement perdu tout espoir.

Puis enfin, une nuit magique. Une nuit où mon espoir renait. Un moment sombre où la lumière vint m'éclairer, sous une agréable odeur de cannelle. Une silhouette qui se glisse jusqu'à moi, et m'enlace avec douceur. Une personne qui vient, et soigne mes blessures infectées. Un inconnu qui me réconforte et me rassure avec ses mots.

Mon esprit était déjà faible à ce moment là, aussi décidais je de l'appeler mon sauveur. Depuis cette nuit là, il vint me voir tous les soirs, toutes les nuits. Pour me sauver, pour recoller patiemment les morceaux de mon être désagrégé.

Je ne voulais plus abandonner, grâce à lui. Puisqu'il venait chaque nuit me sauver, et ne me voulait aucun mal. Lui seul alors aurait le droit de me tuer.

Puis les semaines qui passaient, toutes semblables les unes aux autres.

Mon désespoir lorsque j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné, quand tu n'es pas venu une nuit.

Ma douleur quand j'ai appris qui tu étais en réalité.

Ma terreur quand tu m'a violé.

Ma déception quand tu m'as fait souffrir.

Mon soulagement quand j'ai appris que ce n'était pas de ton plein gré.

Et douleur, douleur, douleur encore, partout, jusqu'à ce matin précis.

Tu es venu, tôt, en fait, tu n'étais même pas repartis cette nuit. Mais cette fois ci, une enfant t'accompagnait. Elle sentait la cannelle. Tu m'as parlé avec réconfort, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois ci, ta voix était déterminée, je croyais savoir que quelque chose se passerait. Tu ne me laisseras pas mourir, n'est ce pas ?

Tu me soulève, inconscient du sang qui tâche ta belle cape sombre.

L'enfant s'approche, et me regarde dans les yeux. Et la fatigue qui soudainement, me prend. Je lutte, d'abord, mais ces orbes rouges me hantent, me manipulent. M'hypnotisent. Et je m'endors, sous ses murmures magiques.

« NOCTURNE !! NOCTURNE !! Réveille toi, on a pas le temps !! »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, avalant un grand bol d'air glacé. Je suis allongé sur le sol de la cellule, crispé comme jamais, les souvenirs présent dans ma mémoire.

Je veux crier, je veux me débattre, face à la violence de ce que j'ai vécu, mais une douce chaleur m'étreint sur le torse. Je me tais donc et regarde l'origine de ce bien être. Je vois alors Draco, allongé paisiblement sur moi, la tête posé sur mon cœur, qui ferme les yeux en soupirant doucement.

Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir un jour faire cela, mais étrangement, après que mes souvenirs soient revenus, je n'ai pas la force de le repousser, ou de penser du mal de lui. Il est également l'homme qui peuplait mes rêves, je reconnais ses cheveux, sa silhouette, bien que plus décharnée, et ses traits. Etrangement, sa présence m'apaise, et je ne me débat plus. Il a enroulé ses bras blessés autour de moi, et je ne peux que compter ses trop nombreuses blessures.

Lui aussi a subit le même sort que moi. Lui aussi a souffert. Pour moi, pour m'avoir libéré, pour avoir renoncé aux siens. Il rouvre les yeux, et me fixe avec détermination. Il croit en moi. Il sait que je suis capable de le sauver à mon tour. Je sens son cœur battre contre mon ventre, il a peur, mais il espère. Il a mal, mais il croit encore.

Les humains sont des créatures fascinantes lorsqu'ils souffrent.

Une petite main se saisit de la mienne à ma gauche. Ishanti. Elle me regarde avec sévérité. Il faut que nous nous dépêchions, semblaient dirent ses orbes de braise.

Elle est mignonne, je pense, mais n'a pas grand chose de l'humain . C'est peut être cruel à penser, mais ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque je la vois, si déterminée, sourde à toute faiblesse corporelle. Elle murmure de nouveau quelques mots, et je vois les blessures de Draco se refermer.

Il jette un coup d'œil surpris à son encontre, avant de sourire doucement, murmurant.

« Merci ma princesse… »

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deux mangemorts entrèrent soudainement en trombes dans le bureau principal de Lord Voldemort, essoufflés par ce qui semblait avoir été une longue course.

« Maître ! Maître ! On les a trouvé ! »

L'interpellé se retourna immédiatement, auparavant occupé par la contemplation d'un vieux tableau. Il fronça les sourcils face à la mine déconfite de ses sbires, et d'un geste, les invita à s'expliquer.

« La petite est affectivement partie chercher Potter, on ignore encore où, mais en tout cas, ils sont revenus maintenant ! Ils sont dans le château !

-Vous les avez vu ?

-Oui, ils partaient en direction des cachots, à cette heure ci, ils doivent être en train de secourir le prisonnier.

-N'avais-je pas demandé à ce que des mangemorts gardent les cachots ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Oui, bien sûr, il y en a deux qui surveillent la cellule… Mais Maître, vous connaissez la puissance de Potter… »

La silhouette qui venait de parler était incontestablement féminine, et elle cria de surprise en sentant soudainement une force telle une main qui venait de se poser sur son cou, commençant à l'étouffer. Pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas bougé. Seuls ses yeux luisaient de colère et de ressentiment.

« Harry Potter devrait être faible à l'heure qu'il est… Harry Potter devrait avoir peur de revenir ici ! J'avais demandé à ce qu'il subisse un traitement de choc afin qu'il reste traumatisé à vie ! Vous auriez désobéit à mon ordre ?!

-Maître… tenta la mangemort, suffocant sous le manque d'air.

-Vous êtes vraiment des incapables… Harry Potter ne devrait plus être une menace pour nous… Je vais devoir éradiquer le problème à la source apparemment… »

Le regard de braise du Lord s'agrandit en une lueur de folie, tandis que du bout des lèvres, il murmurait le sortilège ultime aux deux silhouettes terrifiées.

0o0o0o0o

Bon, Harry est adorable, sexy, et en bonne santé, soit, c'est super, félicitation à lui, il semble plutôt bien s'en sortir si on exclu le choc que je lui ai causé il y a quelques minutes.

Mais par Merlin, ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'insulter aussi fort sur des pseudo raisons banales comme quoi je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire oublier tout cela !

D'accord que ce sont sans doute ses nerfs qui lâchent, la pression qui retombe, ou les souvenirs qui lui font définitivement perdre la tête, mais l'espace d'une seconde, ne pourrait-il pas penser justement à MA pauvre petite tête ?

Quand même, c'est pas pour dire, mais c'est moi qui vient de me prendre quelques dizaines de jours de torture, alors moi aussi, j'ai le droit légitime de m'énerver ! Et je ne ferais bien, s'il m'en laissait le temps, ou alors si j'avais un tant soit peu de voix… Mais celle ci ne marche plus, je crois bien, du moins, elle est rocailleuse au point même que je ne veux pas l'entendre moi même !

Alors je l'écoute. Je l'écoute se lamenter, me maudire, maudire Voldemort, pester contre tout et rien… Et cela dure au moins une minute, avant enfin qu'il ne se décide à se calmer.

Et là, je crois que j'obtiens la preuve qu'il est totalement fou, et que Ishanti et moi avions bien fait de lui ôter la mémoire… Il se met à pleurer. Il s'effondre à genoux et me serre contre lui –aie, mes blessures- me demande pardon, me jure de toujours me protéger… Et cela pendant une autre minute.

Moi, de mon côté, je m'efforce de ne pas penser. Parce que je sais trop bien ce qui se passera si je me laisse aller. Moi, j'avais l'espoir d'être secourut, j'ai donc pu garder un tant soit peu mon cerveau en place… Même si je sais d'avance que je n'en sortirai pas indemne, je veux le laisser croire pendant au moins les heures qui suivent.

Parce que Harry va devoir vaincre Voldemort. Et que si je me laisse à ma peur, je commettrai quelque chose d'irréparable.

Et puis soudainement, il se tait, me serrant toujours contre lui. Je rouvre les yeux, interrogatif, et il me lève doucement le menton. Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien… Je ne crois même pas que je dois chercher à le comprendre, car alors que je pensais ces mots, il se met à m'embrasser avec douceur.

Enfin, embrasser n'est pas tellement le mot… Disons plutôt qu'il pose gauchement ses lèvres tremblantes sur les miennes, et échange un brin de salive avec ma personne… Nettement moins romantique, n'est ce pas ?

Mais cela ne me gène pas, et j'y répond même avec franchise. Quand enfin, nos lèvres se séparent, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas, et je comprend soudainement que tout son petit manège précédent était là seulement pour lui donner du courage.

Il a un Mage Noir à exterminer.

0o0o0o0o0o

« Bloquez les sorties !! Empêchez quiconque ne porte pas une marque des ténèbres et n'a pas prouvé son identité de sortir ! Harry Potter est dans le château ! Et je ne tolèrerai aucune erreur cette fois ci ! »

Je soupire de soulagement, caché derrière un pan de mur, avec Draco sur le dos. Voldemort semble ma foi bien énervé, et je le comprend très bien. Ce que je ne comprend pas en revanche, c'est le fonctionnement de mon corps. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ishanti, ou à Draco, mais depuis le retour de mes souvenirs, je n'arrête pas de trembler, et c'est comme si toute ma magie m'avait brusquement quittée. Je me sens totalement vide, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète.

Si je dois affronter Voldemort, j'ai besoin de toute ma puissance, et il me semble qu'à mon niveau actuel, je ne suis pas du tout une menace pour lui. Derrière moi, les bras autour de mon cou et les jambes enlacées sur mon ventre, le blond essaye de se tenir tranquille, ou du moins, réveillé. Ses yeux peinent à rester ouvert, je le sens au travers de chacun de mes mouvements.

Il est épuisé psychologiquement, cela se comprend aisément.

Et derrière nous, Ishanti ferme la marche, égale à elle même. Elle surveille les couloirs, trace mentalement notre route. Avec elle, tout semble prévu, mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Contrairement à Draco, je ne lui fais pas confiance, et j'avoue ne pas savoir du tout ce qu'elle prépare. Quand je lui demande si elle a un plan, son unique réponse est de me sourire avec amitié… Comme si j'étais extérieur au complot.

J'entend l'ancien Serpentard grommeler contre mon dos, et je crois saisir quelques mots comme « froid », « foutu château », et « connard de serpent », et autres insanités du même genre… Mais concernant la température, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il puisse ne pas avoir très chaud… Moi même, rappelons le, je suis en pyjama sorcier, et même si je lui ai passé une des capes de mangemorts trouvées dans les geôles, je comprend que son corps nu en dessous puisse ne pas tolérer la saison…

Nu… Non, ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Je regarde encore autour de nous, le couloir semble désert. Un signe de tête de la part d'Ishanti m'incite à me lancer, et à parcourir le plus furtivement possible, une petite vingtaine de mètres avant que des voix ne se fassent brusquement entendre et ne nous forcent à partir nous cacher dans une salle de classe vide.

Le passage secret n'est plus très loin à présent, je dirais encore cinquante mètres à courir, mais ces arrêts incessants ralentissent notre route considérablement. J'écoute les mangemorts passer innocemment devant le battant de la porte fermée, et prie une nouvelle fois pour que l'idée ne leur vienne pas d'ouvrir la porte pour les découvrir.

Heureusement, ils repartirent, reprenant leur chemin comme s'ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien. J'entend Draco soupirer de soulagement, mais ni lui, ni moi, n'avons noté le brusque changement d'allure des silhouettes sombres…

Et quand, enfin, Ishanti donne le signal pour que nous partions, j'ouvre rapidement la porte, et nous nous glissons par cet entrebâillement créé, pour reprendre notre course.

Je vois enfin le tableau cachant le passage secret se dévoiler devant nous, il ne nous reste plus que quelques mètres…

Et soudainement, derrière nous, des voix, des cris se font entendre, puissants, victorieux, effrayants.

Les mangemorts. Je me retourne d'un bond, manquant de faire tomber Draco, et les vois soudainement au détour du couloir ! Non ! Juste au moment où nous étions au portrait, jamais nous n'aurions le temps de le franchir en évitant leurs sorts !!

Mais une fois encore, Ishanti semblait avoir tout prévu. Elle se mit calmement devant nous, les bras tendus devant elle, et se mit à murmurer quelques rapides paroles avant de nous glisser rapidement.

« Allez y, je m'en occupe »

Et les premiers sorts fusèrent.

* * *

**_Qui a osé dire « Comme d'habitude une fin sadique ! » ?? Je veux des noms, tout de suite !!_**

**_Non, ce n'est pas sadique, c'est seulement un peu… Ouais, bon, j'avoue, c'est totalement sadique, mais en même temps, j'avoue que j'ai été tentée de continuer un peu, pour abandonner à un autre moment, hautement plus important !_**

**_Alors songez à votre bonheur, et apportez m'en en un peu, en reviewant, ça me motivera à poster plus vite !_**

**_A votre avis, comment se déroulera le combat final ?_**

**_Bisous à tous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Mars 2008_**


	13. Le Combat

**_Le dernier chapitre d'Etincelle de Vie._**

**_Le prochain sera un épilogue, quelques années après._**

**_Je ne veux rien dire de plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Merci spécial à Virginie2 qui est toujours là pour ses reviews que j'aime_**

**_"La mort est un phénomène paradoxal qui ne renouvelle que le cycle de la vie"_**

* * *

Les sorts fusent dans notre direction, rapides, précis, et pourtant, habilement détournés. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire exactement moi même, mais il me semblait bien qu'autour de nous s'était dressé comme un mur invisible, comme si un sortilège particulièrement puissant de « protego » avait été lancé pour nous protéger…Et Ishanti qui paraissait si concentrée… Nul doute qu'elle en était l'auteur.

Cette nouvelle révélation sur sa puissance, qui contrait chacun des sorts avec une vivacité rare, m'effraya. Et paradoxalement, je sentais ma magie s'échapper de moi, me privant de toute opportunité d'intervenir. Draco, sur mes épaules toujours, ne pipait mot, je le devinais aussi passionné que moi par la force magique de la gamine.

D'ailleurs cette dernière, profitant d'une seconde de répit des mangemorts, nous cria :

« Allez vous réfugier dans le passage ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! »

Je tillais à cette phrase, et obéis immédiatement, Ishanti me couvrant. Sans un mot, j'ouvris le passage secret et m'y engouffrais, Draco frissonnant soudainement à la fraîcheur du lieu. Je me retournais alors pour regarder l'enfant, m'attendant à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne, mais, étonnamment, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, continuant à contrer les sorts. Je l'appelais, plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondait pas, restant concentrée sur sa tâche.

Merlin, elle n'avait plus besoin de le faire pourtant ! Une fois dans le passage, nous serions à l'abri, et nous pourrions fuir ! Mais non, elle ne bougeait pas, obstinément, malgré le nombre croissant de Mangemorts, et, je devinais parmi eux, une silhouette plus blafarde que les autres.

Je l'appelais une dernière fois, mais en guise de réponse, d'un geste impatient de la main, elle referma le passage sur nous, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité presque totale.

« Merde… »

C'était Draco. Il semblait avoir saisit quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Je fronçais les sourcils, m'approchant du pan de mur refermé, indécis.

« Qu'est ce que…

-Elle va se sacrifier..

-Quoi ?!

-C'est évident…Merde… »

Je me tus, le fixant avec des yeux rond. Se sacrifier ? Elle ? Une enfant ? Mourir pour nous permettre de survivre ? J'en étais interdit. Et derrière le mur, j'entendais toujours les cris des mangemorts, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et, au milieu d'eux, des sortilèges de l'enfant, murmurés qui placer de hautes protections magiques sur l'entrée.

Et soudainement, toute l'ampleur de sa décision m'apparut, me donnant presque la nausée. Je posais en vitesse le blond à terre, et m'approchais du mur, tambourinant contre l'entrée, et criant.

« NON !! ISHANTI !! NE FAIS PAS CA !! »

Mais seul un silence imposant me répondit. Froid, glacial, une présence s'imposa à mon esprit. Voldemort était entré dans la partie, les mangemorts devaient avoir reçu un ordre, car les sorts s'étaient arrêtés….

Je tentais d'utiliser la magie pour rouvrir le mur, mais celle ci semblait réellement s'être évaporée, sans que je comprenne rien. Je découvris un interstice dans l'entrée, et aperçus rapidement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, dans la zone de combat.

Ishanti avait cessé de se protéger. Face à elle, droit comme un « i », le Lord se tenait, grimaçant de dégoût devant la vue de sa protégée qui le trahissait ainsi. Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, avant enfin que l'homme ne rompe le silence, pour annoncer de sa voix sifflante.

« Tu as choisis le mauvais camps, Ishanti… Je te l'avais interdit.

-Le mauvais camps est celui qui me fera du mal. Le Nocturne et le Diurne m'ont aidés, leur camp est le mien.

-Mais pour eux, tu vas mourir, tu t'en rends compte, petite imbécile ?

-Avec toi, Papa, je serais aussi morte, alors je préfère choisir moi même ma destinée.

-Tu n'es qu'une arme, tu n'as pas de destinée.

-Dray m'a donné confiance en ma nature d'humaine… Tu n'as pas créé une arme, tu as créé une enfant. Une enfant au potentiel meurtrier, certes, mais une enfant tout de même.

-Mais tu ne peux normalement pas désobéir à mes ordres, je t'ai programmé ainsi !

-Je ne te désobéis pas, un jour, tu m'as bien dis d'agir naturellement, non ? Après, c'est pas ma faute si tu te contredis… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter plus car Voldemort avait brusquement sortit sa baguette, et entamait un combat. La fillette, évita de justesse le premier sort, surprise par sa rapidité, avant de commencer à riposter.

Derrière moi, Draco pousse une exclamation étouffé, mais rien de plus, trop faible pour agir, mais je vois bien la peur luire dans ses yeux orageux. Moi même je ne suis pas en reste. Depuis quelques minutes, je m'écorche les ongles et la paume des mains sur ce mur qui refuse obstinément de s'ouvrir, criant, appelant l'enfant, la suppliant de sauver sa vie, d'être épargnée…

Mais elle ne change pas d'avis.

Et je vois à mon désespoir les sorts pleuvoir sur elle, venant cette fois ci de toute part. Elle reçut d'abord un crucio qu'elle ne parvint pas à éviter, et je vis avec effroi sa peau pâle de déchirer tandis qu'elle crie de douleur, repoussant d'un bras deux autres sorts, nettement plus dangereux.

Et ma magie qui continue à s'échapper, fil invisible que je ne saurais attraper, et qui m'effraye considérablement. Je tourne la tête vers Draco, impuissant, et son état blafard me fait penser qu'il doit subir le même sort… J'espère seulement que c'est normal, que ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort. Je suis mort de peur.

Elle va mourir, elle va perdre, une enfant ne peut gagner contre une telle armée.

Un endoloris, de multiples crucios, elle ne peut plus repousser les attaques, et choisis seulement d'éviter les sortilèges mortels…

Son sang coule, mais elle reste droite, son regard rouge planté dans celui de son créateur, qui sourit d'un air méprisant, fier de ses actes.

J'ai envie de vomir, cette vision d'horreur me dégoûte profondément.

Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle n'a rien vu de la vie, et déjà, elle se sacrifie pour des causes trop grandes !

Tout simplement parce que nous sommes trop faibles, Draco et moi, pour supporter un tel combat !!

Maudit serpent ! je le hais, je le hais !!

Ishanti… Tu ne dois pas perdre…

Elle encaisse un nouvel Endoloris dans la poitrine, et gémit de douleur. J'ai mal pour elle.

Elle s'effondre à genoux, elle n'a plus de force… Non… Non…

Draco s'approche de moi, il a entendu le silence soudainement, imposé par le Lord, qui souhaitait apparemment finir lui même le travail… Il se redresse péniblement et m'enlace la taille, ses cheveux blonds se perdant dans mon cou en un geste cherchant du réconfort… Ou était ce moi qui tentais de me rassurer par ce geste ? Je répond à son étreinte, et m'aperçois qu'une larme glisse sur ma joue.

Elle va mourir, pour nous… Non, ce n'est pas juste…

Voldemort s'approche d'elle, baguette tendue, il savoure cet instant…

Et timidement, cette voix, enfantine, faible, qui s'élève.

« Alea Jacta Est. Désolée Papa. »

Et je sens comme une secousse nous traverser, Draco et moi, comme une onde de choc se propageant rapidement. Toute ma magie me quitte d'un coup, et je titube, me sentant faible. Le blond s'effondre contre moi, manquant de perdre connaissance, et je vois son regard se perdre une seconde.

De l'autre côté du mur, des cris, des surprises, et, de ce que j'aperçois, un concentré de magie se réunissant soudainement autour de l'enfant…

Et je comprend.

Et tous le monde comprend.

Et les mangemorts ont peur.

Et ils ont raison.

Car ce qu'elle vient de faire, soudainement, c'est d'aspirer leur magie… Auparavant, pour se défendre convenablement, elle n'avait prit que la nôtre, mais maintenant, elle volait celle de tous, l'assimilant comme le ferait une éponge, sous le regard éberlué de son Créateur, qui, en une seconde, avait perdu toute sa puissance.

Elle s'était relevée, forte de sa nouvelle magie, et fixait cette fois ci son « public » avec un étrange sourire… désolé ?

Et si tant est que l'espace d'une seconde, la pensée étrange qu'il ne puisse rien se passer de plus, la voix de Draco me détrompa formellement, par cette nouvelle affirmation, prononcée telle un couperet.

« Oh non… Elle va s'auto détruire… »

Je me tourne vers lui, encore une fois éberlué, mais cette fois ci, je n'ai pas le temps de le questionner, qu'il m'attire déjà au sol, tandis que de l'autre côté, le concentré de magie flottant autour de l'enfant avait soudainement prit beaucoup d'ampleur, comme une boule prête à exploser.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Dans une grande explosion, la sphère de lumière céda, se fissura, avant d'exploser brutalement.

Et je ne vis rien de plus, car dès que l'onde de choc nous traversa, Draco et moi perdîmes connaissance.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Je me réveille ce qui me semble être quelques heures plus tard alors qu'en fait, tout au plus dix minutes se sont passées depuis l'explosion. Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, aussi, dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je me redresse vivement, Draco toujours au dessus de moi. Lui aussi vient d'ouvrir les yeux, et me regarde, l'esprit encore à demi embrumé.

Il me regarde, et réalise soudainement ce qui vient de se passer. D'un bond également, il se lève, sans un mot, dans le silence étouffant qui nous entoure à présent.

Que s'est-il passé ? C'est silencieux … Ishanti…

Est-elle… Morte ? Non… Pitié, pas ça…

Je me lève à mon tour, et m'aperçois avec surprise que ma magie me semble être revenue, je la vois même crépiter au bout de mes doigts… Mais loin de me rendre heureux, ce fait m'attriste… Je baisse les yeux, souhaitant plus que tout me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Le Blond, de son côté, s'était levé, et je le vois s'approcher, titubant, du mur. Il l'effleure des doigts, sans oser regarder par l'ouverture. Puis il se retourne vers moi, indécis, et m'adresse un regard lourd de sous entendus. J'opine silencieusement du chef, je vois ce qu'il veut faire, et même si une grande majorité de mon esprit me hurle de partir, de refuser de voir ce spectacle, je veux savoir…

Je veux savoir si Ishanti est morte… Si Voldemort est décédé…

Je veux savoir la vérité.

Draco murmure alors quelques paroles inaudibles, concentré sur les pierres, et quelques secondes plus tard, je vois avec surprise celles ci disparaître, rouvrant le passage…

Et devant nous… des corps.

Plus personne debout. En face, quelques mètres plus loin, des mangemorts, en cercles, et plus près… Voldemort, le visage encore stupéfait… Une émotion que j'ai rarement vue chez lui, mais qui restera à tout jamais figée sur sa face morte…

Et enfin, mon regard ose se poser sur la petite silhouette à nos pieds… Elle aussi étendue à terre, sans bouger. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses plaies ne suintent plus, le sang a séché sur sa peau…

Draco et moi nous approchons, toujours sans parler, comprenant l'importance du moment. Nous nous accroupissons près de l'enfant, regardant son visage, et son corps, détendus enfin…

Et l'ancien Serpentard se penche soudainement vers moi, pour me serrer contre lui avec force. Je sens qu'il pleure contre moi, aussi, je ne le retiens pas, sentant mon cœur se serrer à con contact. Je lui rend son étreinte, allant me perdre dans ses cheveux blonds salis par la sueur et le sang. Et alors seulement, je laisse aussi mes larmes couler.

C'est finit, tout est finit…

Elle ne reviendra pas…

Je ne l'avais que très peu connue, mais pour son simple sacrifice, et ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je l'appréciais beaucoup… Et j'imagine que Draco l'aimait encore plus, d'après ce que je savais, elle était tout le temps avec lui… Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi, les yeux fermés.

Elle est morte.

« Pourquoi vous pleurez ? »

On sursaute. Tous les deux. D'un seul homme, notre regard s'ouvre, et se pose sur le corps qui auparavant était allongé, et sur une paire d'yeux rouges qui nous fixait avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi vous pleurez ? »

Répéta-t-elle avec interrogation. Nous ne bougeons pas, éberlués par cette vue.

Elle… Elle est vivante ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tout s'est ensuite passé à la vitesse de la lumière pour moi…

A peine l'avions nous vue en vie, et apparemment, en bonne santé, que Draco lui avait déjà bondit dessus, pour lui témoigner tout son bonheur de la voir. Moi aussi, j'étais heureux, bien entendu, mais j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose n'était pas normal…

Physiquement, elle était comme avant, c'était certain, mais dans sa posture, dans l'innocence de son regard, elle était comme… Nouvelle… Comme si ce n'était pas Ishanti qui était face à nous, mais son clone…

Et ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsque cette dernière nous fixa longuement de ses yeux rubis, avant de nous demander, d'une voix claire et fragile.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

Elle avait totalement perdu la mémoire. Avec le recul, Draco et moi avons réussis à comprendre à peu près ce qui s'était passé réellement pour qu'elle en arrive là…

Il semblerait en fait que lorsque Ishanti avait libéré toute sa magie pour tuer son créateur, elle ait dû renoncer, elle aussi, à tout ce qui impliquait sa précédente vie. Une arme selon elle, ne pouvait survivre sans son « père ». Et pour ne pas totalement mourir, elle avait décidé de seulement sacrifier ses souvenirs, et sa part d'âme « non humaine »…

Nous n'en savons pas plus, sa puissance était à ce moment là trop importante pour que nous puissions tout simplement imaginer pareil scénario. Moi même, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça…

Elle nous a également rendu nos parcelles d'âmes, qui, apparemment, nous maintenait en vie… C'est vrai qu'avec les tortures que nous avions subies, trouver encore la force de marcher était un miracle.

Et pourtant, nous avons survécu.

Nous avons entraîné l'enfant avec nous, pour nous enfuir, et quelques jours plus tard, avons officiellement annoncé la mort de Lord Voldemort. Notre victoire.

Draco et moi aurions bien voulut insister sur le rôle de la gamine, mais après mûre réflexion, il semblait plus sage de la laisser grandir comme une enfant normale que comme un individu supérieur… Si elle avait effacé sa mémoire, c'était aussi pour se permettre de vivre normalement… Nous lui devions bien cela.

Pourquoi avoir attendu quelques jours, me direz vous ? Eh bien, Draco et moi n'étions tout simplement pas en état psychologiquement de sortir… Je n'en dirai pas plus, vous comprendrez aisément… Pendant cette période, Ishanti a été confiée à St Mangouste, pour sa sécurité, et pour qu'elle puisse guérir de ses blessures tranquillement…

Nous avons donc, tous les deux accepté de porter le nouveau fardeau de « Sauveurs de l'humanité »… Sans pour autant raconter notre calvaire vécu. Je ne pense honnêtement jamais pouvoir raconter cela, même avec Draco, c'est un sujet tabou.

Seul le temps nous permettra peut être de relever la tête, mais nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. Aux yeux du monde, nous avons vaillamment combattu dans l'ombre pendant ces derniers mois, et avons ensuite enfin réussit à vaincre Voldemort, emportant avec nous une orpheline prisonnière, que nous avions ensuite adoptés.

La dernière partie de leur jolie histoire est vraie. Draco était trop attaché à l'enfant pour la laisser partir, et j'avoue que moi aussi, je m'étais mis à apprécier ce qu'elle était devenue, malgré la question constante qui me restait dans l'esprit, c'est à dire « A-t-elle aussi perdu sa puissance ? » En tout cas, elle ne fait plus de magie, ou si faiblement que de ne cesse de m'interroger.

Nous avons emménagé dans un grand appartement près de Londres, tous les trois ensemble, et je dois avouer m'en sortir par mal.

Mais vous devez vous demander comment ont évolué les choses avec Draco, n'est ce pas ?

Je répondrai simplement qu'il y a plus que de l'attachement entre nous.

C'est fort, c'est là, c'est indivisible, mais je ne saurais nommer cela.

De l'amour ? Je l'ignore, sincèrement. De la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il a fait ? Sans doute, mais il y a plus. De la compassion ? Non, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité.

Nous ne pouvons plus nous passer l'un de l'autre, nous mangeons ensemble, dormons ensemble, nous embrassons, des fois, il est vrai, mais jamais plus.

Le traumatisme est toujours là.

Penser à coucher avec lui me paraîtrait une chose sale, une blessure envers lui, et lui pense de même pour moi. Les souvenirs des viols sont trop présents pour que l'on puisse réellement s'abandonner à l'autre… Mais sans doute qu'un jour, nous y arriverons, quand ce sentiment ressentit sera enfin mit à jours, quand la peur sera passée, et quand nous aurons assez de courage pour fixer notre passé dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Ishanti nous appelle à présent, « Nocturne » et « Diurne », en réminiscence de son passé, mais sur le ton de « Papa »… J'en suis toujours très ému, et l'amour que j'ai pour elle est débordant.

Bien entendu, il y a des hauts et des bas, dans notre vie de tous les jours. Draco et moi ne supportons pas les foules, encore moins d'être effleuré, et chaque fois que nous sortons, nous prenons le risque de faire une crise de stress publique. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous quittons jamais, nous veillons l'un sur l'autre, restant l'Ange de l'autre.

Car après tout, seul moi peut le tuer, et vice versa.

* * *

**_Voilà, fin de l'histoire._**

**_Comme je l'ai annoncé, le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue._**

**_J'espère que ma décision concernant la survie des personnages vous a plu. En tout cas, elle me semblait la plus cohérente._**

**_Et pour les fans de slash, sexe torride et sueur à volonté, j'ai préféré ne pas en mettre pour ce « Happy ending », je pense l'avoir bien expliqué dans la fiction. Pour moi, ces expériences ne peuvent être oublié facilement, et il faut du temps pour passer outre, pour supporter seulement la pensée des faits. J'espère avoir bien transmit cette image._**

**_Pour vos questions, interrogations, commentaires, félicitations, lettres de menaces, demandes en mariages, et autres écrits adorables, je vous confie au petit bouton en bas à gauche. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, maintenant que c'est finit (Malgré l'épilogue), j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez._**

**_Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit, ainsi que leurs commentaires, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


	14. Epilogue

**_Epilogue définitif de Etincelle de Vie._**

**_J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez eu tout autant de plaisir à la lire._**

**_Sans doute plus courte que des chapitres normaux, j'ai quand même réussis à rajouter un minimum d'humour, j'espère que cela parviendra à vous toucher. Encore une fois, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit pour cette fiction, on se retrouve en bas de page._**

**_Sur ce, Enjoy !_**

**_« Un Ange est un démon aux ailes blanches »_**

* * *

« Nocturne, Nocturne ! Y a Diurne qui s'est enfermé dans la chambre ! »

Je relève la tête de mon journal, fixant notre fille adoptive d'un air intéressé et légèrement inquiet. Deux mois que l' « incident » a eu lieu. Soixante jours que Draco est sujet à de telles crises… Moi non plus, je ne suis pas en reste, bien entendu, mais lui, c'est de plus en plus fréquent, et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Et Ishanti aussi, apparemment. Je me lève, lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux en reposant ma lecture.

« D'accord ma Princesse, j'y vais… »

Comme d'habitude, je sais que je n'aurai aucun mal à le réconforter, mais sans cesse, la pensée qu'un jour, je n'y arrive plus, me taraude l'esprit. Moi, après tout cela, j'ai réussis à passer doucement outre, tant que personne ne m'en parle, je vais bien, mais lui, Draco, semble sombrer de plus en plus, même s'il n'en parle pas… Nous ne fonctionnons pas également, et parfois, cela m'effraie.

Je frappe à la porte, pas trop fort, je sais qu'il entend. Un silence me répond, mais j'entre tout de même, pénétrant l'obscurité dense de la chambre dans laquelle il se réfugie à chaque fois.

« Draco, mon Ange, c'est moi… »

Sans hésitation, je me dirige vers notre lit, sachant par avance que je l'y trouverai pelotonné, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Et cela ne manque pas, bientôt, sous mes mains, je sens le frémissement du drap m'indiquer sa présence, et, avec mille précautions, je vais m'allonger à ses côtés, serrant son dos contre mon torse à défaut de trouver autre chose.

« Draco, c'est encore ça qui te fait peur ? »

Je le sens hocher la tête devant moi. Comme toujours, il ne parlera pas beaucoup. Dans ces moments là, il préfère se taire, il s'imagine que, comme moi, cela le sauvera… Mais il a du mal à comprendre que c'est justement le contraire… Je soupire, je n'aime pas en parler, c'est un risque à la fois pour moi, et aussi pour lui, de faire une nouvelle crise, chacun, mais je sais qu'il s'agira du seul moyen pour le faire émerger.

Jusqu'alors, je restais juste à ses côtés pour le bercer, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, mais je pense que maintenant, cela ne suffira plus. Ses crises sont presque quotidiennes à présent, et cela va de pire en pire. Déjà contre moi, je le sens frissonner, ma présence ne suffit plus entièrement à le calmer. Je murmure, contre son oreille.

« Parle, Draco…Dis moi ce que tu ressens, ce que tu redoutes… Cela te sauvera… Parle moi, mon Ange. »

Il se fige soudainement, à mes paroles, et je le sens trembler de plus belle. Je resserre alors ma prise sur lui, continuant à parler, mais prenant conscience que mes mains aussi tremblent, et que ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute.

« Je suis là Draco, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal… »

Il respire plus fort, il tente de se calmer, mais c'est peine perdue. Alors il se retourne d'un coup vers moi, et se blottit dans mes bras. Je sens quelque chose de mouiller heurter ma clavicule. Ainsi, il pleure. Je ne peux rien dire, mais répond à son étreinte, lui murmurant quelques mots doux visant à le rassurer à l'oreille.

Puis enfin, sans que j'y ai été préparé, il commence à parler, et je me raidis immédiatement, tant les mots sont crus.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont revenir sans cesse,… qu'un jour, je me réveillerai pour m'apercevoir que je suis toujours dans leur cellule, qu'ils …sont autour de moi, nus, et qu'ils m'humilient, encore et encore, qu'ils me violent sans relâche, qu'ils me transpercent de part en part et réduisent mes espoirs à néant… J'ai peur qu'un jour, je les revoie face à moi, ou face à toi, et …qu'ils nous refassent du mal… Je crois pas que j'y survivrai. »

Je tremble, moi aussi, ces mots me rappellent trop de souvenirs douloureux, et je serre plus fort mon Ange contre moi. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller au désespoir, j'ai réussis à m'en sortir, non ? J'essaye de parler, d'une voix peu assurée.

« Ils ne reviendront pas, Draco, ils sont mort. Et à l'heure qu'il est, ils brûlent en enfer…La réalité, c'est maintenant, à mes côtés, tous deux sains et sauf, avec Ishanti… Il faut que tu t'en sortes, maintenant… »

Les larmes coulent elles aussi de mes joues, je me souviens de toute cette douleur ressentie, de cette peur, de ce vide ; Oh comme je comprend Draco, comme je connais ses doutes, ses craintes, j'ai les mêmes ! Il se serre plus contre moi, déposant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

« J'en ai marre de prendre des potions de sommeil, Harry, pour ne plus faire ces cauchemars… J'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne dormirai en paix… Dès que je m'éloigne de toi, j'ai peur que tu disparaisse… J'ai si peur, Harry… »

Il en va de même pour moi. J'ai peur de le perdre, j'ai peur qu'un jour, il fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré, parce qu'alors, je sais que moi, je n'y survivrai pas. Ma vie est liée à la sienne, si je meurs, ce sera de sa main, ou par sa volonté… Sa vie est liée à la mienne…

« Je ne mourrai jamais avant toi, Draco… Je serai toujours là, toujours à tes côtés… »

Il relève la tête, et à travers l'obscurité, je devine ses yeux gris quémander des affirmations rassurantes que je ne peux lui donner tellement ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge. Alors au lieu de propos, je lui offre le seule chose que je suis capable de donner en cette seconde. Je m'approche doucement de son visage, et pars l'embrasser chastement, avec le plus de douceur possible.

Ce baiser représente pour nous des millions de promesse, et chacun sait qu'il symbolise plus d'un milliers de mots. Nous restons immobiles, les lèvres soudées, pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'aborde un mouvement pour me reculer. Mais là, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Draco me retiens, et prend de lui même l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Il presse plus franchement nos lèvres ensembles, et je sens sa langue quémander l'entrée de ma bouche. Après une légère hésitation, je lui en donne l'autorisation, et aussitôt commence pour nous un ballet des plus vertigineux, dans lequel toute notre souffrance, notre confiance l'un envers l'autre est mise en jeux.

Un baiser amoureux, en quelque sorte, sensé nous réconforter, l'un comme l'autre.

Quand enfin, nos lèvres se séparent, je ne tremble plus, et lui non plus. Je croise son regard gris voilé, et lui me sourit doucement, comme réconforté.

« Merci. »

Il va mieux, cette crise là est passée. Je suis soulagé. Jusqu'à la prochaine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Diurne, Diurne ! Y a le Nocturne qui s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain !! »

Allons bon, qu'est ce qui lui prend maintenant ? Je repose mon café, mes mèches blondes m'arrivant désormais aux épaules, et regarde Ishanti, un sourcil levé. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Harry de s'enfermer dans une pièce, et surtout la salle de bain… Pourtant, ces temps derniers, il n'avait pas fait de crise… J'espère que tout va bien. Cela fait cinq mois depuis notre « aventure » et je pensais qu'il allait mieux, du moins, il en donnait l'illusion.

Moi même, ces dernières semaines, du fait que je parle plus, et que je consulte une psychologue moldue, j'ai moins d'angoisses. Mais au fond de moi, je plains cette femme qui ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que je dis… Enfin, on l'a prévenue dès le début, elle devait seulement m'écouter, jamais interférer, ou oser émettre une remarque. On ne la paye pas pour ça. Et quand je parle, je trouve que j'ai moins de soucis, surtout quand je met des mots crus sur ce qui s'est passé. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a rougit, elle même gênée.

Mais Harry a toujours prétendu ne pas avoir besoin de parler… Et maintenant, il s'enferme, j'espère vraiment que ça va. Je me lève à contre cœur, je n'ai jamais été doué pour le réconforter, moi qui préfère les paroles et lui le silence. Pourtant, je sais que ma présence l'aide à se sentir mieux, alors c'est sans hésitation que je me dirige à l' étage, après un bisou sonore sur le front de ma Princesse.

« J'y vais, merci de m'avoir prévenu »

Elle semble inquiète, je me dois d'avoir l'air confiant. J'y arriverai, j'en suis certain. J'arrive devant la porte de la salle de bain, j'entend l'eau de la douche couler, et je fronce les sourcils, entendant comme une respiration trop forte à l'intérieur… Un sanglot ?

J'ouvre timidement la porte, et jette un coup d'œil au travers du miroir pour voir ce que fait Harry…

Et je crois que je tombe des nues. Parce que la respiration, ce n'est certainement pas un sanglot, c'est un soupir, et que la raison de son pseudo enfermement (D'ailleurs, il n'a même pas fermé la porte a clé, il a dû mettre un sort pour la gamine), c'est seulement pour qu'il se masturbe tranquillement… Oupsss…

Malgré moi, je reste regarder le spectacle. L'homme qui partage ma vie, cambré sous la douche, une main jouant avec ses tétons, et l'autre faisant d'amples mouvements de vas et viens sur son sexe gorgé de sang… Cette vision est purement idyllique… Il continue ce petit manège sans prendre conscience que je l'observe pendant encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tendre brusquement, et ne jouisse dans sa main en murmurant d'un air langoureux :

« Draco… »

Je referme la porte rapidement, ne désirant pas du tout me faire surprendre à l'observer… Puis je reste adossé au battant de bois, les yeux écarquillés, prenant soudainement conscience qu'en prenant son plaisir, c'est mon prénom qu'il murmurait… Et que moi, maintenant, j'ai une érection d'enfer !

Je redescend rapidement en bas… Bon, finalement, il a l'air de se remettre plutôt bien le Potter… Pourvu qu'il finisse vite sa douche, j'en ai une aussi à prendre moi… Et gelée de préférence !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Nocturne, Nocturne ! Y a le Diurne qui arrête pas de devenir tout rouge dès que je prononce ton prénom ! »

Ce coup ci, je ne relève même pas la tête de la gazette, malgré Draco, assit juste en face de moi, qui s'étouffe bruyamment avec son café brûlant. Bien entendu que je suis au courant de ça ! Cela fait au moins un mois que son comportement à mon égard change progressivement. Au début, il se débrouillait juste pour ne plus avoir à m'embrasser trop souvent, puis c'est devenu plus du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il évite mon regard ouvertement, et maintenant, il ne supporte même plus mon prénom !

Je vous avoue que cela m'agace prodigieusement et pour que même Ishanti remarque ce changement d'attitude, c'est qu'il y va vraiment fort ! Je sens Draco de l'autre côté de la table jeter un regard furibond à sa fille adoptive, et je soupire bruyamment, me décidant à enfin intervenir.

« Draco, dis-je en reposant mon journal, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parle, tu me suis en haut ? »

J'avais dis cela du ton le plus poli possible, mais je le vois brusquement pâlir… Allons bon, qu'est ce qui se passe encore, ma présence lui est-elle devenue tellement ignoble qu'il ne peut même plus entendre ma voix ? Zeeen Harry, on reste zen ! Imagine que tu es un arbre, que la sève coule dans tes veines, que tu es calme, et que rien ne t'énervera, et même pas ce petit blondinet qui est en train de te suivre, sans même oser lever les yeux vers toi… Calme !

Ishanti reste en bas, le regard interrogateur, et nous partons nous enfermer dans la chambre, que je prend soin d'entourer d'un sortilège d'insonorisation tandis que le blond va s'asseoir sur le lit, le regard toujours baissé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, croise les bras, et me retourne d'un bond vers lui.

« Bon, et si tu me disais maintenant ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, répondit-il précipitamment , ce qui eut pour effet de m'irriter encore plus.

-Rien ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi là ?! »

Il relève enfin les yeux vers moi, comme surpris de ma phrase, mais je ne lui laisse cette fois ci pas le temps d'en placer une, me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

« Un mois ! Cela fait un mois que tu m'évite ! Tu refuse de m'embrasser, de me regarder, et maintenant même, j'apprend que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi ?! Et tu oses appeler ça, « rien » ?! Draco, si je te fais chier, dis le moi, et ce sera finit !! »

Je vois soudainement une lueur obscure passer dans son regard alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, encore furibond. Puis il soupire, affrontant cette fois ci directement mes orbes vertes.

« Au moins, j'aurais essayé… »

Je l'entendis dire ceci, avant que brutalement, il ne me saisisse par les épaules et ne me renverse sur le lit, m'immobilisant sous lui. Je me crispe instantanément, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir, et craignant un hypothétique coup de poing. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui s'abat sur mes lèvres, mais plutôt un baiser puissant, fougueux et possessif tandis qu'il se frotte à moi de façon équivoque.

Je me débat, essayant de bouger, mais c'est peine perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche mes lèvres, et me murmure, je souffle court.

« Pour te dire la vérité, Harry, cela fait un mois exactement que je me retiens de te sauter dessus, de peur que tu le prennes mal… Seulement, c'est de plus en plus dur…Putain, tu t'imagine même pas… »

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris par sa réponse, et immédiatement, j'ai comme une envie folle de rire qui me prend, et je dois utiliser tout mon self contrôle pour seulement sourire, incommensurablement rassuré.

« Ce n'était que ça ? Draco, tu m'évitais parce que tu voulais me faire l'amour ? »

Il détourne les yeux, gêné, et je sens quelque chose de dur taper contre ma cuisse. Je rougis à mon tour, avant de m'apercevoir que je dois être dans le même état que lui… Je relève légèrement la tête, et vais déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, je le veux… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je t'évite. »

Son regard s'illumine, il n'ose pas y croire, je le devine à ses prunelles grises, et c'est encore avec un peu d'incertitude qu'il me demande, tremblant de désir.

« Mais tu… Tu te sens prêt ?

-Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux, lui dis-je en guise de réponse. »

Et là, je crois qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes. Et moi aussi, parce qu'effectivement, je me sens prêt, après six mois, enfin, j'ai réussis à comprendre que Draco n'est pas « eux », et que lui, ne me fera pas de mal…

Il me retire un à un mes vêtements, et je l'aide dans cet effeuillage sensuel, chacun ne lésinant pas sur les moyens pour faire comprendre à l'autre son amour. Quand nous nous retrouvons tous les deux nus, l'espace d'une seconde, nous sommes gênés de cette brusque proximité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à m'embrasser, me caresser, et lentement, mais sûrement, m'envoyer jusqu'au septième ciel.

Et lorsqu'il fera doucement pénétrer ses doigts en moi, ce ne sera pas de douleur que je crierai, mais bien de plaisir. Parce que lui seul est mon Ange.

Et lorsque je croirai mourir sous ses coups de rein, je ne m'en ferai pas, parce que lui seul a le pouvoir de me tuer, et que je ne crois pas qu'il veuille le faire pour le moment.

Parce que mon Ange, au fur et à mesure de ses gestes, me prouve qu'il a un autre pouvoir. M'emmener voir le paradis pendant quelques minutes, et me faire en même temps une promesse d'éternité qui vaudra plus que tous les serments possibles lorsqu'il se libèrera enfin en moi, quelques secondes après moi.

« Je t'aime Harry… »

On est guérit.

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco… »

On est vivant.

Et… On est subitement très fatigués.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Diurne !! Y a le Nocturne qui lit à l'envers son journal ! »

J'abandonne mon thé (Ne croyez surtout pas que je me sois trompé avec le café, c'est absolument faux !), et lève les yeux vers mon amant, qui, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, abandonne ce qui semblait être la contemplation d'une photo d'un chat à l'envers, pour me jeter un coup d'œil complice.

Je me penche alors vers notre fille, et, avec un clin d'œil aguicheur en direction de mon homme, je lui chuchote.

« Je vais lui remettre l'esprit à l'endroit, tu patientes deux minutes, Princesse ? »

Et je me lève, tirant Harry vers notre chambre, une nouvelle fois, je compte bien lui fait visiter le Paradis… En espérant cette fois ci qu'il revienne avec l'esprit à l'endroit.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Voilà, la fin de cette fiction._**

**_C'est toujours étrange d'arriver aux dernières lignes, on se rappelle de plein de choses sur l'histoire, pleins de petites anecdotes que l'on aurait souhaité placer… Et surtout, cet épilogue est totalement différent de l'histoire, enfin, moi, quand je l'ai écrit, je ne veux pas faire passer les mêmes sentiments que dans les premiers chapitres de la fic, c'est certain…_**

**_Je dirais que ce que je voulais faire passer, c'est leur contraste Jour/nuit, Parole/silence, qui a pourtant réussit à les guérir, l'un comme l'autre, grâce à quelque chose qui unit tout le monde, le temps._**

**_J'aimerai vraiment savoir vos avis, et pensées sur cet écrit, vos encouragements, menaces, critiques, demandes en mariages sont toujours acceptées, bien évidemment. Si vous avez des incompréhensions, questions de dernières minutes, faites le moi savoir, je vous répondrai sans problème._**

**_Encore merci à vous, j'espère vous revoir sur mes autres histoires._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


End file.
